A Dangerous Case
by Nr.Six
Summary: Big trouble coming up for Van and a lot of danger for Billie.What does a sick psycho have in store for both of them!Will they survive?Will help be around in time?spoilers for Asslane
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Van wants Billie to help out in a case by going undercover with him but she remembers the last time he wanted her help in a case.(after season 1, and after asslane)

Fastlane is not mine, neither are the actors, I am just borrowing them.

This story is suited for everyone.

This is my very first fanfic so I am kind of nervous.If I have done something wrong or there are any failures please let me know.Reviews are very welcome.

-------------------------------

She turned, her heels clicking on the floor.But when she heard that annoying tone again, that tone penetrating through her ears eventhough she didn't want it too she stopped.She turned on her high heels, her blue eyes looking at one of the beautiful cars, before looking in the eyes of the man, who the tone belonged to, his voice.

'Please Billie.'Van said.

She sighed inwardly, feeling irritated.

'I said no.'She said in a permanent voice.

Deaq couldn't keep the grin away that crept on his face.He put his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.Looking at the two; Van who was standing with his arms in the air, his hands falling to his sides now, his grey-green eyes on her, his mouth sligthly opened in irritation and that determined look on his face.And Deaq knew what that look meant, it meant that he wouldn't give up.Not very soon.Or not at all.And his boss, standing there, her arms folded before her chest now too, she stood there, straigth and powerfull in a black trousers and high heels, her white blouse unwrinkled.In contrary to her face, the little wrinkle above her brows started to appear.

'What is the problem!'Van said irritated.

'The problem is..'She began, letting her hands fall to the side.'Do you remember last time I went with you on a job?'She asked him, looking him straigth in the eye.

He tougth quickly, not remembering much so far but then he heard Deaq laugh.

'Ooo, I remember.'Deaq said, smiling widely, laughing out loud now, holding his hand quickly in front of his mouth to hide his smile when he saw the angry and warning glare Billie sent him.Okay, she was his boss, maybe he shouldn't laugh about a thing like this...Luckily enough she looked away from him to Van again.He didn't have to hide his smile any longer.

He shook his head, putting his hands in his jeans trousers.'No I don't, please enligthen me.'

Deaq remembered how,- no-, make that 'where' he had seen Billie positioned in front of Van when he came in with some criminals that day on that perticular job.He smiled again.

She smiled a vicious smile and shook her head.She was sure Van knew what she was talking about.

'You forget that you wanted me to offer myself up to play in a sex film?'

'As a kindergarten teacher.'Deaq chuckled out loud when the memory came up fully again.Both Van and Billie looked at Deaq again.

'O..That, yes I remember that.'Van shrugged.'That was different, new times now.'He was talking to Billie's retrieving back now.He quickly followed her.She walked up the stairs and went to sit behind her desk, turning on her computer like nothing happened before, like there wasn't a discussion going on.Van hated this about her.

'I am sorry, I can be mistaken, but I thougth we are here to help other people, and that means...Hmm...Let me think...' He stopped talking shortly and pretended to think shortly, his finger under his chin.'Yes, that means that you are here too to help people.'

She still didn't look at him.She just pulled some papers from under her mouse and put them on another pile of papers and then focused on her computerscreen.

'Okay, so this is what I so hate!'Van spat out.'You just looking at that stupid screen like I am air or something?'

Billie looked up at him now, her eyebrows arched up a bit, she looked surprised.'Where you saying something?'She said, pretending to not have noticed that he was even standing there before.

'Look..'Van said, stepping close to the desk, leaning on it with two hands.

'No, you look.'Billie said suddenly very stern.Looking up from her papers.'There are enough undercover agents to ask, so if you need someone for tonigth, I suggest you hurry.'She said emphasizing these words by looking on her watch, after what she turned her attention to the screen again.

'You know that will take a lot of time and trouble..'Van said angrily.'While you are here...!Just...Sitting!'Van spat at her.

She looked up, her lip twitching up a bit in anger.'Time is ticking.'She said while trying hard to controlher anger.

He shook his head in anger.What was the problem?'It isn't like you have anything better to do..'Van said.

She looked up again from her desk, her blue eyes piercing angrily at him.'I have work to do Van!Something you should do too, like rigth about now for example!'She snapped standing up now, her hands in her sides.

Van made an irritated noise and walked down the stairs defeated.

'And?'Deaq asked, although he knew the answer already.

'She still hasn't gotten over that little thing that happened then.'Van mumbled angrily.

'Well man, I wouldn't either.'Deaq said, chuckling again, stopping though when he received an angry glare from Van.

'This isn't helping the case man!'Van spat angrily at Deaq.It was already hard enough that Billie was giving him a hard time with her stubborn behaviour and now his own partner was giving him a hard time too.

'Look, you just have to learn by this that you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep.'Deaq statedsimply.

'Yeah, well that's not a lot of help rigth now!'Van said angrily walking away.He had work to do.

----------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it!I have to come up with some new ideas before I post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Fastlane

Fastlane isn't mine...

The Candy Store - Three days Earlier.

'This is Raymond Hickes.'Billie said as she turned her head towards the screen.' He is a known criminal who did indrugs, stealing,and prostitutes.Yes I say 'did' because his laywer made sure that that part of his life belongs to his past and that he has changed 'his ways' so to say.That is what he told the media anyway when Mr Hickes came out of prison three years ago.I thinkHicks has changed his way in an even worse manner.'Billie paused for a moment and stared at Hickes' picture.'Look good at this man guys, because this man does whatever he wants and truly thinks that he rises above the law.'

Van looked at the picture ofRaymond Hicks too.He had brown slick hair and dark brown eyes, anda goatee on his chin.He wore a very expensive suit.His character probably was as slick as his hair.

'He looks like a sleeze-bag.'Van mumbled.

'Yes he is, and I want him to go down.'Billie said sounding stern.

Shepushed another button on her computer and another picture appeared on the screen.

'Since the last years Hickes lives here, woman keep dissappearing, the last woman that got killed was foundin the Brenton Forest.That's hours away from here.There is no proof that he killed her but Hickes has a cabin up in the Brenton Forest and he was the one that was last seen with the woman; Natalia Conner.'Billie now looked both at Deaq and Van.

'So why didn't he go down?'Van asked.

Billie stood up from her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest, pacing back and forth in front of the screen.

'Because he still hasthat good laywer who told everyone what a good man Hickes has become.His name is Benton Fanizi and he protects him very well.The DA can't even lay ONE finger on him.'

Billie looked at the screen and continued while she began pacing again.

'Raymond Hickes has built up a big imperium in LA over these last years.He has connections everywhere.He has so much money that he can swim in it.He probably knows all the criminals in LA.In one word; he is untouchable.'Billie said, stopping her pace at these last words.

Van looked at Deaq.

Billie began to pace again, putting up her hand while talking further.'And we are going to change that.'She said, pointing with her finger at Hickes.

'What's your plan?'Deaq asked.

Billie looked at him, her eyebrow arched a bit and a sparkle in her eyes.The sparkle she got when sheknew how to lure someone in one of her traps.

'The plan is to infiltrate in his business and when we have his trust we grab him.'Billie said while she went to sit down behind her desk again.

Deaq nodded.

'And how exactly is a man like that going to trust us?'Van said, leaning forward in his chair.

'You two are going to pose as former drug dealers, but you climbed up to something new; escort-service.You are opening bars everywhere, putting the drugson the street that way, dealing in prostitutes.To make a long story short; you two are going to be fresh to the scene and in need of...Let's say...Advice and protection of someone who knows the bussiness.'

Three days later - the street.

Van sighed and looked at his watch.Okay, he knew that woman were late sometimes, or that men shouldn't be early, or that men should be in time for a date but he was getting really nervous now.

Deaq and he had followed Farizi a few days ago and had found out who he talked with, and where he came.Deaq and he found out that there would be a big party going on where Farizi would come himself, together with other 'hotshot's'.Ofcourse they had to be at that party.Deaq and Van already had made acquantence with some of Farizi''s friends.One of them was Ron.

And they had met Ron in a bar this afternoon, which wasn't coincidental ofcourse, and Ron had invited them over for a party that same nigth, he told them to bring someone, while Deaq was smart enough to say that he couldn't wait to meet someone at the party, Van bragged about their escort-service in another town, about this hot chick he could take along with him.The idea had seemed good at the moment, having an escort service had to mean that they had woman around them all the time rigth?

But once Deaq and Van were outside this idea didn't have so many good sides to it anymore.First problem was where to get the girl, the second was if they got a girl how to make sure she wasn't endangered; which she would be given the fact they were amongst criminals and undercover, and the third part was that now he would be less able to get to know other woman to find out something about Natalia.Although Deaq could take that part.

Van thougth back about the discussion he had hadwith Deaq.

'And where are you gonna get a girl in such short notice!'Deaq jammered as they walked towards the sportscar.

'Look, it seemed like a good idea.'Van said while he went to sit behind the steering wheel.

Deaq shook his head in annoyance.'Yes, I have heard that before!And let me tell ya!If I hear you say that I always know there is trouble on the way!'Deaq said angrily.

Van started the car and drove away from the bars.

'I just thougth given the fact we own escort-services it would be weird if we wouldn't have girls to bring with us.'

'Yeah and that is exactly the problem man!'Deaq snapped;'You -think-, that is something you should never do!'

Van shook his head, his eyes on the road and in deep thougth.

'Man.'Deaq mumbled annoyed while he shook his head now tooand looked out of the window.

Van parked the car near the Candy-Store.

'I can't wait to find out what you are going to tell Billie.' Deaq said when he got out of the car.

Van sighed.He hadn't thougth about that yet.Probably because he didn't want to think about that.

'I am sure we can solve this easily.'Van said sounding sure of himself.But he wasn't, he was just telling himself to relax and that he would find a solution to it.

'Look man, think!Billie told us Farizi kills woman wether they are prostitutes or not, she won't be happy to hear that you pulled someone new in our job Van!OUR job, not the job of other cops!'It probably would mean they had to work undercover with someone from another division.

Van nodded.'Well you know what. 'Van said stopping suddenly.Deaq turned towards him.

'We don't have to ask another cop.'

'What are you talking about now!'Deaq said irritated.

'Billie.'He said in a high tone.As if she was the answer to his problem.Deaq just kept looking blankly at him.

'Billie!'He said again.'She is a woman.'Van explained.

'Ooo...'Deaq said laughing mockingly and shaking his head.'No, you're not man.You're not gonna do this.'

'Why not?That's the perfect solution.'Van said, getting new energy because of his new plan.

That was when Van had entered the Candy Store, followed by Deaq.Billie had told him to get someone else, although she knew it was difficult to get someone at such a short notice.She obviously didn't care that it had to be another cop.Well on the other hand, it was just for one short evening.And it probably wasn't that worse, playing his girlfriend or love-interest, was it?

Van sighed impatient while he ticked on the steering wheel.He looked at his watch.Okay, that was it.He unbuckled his seat belt and left his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fastlane

Fastlane still isn't mine...Sadly enough...

Vanrang the doorbell and looked at the number to make sure he had the rigth one.

A blonde, petite woman opened the door.'Hi, I am so sorry that I am late.'She said.She was trying to put her earring in her ear while she turned and hurried to the bathroom.Van closed the door and looked around in Zoe's appartement.

Zoe Fairchild, a female cop, who had to work overtime because of him today.She came back from the bathroom, drinking some water and then suddenly coughing very hard and very long.Van frowned his brows when the coughing didn't stop.

'Are you allrigth?'He asked concerned stepping towards her.

She took a handkerchief and blew her nose in it.'I think I will manage.'She said, her voice sounding hoarse and tired.'It's just that...I am not feeling that well.'She said while she looked up at him.Her brown eyes had red rims around them, and now he heard her say she wasn't feeling well he noticed how pale her skin looked.

'Well I guess it will be fine.'She said walking towards her high pumps.She pushed one hand to the wall to feel its support and put on one pump.'I just feel a bit nauseous.'She mumbled weakly.She took her handkerchief again and blew her nose.After that she looked towards Van and tried to give him a reassuring smile, she failed miserably tough.Van noticed that the top of her nose was red now, something the handkerchiefs had probably done to her.Suddenly Zoe's eyes grew biglooked in shock at him.Before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong she ran towards the bathroom and he heard a few excrusiating noises.He looked at the ceiling and sighed.This just couldn't be!

It were the familiar noises of throwing up.

Deaq looked at his phone that lay on the leather chair of his sportscar.He picked it up when it began to rang.

'Where the hell are you man!You were just supposed to pick the woman up, nothing more!'Deaq snapped irritated.

'Yeah yeah relax.'Van said.

'Relax!If you wait any longer the party will be over soon because the sun will come up again in no time!'Deaq snapped sarcastic.

'We've got a problem.'

Deaq sighed audibly.'I don't want to know.'

'Zoe is...well...'Van heard her trow up again, and again.'Kind of sick.'He said.

'If you hadn't bragged that much this afternoon we could just go without a woman.'Deaq said irritated.

'Well, just go in and I will come..Alone.'

'Yeah, that's really believable.I mean, what are we?A few amateurs?No, I don't think so.You bragged about some beautiful woman you were going to take with you, if you come emptyhanded it will look weird.'

'Yeah, yeah.You are rigth.'Van said while he stared at the tile floor deep in thougth.He put a hand through his hair.

'I'll have to ask Billie.'

'What!She will kill you, if you come in a bodybag in that club it won't do our cover very good!'

'Well she just has to help us.We are proffessionals Deaq, just like you say.And I need a woman rigth now.'

'Look, I am going in, this is taking too long.I'll catch you at the club.'

'Okay.'Van said feeling miserable.

'Hey, I am really sorr...'Zoe said when she peeped around the corner.She had to break up her sentence tough to go to the toilet again.

'Okay Billie.You have to see that I need your help here.'Van said.'No.'That wouldn't do.

'Billie, Hi.You know what I asked you this afternoon?Well, you really have to change your mind because I have a problem.'

Ugh, yeah rigth, he could see the angry look on her face already.She would probably throw the door rigth in his face.Van looked in his frontmirror and took a turn on the highway.

'Billie, we work together as a team...okay, you -are- the boss...okay, we are -your- team...okay but...'Van sighed.

'Look, this is different from last time.This has got nothing to do with porn, you won't have to undress yourself, you will just have to play... an escort-girl.'Van grumbled.This whole thing was a very bad idea.But you know what?It didn't matter because he would get the job done.

He walked towards her door, full confidence and rang.He pulled up his neat trousers and waited.A stern look in his eyes.Seconds passed and his confidence seemed to slip away with every beat of his heart.He sighed to relax himself and looked at the stones of the path he was standing on.Van tried to remember how mad Billie had been this afternoon.Just to brace himself to what was coming.He had to admit that he didn't really pay attention to her being mad because he just wanted her to do what he asked from her.He bit his lip.Yeah, she was kind of mad.But on what scale?He remembered the angry look she gave him last when he pushed her buttons too much.That would probably be on one of the higher scales...Okay, she was pretty mad.And why?Just because he had said that she was just sitting around...Or something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

FastlaneChapter 3

Fastlane isn't mine!

- It was so nice to be home.- Billie thougth as she walked through her living room.She stopped shortly to stretch her back.She yawned and rubbed her eyes to get some energy back in her body; this whole day had been very draining, and very boring.She had to do so much paperwork and still had to arrange so many things that she had piled up for the last weeks that now she could still see papers and letters drifting in front of her everywhere she went.She sighed out loud while she walked towards the kitchen, enjoying the feel of her bare feet on the floor.It was nice to be able toput awayher high heels after a long day.She wore her favorite jeans, which was actually worn out pretty much but she didn't care, the thing molded to her body as a second skin.And she wore a white button-up sweater.She stretched again when she got to the fridge and a large smile appeared on her face when she thougth of what she was going to do in the coming hour.A short enthousiastic sound escaped her lips when she pictured herself in her hot steaming bubble bath, the bubbles feeling soft around her skin, relaxing her tense muscles, the small flickering ligths of burning candles, a book in one hand, and a nice glass of very good wine in the other...Her hand went to the milk while the other hand opened the cupboard at exactly the same moment; she didn't want to lose any time.A hard sound startled her out of her thougths instantly, bringing her back to reality, followed by a chain-reaction of noises now; things falling on the ground, liquid splattering everywhere except in her glass.

Van sighed irritated and looked at his watch while he rang the bell again, this time not letting go of it. – How slow can you be!- He wondered angrily.He had figured out what he was going to say, he had nothing to be nervous about.Except for the part that his boss did have a temper.A bad temper.

He pushed the bell again, and he wouldn't let go until someone opened that damn door!

'Hurry up already!'He muttered impatient.

Billie mumbled a few not so nice words as she walked quickly to the door trying to block out the excruciating sound of the doorbell.When she opened it she was surprised to see Van standing there.

'I need your help.'He said.

She still had that surprised look on her face, she froze for a moment, not being used to having Van standing on her porch and assuming something must be very wrong...

'Is something wrong?'She asked worried.Her blue eyes growing big while waiting for an answer.

'Yes.'He said.'Can I come in?I am in a hurry.'He said as he passed her.

She had barely closed the door when he already began to talk to her back.

'You remember that party tonigth?I would go with officer Zoe but she is sick.So you are probably very busy...'His eyes fell on the large stain on her sweater and jeans.'..Or not...' He mumbled.He noticed that she began putting her hands in her sides and that perticular look she got in some situations got back in her eyes, so he had to hurry now...

'So I need a date.'Van said quickly.

She just walked past him, her face blank, towards the kitchen where she took a towel and began to wipe milk of the counter.

Okay, no reaction.That definitaly is a good start!Van thougth annoyed.

'And I need it now.'He said impatiently and irritated while he followed her.

'I told you this afternoon that you had to find someone sooner.'Billie snapped angrily.

'That's not the point now.'Van snapped.'I found someone, she is sick!If I had found her last week she would still be sick this evening!'

She sighed angrily and gave him a cold stare.

She headed for her bedroom but when she passed him she smashed the wet towel into his chest.

'Look I am sorry okay?'Van said, getting the filthy towel of his clean shirt.'Nothing to do about it now.'He mumbled while walking towards a chair to get rid of the towel.

'What are you doing!'She snapped, while standing in the door-post.

He looked up at her with a questioning stare, the towel hovering in the air.

'The milk is there.'She said while looking at the counter after which she slammed the door shut.

'Yes, I know where the milk is.'Van mumbled annoyed while walking to the kitchen.'The milk is there.'He mimicked silently in a high and mocking tone.

She opened the door again a few minutes later, a tigth, blue dress gracing herfemale formand a look in her eyes that would make a normal person want to hide instantly.

'From now on you are going to think before you do something Van!Sometimes you seem to forget that I am your boss!'She snapped while walking towards the dinner table, searching for something.

Van made a mocking sound.Yeah rigth, as if he could forget!She reminded him of that almost everyday.

'That means that I give YOU jobs, and not the other way around!'She ranted on while bending forward to look under the table.

Van trew the towel in the sink.'The counter is clean, do you also want me to wash your clothes?'He asked in a honeyed voice, sarcasm seeping through.

'Don't push me Van!'She snapped giving him an irritated look.She really wanted to slap him in his face rigth now.Oooooh...That would definately feel VERY good!

And where is that stupid shoe!

She put on her left shoe that lay under one of her chairs.

Van saw that her finger was pointed at him again when she limped past him.

'And don't push me tonigth, because you've crossed the border already to far and I am sick of it!'She spat while spurring the environment for her other shoe.She spotted the object in a corner and limped towards it.

Van sighed inwardly and watched as Billie bended to put on her rigth shoe.He knew he shouldn't watch his boss, but she really looked very...What was the word?Attractive?He swallowed deep, his eyes lingering on her slender form, she really had luscious curves and his eyes paused a while when they reached her cleavage.

She straigtened herself now and painted a smile on her face.

'But tonigth is work.'

Her hands straigtened the tigth dress around her hips.

He looked away quickly, feeling embarressed.Ogling your boss?Such a wrong thing!He scolded himself angrily.

'And tomorrow...'She said pointing at him again while walking to the hall.'...Will be hell for you.'She would make sure of that!

'No...No I think tonigth will already be hell for me.'He mumbled while unbuttoning the top of his blouse, he was getting this warm irritating feeling suddenly, spreading through his whole body.


	5. Chapter 5

Fastlane, Chapter 5

Fastlane isn't mine...

Deaq shook his head when he spotted Van with no one less as his boss Billie.A grin crept on his face.

'I expected you earlier.'A voice said behind Van.

Van turned, with Billiestood next to him, very close.Her arm crept around his shoulder and she leaned into him.

'Ron.Yes, I had some...Let's say..Girl trouble.'Deaq came and slapped Van on his shoulder.'Hey man.'

'Well, let's go see that boss of yours.'Deaq said to Ron.

Ron nodded but not before looking Billie up and down with a satisfied grin on his face.He nodded appreciatingly at Van.

'He's there, that table.'Ron said pointing and walking towards it.

Van folllowed him, while Billie was all over him, playing the escort-girl role very well, followed by Deaq.Van sighed and got a grin on his face.

If she was going to give him a hard time tomorrow anyway, he could give her a hard time now, as some sort of revenge.That would just be the fair thing to do rigth?She was HIS escort-girl so HE was the boss now.And he would make sure that he was going to enjoy that.And he had to say that feeling her so close to him, wasn't that bad as he had imagined.It was rather nice...She felt soft and warm.

'Well honey.'Van said when they stopped in front of the group.Van put his hands on her ass very hard, pulling her close to his body with that and he gave her a short but hard kiss on her lips.'Go enjoy yourself somewhere else for a moment.'He said letting go of her and gently pushing her away.

Deaq had to chuckle when he saw the startled look in Billie's eyes when Van put his hands somewhere where they sure as hell didn't belong.And the kiss he gave her...Deaq had to chuckle even more but bit his lip instead to push it away.He avoided her when she passed him towards the bar by looking at the ground.He was going to make sure that he wouldn't be around the Candy Store tomorrow.Or at least, at a safe distance of these two.

'I am Van, this is Deaq.'Van said at the man who sat in the middle of four woman, who were surrounded by three very broad muscled men.

'We want to have a word with you.'Van said, placing his fingers in the waistband of his neat trousers.

Raymond looked up at the two men, took a drag of his cigarette and bended forward to put it in the tray in front of him.He leaned back very relaxed, both his arms around two woman.

'You are the guys Ron told me about?'Raymond asked.His voice sounding low and hoarse.

Van nodded.

'Ladies, I have bussiness to do.'Raymond said.Instantly they all stood up and dissapeared from the table.

Billie went to sit at the bar.She ordered some wine and put the glass down with such a force that she was afraid it would break.Luckily enough it didn't.She turned on her bar stool to look at Deaq and Van who were now sitting together with Hicks.Talking bussiness.She gave Van an angry look, trying to make his eyes burn out of his skull but sadly enough, it didn't work.She turned to take another sip of her wine.When she turned again to practice that stare again, -who knows?It migth work rigth?- Something red blocked her view.Her eyes went from the red shirt up to a face and she painted a smile on hers.

'So Van left you alone?'The man sat while he took a seat next to her.

'Yes he did.'Billie said to the man she knew as Ron.That sleeze-bag.His eyes almost undressed her.She was used to these looks, and sometimes she enjoyed them, but not when some sleeze-bag was giving them and not at all when she actually had to play an escort-girl or a prostitute.Those days were over, luckily enough.She liked her job more when she didn't have to take off her clothes anymore.The day she had left Vice was a day that she didn't regret at all.

'How many woman do you have?'Hickes asked.

Deaq shrugged.'We are beginning with a few.'

'The escort-service we are going to provide is one of high quality.'Van said.

'Rich man will look very good with one of our girls by their side.'Deaq continued.

'That's why we learn them to have class.And how to behave.This woman aren't woman from the streets Raymond.These woman are beauties who have lost themselves, and let's just say...We are helping them with finding there identity back.'Deaq said with a grin on his face.

Van nodded.

'Like the broad you took with you this evening?'Raymond asked while his eyes fell on the slender, wild form of Billie who was sitting at the bar.

'Yes, exactly like that.'Van said.

'I would like to meet her.'Raymond said.He loved woman.

Billie turned on her barstool and Van put up his hand to let her come this way.Van sighed irritated when Ron said something to her and ofcourse she ignored him and talked further with Ron.

'This one still needs to be tamed.'Van said while getting up, heading for the bar.

'Billie, Raymond wants to meet you.'Van said while taking her hand and leading her away from Ron.

Billie smiled and shook Raymond's hand while she took a seat next to Van on the couch.

'So, Van just told me that you still have to be tamed.'

Billie clenched her teeth at this comment, she felt something inside of her boil.With a lot of strain she managed to put a shy smile on her face, or something that would go trough as a smile.

Van put his arm around her lazily.'Yeah well, I am taking this one in my special care.If you know what I mean.'Van said, looking at her breasts.

Hicks nodded amused.

'As you can see, we can both profit of this.'Deaq said.'You give us your protection, and we give you part of the money we make.'

Hicks nodded, still thinking.The deal those men had done seemed a good one.They knew that he owned the city, and they wanted to put up some bars and services.He could really profit from that.He thougth deep and put his finger under his chin.Caressing his goatee.

'As you guys will understand, I first have to do some checking up.I don't do bussiness with people I don't trust.'

'Ofcourse ofcourse.'Deaq said nodding.

'I have two conditions.'

Deaq nodded.

'I want ten million dollars.Let's say as a starting capital.'

'Yes, that's understandable.'Deaq said, he had already counted on that.

Van moved closer to Billie.Nodding too.He had to admit that he really liked bossing Billie around.

'Okay, that's a deal then.You can come by tomorrow in the afternoon.'Hicks said as he began to scrabble something on a note.

Billie felt Van moving closer to her.His body pressed against hers.She really got the feeling that he was playing her.She looked up at his face, his grey-green eyes were looking at Hicks.Her finger moved to his face, caressing his goatee.She smiled and put her head into his chest while her arm hugged him close, her hand in his side now.Her hand slipped under his shirt, caressing his warm skin.

Van was distracted from the talk when he felt Billie moving close to him.She had put her head into his chest and her arms were encircling him.He gasped at her closeness and he gasped even more when he felt her warm hand lingering on his naked skin.He felt Billie move so close to him that he could feel the couch pushing in his back.

When Billie had pinned Van safely to the wall, she moved her fingers away a milimeter from his skin and planted her sharp nails in it.

His back arched up butshe just kept pushing him hard against the couch with her bodyso the movement would be small and no one would notice that Billie was actually digging her sharp nails into his exposed skin.

Billie chuckled seductively and moved towards his ear.'So lucky that I didn't cut my nails yet.'She whispered in his ear.When she was sure that her nails had dug enough in his skin, she let go.'Restrain yourself Van...Next time I will take a place lower down your body.'She moved away from his ear and looked at Deaq and Hicks again.

Van forced a smile on his face and nodded towards Hicks when he gave the piece of paper with directions to one of his many villa's to Deaq.

That bitch!He caressed the sore spot in his side automatically and when he looked at his finger there was a tiny droplet of blood on it.Unbelievable.He gave Billie a side look.Yeah, she definately needed to be tamed..That one.

'Is something wrong Van?'Billie asked with a worried look on her face, and a very amused look in her eyes when she saw that he was looking at her.

'No ofcourse not.'Van said in a nice voice.What the ever hell could be wrong!

'And what is the second condition?'Deaq asked.

Raymond Hickes looked up and his gaze went to the beautiful woman sitting next to Van.

'I want to borrow her.'He said.

Van tensed up immediately.Billie's eyes shot to Hickes instantly.

'No.'Van said.'Yes.'Deaq said at exactly the same time.

Deaq gave Van an annoyed look.And looked to Hicks again.

'That's a deal.'Deaq said.

'No it isn't.'Van said moving and bending forward.Now all three pair of eyes were on him.Van coughed.

'She is...Kind of...My...'He thougth deep.'Fiancee.'He spat out.

Deaq's eyes grew big, looking angry at his partner.

'Well okay.'Hickes said dissapointed.

'We will see you tomorrow then.'Deaq said getting up.

They stood up to give Raymond a hand.

Once they were outside Billie marched away from Van, her high heels clicking on the pavement.

'Deaq, I want you to bring me home.'She said in a stern voice.The tone in her voice made clear that she didn't tolerate peremtory.

Deaq shook his head in annoyement.He was angry with his partner.

'I don't know why you two are mad at me..'Van began.

'Now!Deaq!'Billie snapped, totally ignoring Van as if he wasn't even around.Deaq snapped his mouth shut at her comment and walked to his car where Billie was already standing.But not at the byriders seat.

'Give me your keys.'She ordered him.

'I...What?'Deaq asked surprised.

'Give...ME...THE...KEYS!'She ordered through gritted teeth.He gave them to her and then looked back angrily at Van.He walked towards the other side of the car and was just in time to open the door and to get in when she drove of with screeching tires.


	6. Chapter 6

Fastlane, Chapter 6

Fastlane isn't mine...

Deaq was glad that he had survived last nigth.The moment he had to give up his keys to Billie he just had a sligth moment of fear for his life.She had been so angry, that she probably needed to feel in control again of something.Given the fact she hadn't been all nigth.Well, he could understand something of that.

Van walked towards him silently, greeted him and they walked towards Billie who was sitting behind her desk.A look of concentration on her face.

They barely sat when she stood up.

'I thougth about this almost whole nigth and this whole morning, because...Van, I am really trying to understand you here.'Billie said in a controlled voice.She put her arms in front of her chest and looked at him.Waiting for an answer.

She had really tried not to explode, like last nigth.She had done the rigth thing, she had walked away from him while all she had wanted to do was smash him into a brick wall.She had tougth this over and over, and ended up being frustrated all the time, but she would at least try to get through to him in a normal way, and to keep her temper down.She could do that, she could do that very well.She could control herself very well too.Billie told herself, her hand pushing away a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

'What part exactly?'Van asked sitting up straigther.

'The part where you told Hicks that I am your fiancee?'Billie said, still managing to not scream in his face.

Yes he had thougth about that too.That moment...It just flipped out of his mouth.He just couldn't bare Hicks putting his filthy hands on her, touching her.And he was a dangerous man...He opened his mouth but got interrupted by her.

Deaq followed his boss with his eyes and noticed that she was doing her nervous walk again.She sometimes did that when she was kind of relax and when she was thinking, but sometimes she did it too in other situations, like now.It almost seemed like she was ready to jump out of her skin.Her ponytail danced behind her as her face snapped towards Van.

'It was great that he was interested in me!So I could come closer to him that way!'She spat angrily.'And just tell me why you stopped that great plan!'

'I...He wouldn't have just wanted you as an escort-girl, I saw the look on his face.You would have been in danger. 'Van said.

'I am sorry.'She said turning and walking behind her desk.'Am I really hearing this correctly!You kept me away from him because it's dangerous!You feel the need to protect me?'She almost spat out these last words as if they were filled with poisen.

'Well no, that wasn't it.It was that we couldn't be there to back you up when you would...be...with him.'

'Be WITH him!'Billie spat.'I wouldn't be WITH him Van..'She spat while leaning on her desk towards him.'Because I played an ESCORT-GIRL not a PROSTITUTE!'Billie shouted.'Do you even remember your job here?I am not one of those woman in despair who need your help so badly like Sophia or so many others!'She spat at him.She really didn't want to end up in that line of woman.

These words hit him like a jab to his face and he bended forward in his chair, anger rising through his whole body.

'I am A COP, just like you!'She walked around her desk towards him.'Only I HAVE A HIGHER RANK!'She shouted at him now.'Something you just can't putthat in thatthick empty skull of yours!'She said an angry finger pointing at her head.

'Okay, maybe it was a mistake to say no, especially when Deaq said yes.'Van said angrily, getting up now too.They both stepped a few paces towards each other.

'But don't act like you are some invincible woman because; here's a newsflash: You aren't!It just didn't seem a good idea to let a killer 'borrow' you and let him have his way with you, well how awful that I did that!'Van spat.

'It didn't seem a good idea!'Billie snapped sarcastic and surprised while she put her hands in her sides.

'What else?You just would have trown yourself in his arms!'Van spat.

'Yes I would have VAN!Because that is my job!And your job is to listen to me!Something which you didn't over and over again yesterday!And I am sick of the way you treat woman and the way you treat me!I deserve some respect from you!'She spat at him.This was it.She felt so disrespected by him, as if she wasn't good at her job.

'You have my respect alrigth!But did you forget what happened in the past?With Gavin perhaps?Or should I name more example's?'He shouted back.Deaq shook his head no in a warning behind him.

'You just keep bringing that back don't you!'She shouted through clenched teeth.'That you know about that doesn't mean that you decide what happens here.'She said, sounding somewhat calmer.She turned her back to him to walk away.

'No ofcourse not, you always know what is best to do.'He said in a sarcastic tone.

Deaq's eyes almost popped out of his head when he shook his head again no.He made a stop sign towards Van.

'You do remember that Hicks is a drugdealer don't you?'He said to Billie's retrieving back.She stopped and stood frozen to the ground.Ofcourse she knew that.That bastard.He was baiting her.

'What do you mean by that?'She asked slowly, turning her face towards him.

He was so angry with her, and he felt so powerless.

'O, nothing.Just leave all to Billie and it will all be fine.'He said, turning to sit back in his seat.'Put some drugs in her veins, and she will oblige to everything you want.'He said after that, the moment these mean words left his mouth he already regretted them, but he didn't have time to even look up at her and apologize because of the impact of something hard that hit him in his mouth, sending him from his chair onto the hard desk and finally on the floor.When he opened his eyes he saw her high heels walking away from him.He went to sit up feeling dizzy instantly and touched his lip.He looked at his finger to see his own blood on it now.

Deaq sighed.'Men, that really was low of you.'He said.

Van sighed too and tried to get up.He was still dizzy from the blow to his head.Yes, it had been low.And he didn't know why he had pushed her that far.But he felt so frustrated as if he had no effect on her what so ever, he just wanted her to listen to him.To understand what he meant, and he had felt that touching her in her weakest spot would be the only way to get her attention.Well, and he had gotten attention allrigth.He thougth while he trew himself back in his chair, holding his finger against his throbbing lip.

He didn't have to turn around to hear her walking back to them.The sound of her high heels told him everything he needed to know; they sounded angry, and determined.

Billie walked around the desk with a black sportbag and trew it on the desk.She opened it and the insides of the bag showed money.

Deaq whistled.

'Ten Million dollars for this afternoon.Like you agreed with Hicks.You are going.'She said all bussiness now to Deaq and Van.Avoiding Van some more then Deaq.

'As for his second request...'She began.'You are going to tell Raymond Hicks that you changed your mind, that he can call me anytime he wants too and that you were just jealous or whatever.Make whatever you want from it, you are always so good in making things up, so use that talent now.'She said in a sarcastic tone.'Just make sure that he knows that he won't be in trouble if he hangs out with me.'

Van looked at the ground, not facing her.

'Okay that's done then.'Billie said in a firm voice.Shutting off her computer and walking away.

'Where are you going?'Deaq asked surprised.

'Somewhere else then here.'Billie snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

Fastlane, Chapter 7

Fastlane isn't mine...

'Well it seems that that is enough.'Hicks said when he looked in the sportbag that was filled with money.His hands went over the money.The feel of money was just so amazing, he loved it.A smile appeared on his face.

'It's nice doing bussiness with you both.'Hicks said, looking up, both his hands still in the bag.'Come and join me on the terrace so we can make some further arrangement.It's such a nice weather...'Hicks said while he moved to the large curtains to open them.

Deaq looked around in the large room.It was filled with expensive things.He had to narrow his eyes when the sun shone trough the large windows.

Hicks opened the glass doors that lead towards a very large terrace and a swimming pool.

'And there's a very nice view here.'Hicks continued, smiling as he turned towards Van and Deaq.They both got up and followed him outside into the heat of the afternoon.

'Please sit.'Hicks offered them.Deaq sat himself down his eyes looking for the direction where he heard laughter from.Van wanted to sit too but Hicks stopped him.

'Van, I like a word with you?'

Van gave Deaq a short look and nodded casually.

Deaq got a brigth smile on his face when he noticed four woman at the end of the pool, all cluttered together, probably gossiping.And they were wearing small bikini's.He was really beginning to enjoy this part of the job.He bended backwords in his chair and put his arms in his neck while his eyes slowly went over each body.

'I really appreciate what you did.'Hicks said.

Van's mouth popped shut.He wanted to apologize for the Billie thing but what did Hicks mean now?He had no clue whatsoever.He just looked at Hicks.

'Uh...Yeah...'He mumbled.He didn't know how to answer anyway.

Deaq looked at one of the woman.She was slender and very well filled in all the rigth places he thougth as his smile broadened.He watched her swim to the side of the pool as she leanly pushed herself up on the tiles.Moving her lean body away from the pool.She walked gracious, with swaying hips towards Van and Hicks.God, what a woman!He tried to see her face but the sun was too brigth.Well the face didn't really matter...I mean, with a body like that!Deaq laughed again, a content sigh escaped his lips.

Van looked up from Hicks when he saw a woman walking towards him.

Deaq narrowed his eyes while he sipped from the cocktail the butler just brougth.Men, a butler and all these woman, that must be the dreamlife!He thougth while his eyes fell on the beautiful woman again, he narrowed his eyes again and chocked instantly in his cocktail...

'Hi Van.'Billie said with an amused smile on her face.She bended forward while she put one hand on his chest and kissed his cheeck.Then she walked past him and dove in the pool again.

Van's throat grew dry instantly.He stopped breathing for just a moment.He tried to stop his mouth from falling open.

'I am so glad you changed your mind about her.'Hicks said while his eyes followed her lean and 'half naked' form Van noticed angrily.

Van cleared his throat.'Yeah, I am glad I changed my mind.Sorry for my heavy reaction yesterday.When it comes to her..I just get a bit jealous sometimes you know.Just be gentle to her okay?'

Hicks nodded with an amused smile on her face.'Always.'He said while leading Van back to Deaq who was wiping his nose with a handkerchief.Man, that was a long time ago that he had choked in something this hard!The cocktail had even come through his nose!What a shocker!

Billie sat in the pool while the three other woman were chatting animatedly about everything and everybody.She smiled.The sun felt hot in her face but the water made up for that.The water felt wonderful.She had borrowed a bikini from Eliza, the woman who was sitting next to her and was bragging about which diet she was taking and how long she was able to hold on, while others had given up so quickly.

Billie looked at the sparkling of the water and thougth about Hicks.The minute she had left the Candy Store she went back home for a change of clothes and drove here.Hicks had offered her to stay over for a while and enjoy the pool.And that had been a good idea.Because now she got to talk to the other woman.Woman who knew Hicks probably very well.She could get to know things from these woman that men could probably never get out of them.She smiled and joined in in the conversation that was going on.

All the woman looked up when Raymond Hickes entered the terrace, followed by two men.

'Wow, would you look at that!'Sandy said, a dark beautiful woman.

'I could eat me some of that!'Eliza laughed, her blonde hairs flowing around.

'I like the dark one.'Jill said while a sly smile crept on her face.

'Who are they?'Jill asked, looking at the other woman.

'I overheard that they are new in the business.'

Eliza bit her lip.'Look at the white one.He is so cute!I love his hair.And those sunglasses...And that body...Don't you agree Billie?'Eliza said turning towards Billie.

Billie's eyes had also been on Van and Deaq, she tried to see them the way the others saw them but had difficulties with that.'Uhm...Yeah...He is cute.'Billie mumbled.

She looked at Van again.Maybe he was cute, in some way.If he kept his mouth shut.

'Look at the other one, he is so muscular.'Sandy said while her intense gaze never left Deaq.

'I know who they are.'Billie said.All three gazes of the woman instantly on her now.

'The dark one is Deaq and the other one is Van.Van is kind of...My fiancee.'She said.God, that sounded weird!

'I have to go greet him.I'll be back in a few.'Billie said while she swam away from the woman towards the side of the pool.

--------

Billie dove back in the water and swam to her new 'colleguas' with a smile on her face.The look on Van's face had been very amusing so to say.

'He is your fiancee?'Eliza asked quickly and very curious.

'Tell us all!'Sandy said in a conspiratory tone.All three woman suddenly moving closer to Billie.

'Well...'Billie began.What could she say about Van?Maybe sticking to the truth a bit would be best.

'He can be sweet from time to time.But most of the time he is kind of annoying, and demanding.'

'Demanding?'Sandy asked almost purring over Billie by that word.

'Uh..Yes..'Billie stammered.She obviously meant the word in another context then the woman took it.

'So is he demanding...Everywhere?'Eliza asked, biting her lip and trowing a wanting look at Van.

'..Everywhere?'Billie asked.

'In bed.'Jill said.The girls began to giggle.

'O.'Billie said, she got it now.'Yes he is actually.'She couldn't even imagine what he would be like..In bed...Didn't want to imagine that ofcourse...But still she saw some images before her that she couldn't push away.He would probably be sweet and gentle.'He is...Sweet and gentle...'But he would be rough and hard to.'But at the same time, he is hard and rough too.'Billie lied.The woman giggling again.Billie noticed the longing looks some of them got in their eyes.How sad could you be to want someone like Van?Tsk.

Her eyes fell on Van now too.She sighed.She hated it when other woman practically drooled over him.He wasn't that special was he?

If they only knew how annoying he could be!They would all stay out of his way then!

But she was lying to herself now.And that wasn't rigth.Van wasn't always annoying.He had sweet and caring sides to him.He cared for her, as she cared for him and Deaq.They watched out for each other and she felt safe with them.They would give their lives to save her, and she would give hers to save them.Van...Van was kind of a sensitive man.And on the other hand he could be rough and hard.Just the things she liked in a man.She felt shocked by this thougth.What was she saying!It must be sunburn.

'So!Go on!'Sandy said impatiently making Billie snap out of her thougths.

Billie got a mischievous look in her eyes now and began to grin.She moved closer to the girls.

'Yes he is great.'She said, moving even closer, wanting to wipe that longing look on their faces away.'But I have to be honoust here.'She said, turning to look at the three men who were sitting around the table now, enjoying their drinks.

'He has a few problems.'

'Problems?'Eliza asked surprised.

Billie nodded and tried to pull an earnest face.She sighed heavily as if what she was going to tell was hard for her too.

'Yes.'She said.'Since the accident, there's not much left...Down there...If you know what I mean.'She said sounding very sad.She pretended to not be able to look at the woman, because of the grief she felt for that.

'Oh NO!'Sandy said shocked.

'The accident!'Eliza blurted out.

'What accident?'Jill asked curiously.

Well, she had them where she wanted them.Billie thougth amused.She had always been a good actress.Smiling from the inside, almost crying on the outside she began to talk again.

'Yes...He was in a car-accident a few years ago.He...Well, I don't want to go in any details but well, as I said, he can't do much anymore.He isn't really much of a man anymore.'Billie sighed a trembling breath.And was surprised that she was so good at this that she could even make her breath tremble in grief!

'Yes, he wanted me to be his fiancee, well I just said yes for the money you know.I need money.And well, I kind of pity him.He always acts like he is so tough...'She bended forward now and began to whisper.'While he really isn't...In no way anymore.'

'What a pity.'Eliza sighed.

Sandy nodded.

------

'Well guys, have some fun at the pool if you want too.I have a few things to arrange.'Hicks said while walking inside with his drink.

'O, we will.'Deaq said while licking his lips and getting up instantly.

'Come one man!'Deaq said when Van got up slowly.

'Did you see her?'Van asked.

'Yeah.'Deaq smiled.'Was kind of hard to look around her eey!It's her own choice, let's have some fun.Ligthen up.You can use the relaxation man.'

Van nodded and followed Deaq.Deaq was rigth!That Billie was around didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun.He pulled up the waistband of his trousers and walked proudly behind Deaq.His eyes were on the three woman.Which one of them would he like most?Or which two..It didn't matter.

'Eeh, we split them up allrigth?'Van said to Deaq.

'Yeah.. well, whatever, we'll see.'Deaq said as they reached the pool.

The woman made a greeting sound as they climbed out of the pool.Van got a surprised look on his face as he stood frozen to the ground.All woman went to Deaq.

'Hey man, sober up.You gotta take what you can.'Deaq said walking by Van with a large smile on his face and three sets of female arms around him.'There's still one left.'Deaq called over his shoulder, smiling wide.

Van followed Deaq with his eyes.He couldn't believe it.How was this possible?

Billie tried to hide a very, very, very big smile.She really should stop that smile from coming on her face, her face migth not be able to take the pressure and crack in two.O, she just had to remember the look on Van's face.So she could picture this moment over and over again when she wanted to, for years to come!She looked away towards the pool.Still trying to control herself, he would instantly know she had said something if he saw the very amused and very happy look in her eyes.

Van turned towards Billie and tried to look at her face.Just look at her face Van.Then all will be okay.Don't look at that tiny bikini that is...No, don't finish that thougth.The face.Just the face.

'What's up Van?'Billie asked turning around and leaning her arms on the side of the pool.She put her chin on her arms while her big blue eyes looked up at him.He squatted near her to see her better.

'Nothing Billie.Why would there be something up?'He asked trying to keep his voice steady.

What had gotten into these woman?Why weren't they interested in him?He just couldn't stop thinking about this.

'Look, about earlier...'Van began trying to make some sort of apology for his behaviour towards her.

'Not now Van.I am enjoying my afternoon, let's just keep it that way.'She said while moving away from the side quickly and dissapearing under water.

He stood up and shook his head annoyed.Well, here he was.Alone.And there was Deaq surrounded by woman.Maybe he wore the wrong aftershave?He smelled his shirt while he walked back to the terrace.

-------

Hicks stood by the window.In a dark corner next to the curtains.Travis joined him and followed Hicks' gaze.

'Is she a good enough Mary?'Travis asked.

Hicks studied her body, the way she moved, the smile on her face when she turned away from Van.He took a sip from his cocktail.He nodded slowly.

'I think she will give me some pleasure Travis.'He looked at his trusty compagnon.'Do you think she will scream hard?'

Travis smiled and his gaze went to the woman who dove under water now.He shrugged.'There's something about her, she comes over shy but she has something...'

Hicks nodded.'Yes, she has something spicy in her.'He took another sip of the delicous cocktail his butler had made.A smile crept on his face.

'I want him too.'Hicks said while his gaze fell on Van.

'The guy?'Travis asked surprised.

Hicks nodded, still smiling.'Yes.Do you remember last time?'

Travis nodded.

'I was really dissapointed.I don't want that anymore.If she migth dissapoint me, he will make sure that I will still have some fun.There is something between them.He cares for her.'A sly smile appeared on Hicks face as he looked at Travis.'Imagine the pain I will be able to cause...'

----Hey everyone!I hope you liked it!Stay tuned for the next chapters because they won't be that sunny anymore...A lot of danger is coming up for Deaq, Billie and Van...(and maybe some more romance...?)

Thanks to the reviewers, I really appreciate reviews, so don't stop reviewing!

Transgenics-are-hot; Yeah, I am sorry about the spelling mistakes, I try to get them all out but I haven't written a lot in English yet, mostly in Dutch.I use a dictionary tough...Hope there are less mistakes in the coming chapters!

DKM: Thanks for your compliments!I am gald that I made you laugh!I hope you will laugh a lot more at the chapters I just wrote..I appreciate your comments a lot, especially because I followed your story.

Prplerayne; Thanks for your review too!


	8. Chapter 8

Fastlane, Chapter 8

Fastlane isn't mine and it will NEVER be….-sigh, sigh-...

WARNING: Some violence in this chapter!

---

Van looked at Billie.She was just sitting there.Acting like nothing had ever happened.

All bussiness again.

All Billie again.

He looked at her hair, she wore it in a ponytail again, some of her brown hair was covering her forehead.And under that hair she had that wrinkle, the wrinkle she got when she was concentrated, or getting angry.It was the first reason.She seemed totally engrossed in her work, her slender fingers holding a piece of paper which just couldn't lose her attention, her long-sleeved blouse was so long that he almost didn't see her hands.Just the long fingers peaking out of it.She moved her attention to her computer now and typed a few things.She had to know that he was staring at her, rigth?His grey-green eyes stared even more intently at her but she still didn't look up.Okay, she was good at this, very good.

'You said something didn't you?'Van said out of the blue.

Billie looked up from her computerscreen, a confused look in her eyes.

'Am I supposed to know what you are talking about?'Billie asked.

Yeah, she could try but she wouldn't fool him.Looking at him with those blue eyes shining all big and innocent.She must have been a cute baby with these eyes; getting everything she wanted.He laughed mockinly.She still got whatever she wanted, and -O, hell on earth- if she wouldn't get it.

'I don't know what woman say when they are together in a swimming pool wearing nothing more then tiny bikinis...'Van said sarcastic.He paused for a moment.

'You said something to them.'He fired at her.

Billie shrugged with an uninterested look on her face now.She looked back at the screen.

'O, you mean yesterday.'She said casually.She had smiled the whole afternoon, the rest of the evening and possibly even in her sleep, -but she didn't really know that- , and the whole morning when she decided to get back to being serious again.After all, she wasn't a little child.It had been fun, but there was a lot of work to do.

'Yes!'Van snapped uncontrollably, he just wanted to know!'So enligthen me!'

Billie stood up as she took some papers of the pile that lay on her desk, she passed him and walked of the stairs.'I just said that you are my fiancee, that's all.'A sly and confident smile spread over her face when she walked away while looking at the papers in her hands.

Van followed her.'O, so you warned them to stay away from me because you were jealous?'He said feeling proud all of a sudden.

She turned around and gave him a look that made him think he was the stupidest person on the whole earth for even thinking a thing like that.

She paused for a moment before her reaction came.

'Yes...Sure...Whatever makes you feel better.'She said sarcastic.

'Deaq!Can you come over here, we have some things to discuss.'Billie yelled to the other side of the Candy Store.

---

'Okay then that's finished.'Billie said while getting up from her desk.

'I think I have the nigth off then.'She sighed content at that.'I can really use that.'She said as she put her suitcase on the desk and gave Van a look.

'Why are you looking at me?'Van asked surprised.

She didn't answer, just put Hicks' files in her suitcase.

'Why was she looking at me like that?'Van asked to Deaq.Deaq shrugged.

'Yeah well, we got another party to go too.Not that I mind that much.'Deaq said smiling broadly.

'You are pretty sure that you are free tonigth aren't you?'Van asked Billie.'Maybe Hicks decides that he wants you there.'

She shook her head.'Not tonigth.He would have already asked me if that were true.'

'Goodnigth.'She said as she passed both men.

Van jumped out of his seat and followed her.

This was probably the time to go and apologize.The sooner he would do that, the quicker it would be over...

'Billie.'

She turned.

'I still wanted to say something.About yesterday...'He said when he was standing in front of her.

He felt the sudden urge to bite his nails.Weird, he hadn't bitten his nails in years.He sighed.

'I am sorry about what I said.I was out of line.'He looked away shortly before he had the courage to face her.He sighed again and looked at her.It wasn't so much that he had trouble with apologizing to Billie, it was more that he hated the things he had said to her.

'Yeah, you were.'She said when she turned.

'I didn't mean that about Gavin.I am sorry for bringing that up.I guess...I was just being a jerk.'He mumbled.

She turned towards him.She really appreciated that he said these things.

'Thanks Van.Thanks for saying this.'She said, her eyes soft and warm.

---

Billie opened her eyes and moaned.She looked around and saw the black leather of her couch.She must have dosed off.She went to sit up, her fashion magazine falling on the ground in the process as she rubbed her eyes.Her eyes fell on her dvd-player which told her that it was already past three o clock.She stood up and yawned while she stretched herself.She really needed to get herself to bed now.She wandered towards her bedroom when she heard a sound.She stopped and turned her face towards the sound.She frowned.It was coming from the hall.She shook her head.Probably some bird nesting in the ceiling or something.She had that a lot lately.She sighed as she wandered towards the bathroom.She gave herself a look in the mirror.She looked tired.Her face turned instantly when she heard another noise.She frowned her brows.She had closed her door rigth?She didn't remember.She did so many things automatically.She walked to the door of her bathroom.Yes she closed the door.Ofcourse she did.She put her arms above her head and made herself long to relax her muscles.She sighed as she wandered towards the hall, opening the door as her hand went to the ligth-switch.Suddenly the door got slammed against her causing her to collide with the wall.

---

'So...Eliza...'Van said while he leaned back in the couch.'You met Billie.

Eliza nodded.'Yes, she is nice.'

Van smiled and nodded.'Yes, I guess she told you that she's my fiancee?'

---

Billie turned instantly towards the tall man that stood behind her.

'Hello.'He said.He was grinning and licked his lips while he looked her up and down.

This wasn't good.She had to get to her gun.

'So nice to meet you.'He said as she ran off but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back with an immense force.She fell to the ground when he suddenly released his grip on her.

'I am Travis.'He said.Billie jumped up in one swift move as Travis casually crossed his arms in front of his broad muscular chest.Blocking the door to her living-room with his body.

Billie swallowed again when she saw how tall this Travis-guy was.And how...Muscular..His arms were as broad as...Well probably as her legs...And not to mention that he was almost two heads bigger then her.It made her feel very tiny and petite.And her heart began to bang so loud she was afraid her ribs couldn't keep it in it's place anymore.

'You have two options; You come with me easily, or you come with me the hard way.'

'Who are you!'Billie spat angrily.How dare he come into her house!And demand something from her!

'I already told you.You should have listened.'He came towards her.She braced herself.This man could probably break her arm in two with just a snap of his large fingers but she was not going to let herself be intimitated by this large monster.

'I have a third option.'Billie spat.'I am going to break your neck!'

He smiled.He liked stubborn woman.

She looked up at him as he came towards her.He put one hand on her shoulder.

'What are you doing?'She asked while her eyes went to his hand.She just needed him to get close...Very close now...

'This won't hurt.'Travis said as he raised his other hand in the air,

'O.'She said as she ducked very quickly and kicked her knee in his crotch.'It will.'She said smugly as she ran her fist in his face, feeling his nose break under the impact.

She pushed him aside to ran towards her living-room, in search of her gun.

Her eyes grew big as the bag on her table did not carry her gun...A shocked gasp left her mouth.She cursed herself for not putting her gun in the same place..Where was the stupid thing!She looked around frantically for some other weapon.

---

Eliza nodded.'Yes, she told us.'

'Yeah...'Van sighed.'Billie is a good girl.Only has some nasty habits.'

'O?She does?'Eliza asked, raising an eyebrow.

---

Billie got slammed onto her glass table which broke into a thousand pieces under her weigth.She quickly moved away from it and jumped up.Taking a glass jar in her hand on the way.

Travis tilted his head a bit as he looked at her and smiled.'Well well.The woman knows how to figth.'He said coming towards her.The bitch had broken his nose.He wouldn't forgive her for that...

She lunged at him and made a fast move to smash the jar in his head, but before it came even close to his face he already punched her in her stomach.She doubled over in pain, but kicked him instantly in his leg.She had learned to deal with pain and could react very quickly.The jar fell to the ground, scattering in thousands of pieces.

---

'Yeah.She gets kind of jealous sometime.Well, actually a lot of times.She can be a real bitch.Sometimes I really have to watch her when she is around other woman.'Van said while he took a sip of his wine.

---

Billie blocked his fist quickly and slapped him in his face.He just stood there, the only thing that had moved was his face.Her mouth fell open at that.He looked back at her.Raising his eyebrow.He grabbed her by her blouse and dragged her towards the bar, trowing her over it.Glass smashed against the wall everywhere when she fell against the cupboards on the wall which were carrying all sorts of bottles of wine and simple longdrink glasses.She groaned in pain again as she fell to the ground and the air got squished out of her longues by the impact.Her arms moved in front of her face to protect herself from the falling bottles.Travis jumped over the bar and bended to take her by her ankles and dragged her towards the end of the bar.Billie groaned angrily as she felt the scattered glass cutting open her skin.She got hold of a broken bottle and held it safely in her hands.When Travis let go of her she jumped up and lashed out with the sharp side of it, causing Travis to yelp in pain when the sharp bottle ripped open the skin on his chest.His fist connected with her jaw instantly and as she fell back and rolled over on the ground she grabbed the hammer that lay under a cupboard.She stood on her feet again, wavering.In one hand a heavy iron hammer, the other hand was clenched into a tigth fist, she looked angrily as blood seeped from her mouth onto her clothes.She watched from under her eyebrows as her attacker ran towards her.

---

'So, what did she tell you?About me I mean.'Van said looking at Eliza.

Eliza looked up at Van.'Nothing.'She bit her lip while her gaze wondered off, thinking deep.

---

One hand was pulling her up at her hair and the other was clenched in a fist connecting with her face over and over again..She fell to the ground as he let go of her hair.She groaned in pain as she reached the ground.Having lost every idea of direction.He whiped her blood on his Jeans.She put her trembling arms in front of her face, trying to protect it but she couldn't see anymore, she got dizzy, and pain flew through her body.She couldn't make out anymore where he was standing.She tried to move away but didn't get far.Blood that was seeping from her forehead fogged her view.She wiped it away with one arm.While the other arm moved over the floor, dragging her body with it, to get away from him.She felt the bitter taste of blood in her mouth.Her muscles were trembling from the restraint they had been under.Her hand went to a piece of broken mirror on the ground.A new weapon...

She cried out when a big shoe pinned her wrist to the ground making the sharp mirror-piece dig deep into her hand.He laughed out loud and dragged her up from the ground.

---

'She said you had an accident.'Eliza said carefully.She didn't want to embarress Van.

'An accident?'Van asked surprised.

Eliza nodded.

'What accident?'

---

'It was nice playing with you.But it has to end now.'Travis said in her ear, her fist spun weakly through the air in a last attempt to harm him but he easily dodged it and slammed her head in the wall.

---

'A car accident.She said..That...After that...'Eliza blushed.

'Yes?'Van asked.'Look just tell me, it was one of her lies.I didn't have an accident at all.'

'She said...Well,...that you weren't much of a man anymore, and there wasn't much left down there anymore.'

Van laughed out loud and shook his head.That bitch.

That BITCH!She would pay for that!

---

Her body went limp when she hit the wall.She slowly slided to the ground.

---

'So it isn't true then?'Eliza asked.

Van shook his head.'No, it's just one of her made-up stories.I am glad that you told me.'

---

He watched her to make sure that she was really unconsciouss.That bitch had some strong moves.He smiled when he concluded that the only thing moving on her was the blood that seeped out of the large gash on her forehead.She looked like a bloody mess; there was blood all over the skin on her arms, together with scratches in her neck and face.Her clothes were torn and ripped.That was just too bad...

---

Van stood up and walked towards Deaq.'Hey, I want to go home.'

Deaq nodded and put his drink on the bar.'Yeah, it's late already.'

'Can you even imagine we had to work all day and nigth and Billie is relaxing somewhere on her couch or in her bath or whatever she does in private.'

Deaq smiled as they walked towards the car.

'She was probably doing girly-things all nigth, like painting her nails while she watches some sleezy tv-show and reading a magazine and making facial masks.'Van said angrily and mockingly.

'She is probably fantasizing how she is going to take a man down with a real Xena-sword.'Deaq laughed out loud.That would be so funny!Xena and Billie, hihihi.

'Maybe she is cleaning her gun and thinking about who is going to be her next victim.'

Deaq continued.

Yes, and probably sharpening her nails too, Van thougth.He took the carkeysto open his door.

'Yeah that could be true.'Van said as he saw an image of a gun-cleaning Billie with red nailpolish on her toenails, putting the items of her gun next to the magazine and nail polish bottel.Crying along with one of Xena's warcries.

'She will be asleep by now.And let me tell you Deaq, she needs that sleep allrigth, because when I see her tomorrow, she has hell to pay for.'Van watched in his backmirror and drove out of the parkingspot.

Deaq sighed.'Why don't you just leave the woman alone.'He said while he pushed away some of the mess that was lying at his feet.Leave Van in a car for a day and he will mess the place up totally.

'O, I want to.But she doesn't leave ME alone.'Van said irritated.He would wipe that smug smile of her face allrigth.Sleep well Billie, because you are going to need it.

---

Travis bended and put the ligth, small body of the woman over his shoulder.He still felt some pain in his chest when he moved, he had to let someone look at that.Not to mention his nose.Every move he made with his facial muscles hurt like hell.That bitch.

This was the first time one of the bitches had made a move against him.Most of them had just been frigtened, or had screamed.But this one had been too busy to scream.

Hicks wouldn't be very glad when he saw the mess he had made of her.

Travis got a content smile on his face when he thougth about what would happen to the bitch as she got in the hands of Hicks.

She would definately scream then...

--------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for your reviews!

I had some trouble writing this chapter.I found it hard to describe the actions in the figthing 'scene's ' very well, I hope they aren't too long or confusing.Just wanted to make sure that it's obvious that Billie wouldn't just give up in a figth.


	9. Chapter 9

Fastlane Chapter 9

Fastlane isn't mine!

---------------------------

Hicks turned around in the large living room.

'It's good that you called me Travis.

Very good.'He said as he inspected his surroundings.At least one of his men had a brain.

It was always hard to find good men to work for you.

Travis nodded as he looked at a painting that hung on the wall.

'I found it very weird that this woman has such a large house, with so many expensive things.'

The other houses he had been to were always very sober, or messy.They had fit to the situation the woman had been living in.But this house, this house didn't fit to a woman who had no money, and was at the edge of her life, almost living in the gutter.

'Real designer things.'Hicks said as his finger went over the smooth leather of Billie's couch.

'If the place belonged to her father, or a rich relative...'Travis begun.

Hicks shook his head.'No, it doesn't.I checked all of that remember.'Hicks turned towards Travis.'Billie has no one, apart from Van and Deaq.She is from the streets, just like the others were.They think that they get a better life.'Hicks said, a smile appeared on his face.

He turned towards the broken coffee table.'In a way they do ofcourse...'He said, his smile turning into a sly smile.

'This one didn't seem very insecure.It doesn't add up.'Travis said as he looked around too.

Hicks shook his head.'I think Van and Deaq lied to me.'Hicks put his hand in his pocket to get his cigarbox.'It's kind of funny that her file says these things about her while they are lies.'He said as he casually took out a cigar and held it under his nose.Enjoying the scent.

'Boss?'A voice said from the bedroom door.Hicks turned his head towards Carlos.He held up a badge.

Hicks frowned his brows as he walked towards Carlos.

'She is a cop!'He spat out, his words filled with disgust, venom and astonishment.

Hicks clenched his teeth in anger.'A COP!'He shouted.'A F#(& COP!'He slammed his fist in the wall.

Hicks turned towards Travis.He didn't feel any pain, though his knuckles were red now from the wall they had collided with.His anger overshadowed everything.

'Do you think Van and Deaq know about this?'Travis asked.'Maybe they are cops too?'

'I don't know.They could be...They could be in on this.'  
Hicks began to pace around.

'They think that they are smarter then me?

They think they can outsmart ME! Well, they are at the wrong adress!

Cop or not.I don't care.'Hicks shouted angrily.His face turning red, making the vein on his forehead visible.

'What are you going to do with the woman?'Travis asked.

'It's too late to change something now.She already saw you.We will just go along with the

plan.'Hicks said in a calm voice now.'That stupid bitch!'He spat directly after that while he started to pace again.

'They will come looking for a cop.'Carlos said.

Hicks looked up at him.An angry glare directed at Carlos.

'I know that Carlos!Do you remember how much I hate it when someone tells me something that I already know!Because it's so OBVIOUS!'He shouted.

'We will just have to make sure that there will be no evidence leading to us.No evidence at all.'

'What about Van and Deaq?'Travis asked.

'We stick to the plan with Van'. Hicks said.He turned towards his men.'We act the same, we just have to come up with something to get those filthy cops of my track.'

Travis looked at his boss who was still pacing around.His dark hair shone in the lights of the large lamp Billie had on her ceiling.Hicks' face was flushed from anger.His dark eyes glittered with anger.

Hicks stopped pacing suddenly and a smile appeared on his face.

'Maybe this is just an extra challenge.

Maybe this isn't so negative at all.It would certainly be more fun with her being a cop.'Hicks paused to think about that.

'I always imagined how it was to have power over a cop...

To kill a cop.'

Hicks smiled and sighed with deligth.He lighted his cigar.

'I think God is on our side guys.He sent us an extra challenge.And we will use that for our good.'

Travis grinned and nodded.He wasn't worried at all.He knew that his boss always got whatever he wanted.

'Cleaning up this place won't be necessary anymore.'Hicks said.'There is probably too much of your blood or DNA lying around to make it look like a robbery.We have to get to drastic measures.'

Travis nodded.

'Did you find anything interesting other then the badge?'Hicks asked Carlos when he saw him walking out of the bedroom.

Carlos shook his head.'No, just the badge and a gun.'

'Ofcourse, it would have been a lot of luck to find my file lying around here.'

Hicks nodded as he took a drag of his cigar.

'Well people.It's time to go home.'He said as he walked towards the kitchen and opened the gas.

He walked towards the backdoor, followed by Travis, Trent and a few of his other men.

'So dumn...Who leaves the gas open nowadays?' He mumbled as he walked down the path waiting for that exploding sound that he loved,

those angry red and yellow flames licking and absorbing everything they could get a hold of.

Destroying everything...

Fire.

Fire was a powerful tool.

He loved fire.

---

'Men, she is late!Can you even believe that?Billie is late!We are the ones that worked last nigth.'Van said as he trew the ball at the basket and missed.He sighed irritated as he looked at the wallclock.

Deaq nodded.He was sitting on the couch, waiting impatiently for his boss to turn up.

'Just call her then.'Deaq said as Van walked slowly towards the ball.He was still very tired from the day before.

'You call her.You are closest to your phone.'Van said in a bantering tone.

Deaq sighed and stretched his arm to reach his phone.

Van ran towards the basket again and this time didn't miss.He turned around to look at Deaq.Deaq shook his head and put the phone down.'There is no answer.'

Van frowned his brows.'There wouldn't be something wrong, would there?

She is always in time.'

Deaq sighed and got up.'Let's go check it out.'

'She probably just overslept.'Deaq said although he didn't think that very likely as he walked towards his sweater and pulled it over his shirt.

'Yes that could be.'Van said to calm himself down as they walked towards the car.

'After all, she is just a normal human being.'He said as he got in.'Although, I have to admit that I sometimes wonder if she really is.'He had a frown in his brows when he said that.

---

Van's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw what was left off Billie's home.Deaq walked around the car in slow-motion as his eyes couldn't leave the black, smoking mess in front of him.There were police-lines around it, closing it up.

Van saw a policeman standing outside the door and ran towards him as quickly as he could.

'What happened here!'Van shouted impatiently at the cop.

'I am not at liberty to say.'The cop answered as he slowly eyed Van up and down.

Deaq was still walking towards them.He almost couldn't swallow.He felt worry flooding his body as his eyes couldn't leave the one wall that had managed to stay up.

'I am a cop too!What happened here!'Van snapped as he took the cop by his arm.

'Let go of me.'The cop said in a warning tone.

'Van.'A voice said behind him.Van looked up and saw captain Parish who had obviously come out of what was left of Billie's house.

'What is going on here?'Deaq asked Parish when he finally had gotten there.

'The firedepartment was still trying to get the flames under control an hour ago.We don't know if there was anyone inside..The neighbours said they heard an explosive sound..

The CSI-team is looking for possible human remains.'

'Human r...?'Deaq couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

Van gasped in shock and looked at what once was the porch.The porch he had been standing on a few days ago, feeling so nervous.

'No.'Deaq shook his head.'No man, this is a mistake.'He began to laugh.'Billie wasn't in that house.'He said pointing at the mess.'She can't be.'He shook his head in denial.'It's Billie we are talking about...BI-LLIE!'Deaq said as he looked at Van and Parish.

Van bit his lip as he looked at the ground deep in thougth.He rubbed his forehead.There were too much things going through his head to think clearly.

'We will find out soon enough.'Parish said as he tried not to think about some possibilities of what migth have happened here a few hours ago...

'Do you think it's connected to the case?'Parish asked.'You were working on Raymond Hicks rigth?'

Van nodded with an absent-minded look on his face.

'It doesn't make sense.Why would Hicks kill Billie?If she even is dead.'Deaq uttered.

'No.She isn't dead.'Van said slowly.He looked up at the smoking mess.

'She better not be.'Anger rose up in his eyes.'I am going to kill Hicks with my bare hands if he is responsible for this.'Van spat in anger.He felt all his muscles contract.If he only got his hands on the persons who did this...He clenched his teeth in anger.

'She went away yesterday to relax the whole evening.We were with Hicks the whole nigth.'Deaq said after a short pause.

'So she was home.'Parish said.

Van nodded as a sickening feeling crept up through his whole body, stopping in his throat.

Realization hit him.

---

Billie opened her eyes.She closed them immediately as a brigth colour invaded her eyes with no mercy at all.

She opened them again, fluttering her eyelids until her sigth wasn't that blurry anymore.She got a frown on her face when she tried to recognize her surroundings.

White.

Everything was white...

A white wall, a white ceiling, another white wall.

Her eyes went down to her body.She was almost strapped up from head to toe.There were brown leather straps keeping her body to the bed everywhere.

Around her legs, her waist, her upperbody, her arms and wrists.The only thing she could move was her neck.And when she did she regretted it instantly.Pain shot through her head and a nauseous feeling made master of her.She almost felt like she was going to throw up.Her body felt hot suddenly and cold a second later.She began to shiver over her whole body.

What was going on!Where was she?

She opened her mouth to shout,

to scream,

to get all her anger and frustration out in that one scream, but the words wouldn't come out, no sound would come out.

Her throat was so dry...

A soft whisper and moan were the only things leaving her throat...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter!

Avillie; Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters!I really liked that, I liked to read what you were thinking or wondering with every chapter I wrote!Don't know if you have more story already with this chapter, but I am building it up slowly...Otherwise I will give away everything already and that wouldn't be good I think...

Transgenics-Are-Hot; Thanks for your tips about the paragraphs, I tried to use it in this chapter.Do you think it reads better now?I still find it a bit difficult to put the words down in a good order so they will read for others the way I mean them...And also when I upload the file the program puts the words somewhere else then they originally were, if you know what I mean.I have to figure out a good way for that.

Fan4Fastln; Thankyou very much for your compliment!I am glad that you like the story, hope you like this chapter too...

DKM: Hope you liked this chapter too!Thanks!

For people who didn't review;

Please review!I like to hear your opinions and can use advice!


	10. Chapter 10

Fastlane Chapter 10

Van looked at the screen in front of him.He just couldn't stand staying any longer in the mess that once was Billie's home.

He wanted to do something.And he just HAD to believe that Billie wasn't in there.That she wasn't in that mess.That she hadn't exploded or burned alive, that she wasn't hurt.Because that thougth, was the only thing that kept him going.

He was almost ready to explode in anger, so much anger, anger he had almost never felt before.

Well, except for the anger when Deaq's brother got killed.But this was different.This was Billie.And he didn't want anyone to hurt her.He didn't want anyone to lay ONE finger on her.And now...Now everything was gone...Her house was gone for the most part of it, except for one wall that was still standing there.And she was gone...She had just dissapeared of the face of the earth...

Van suddenly shook his head.

'As if Billie would leave open the gas.That control-freak.'He mumbled.Parish had informed them that the CSI-team was pretty sure that the explosion was caused due to gas.

Deaq nodded as he walked towards the desk.

'Okay we have to think clearly here.If it was Hicks why did he burn down her place?'Deaq asked.

Van shrugged.'It says here that Natalia, you know, the woman who was found in the woods, her house wasn't burned down.Billie made a list of other woman who were murdered, possibly by Hicks and their houses weren't burned down either.So it isn't some kind of pattern.'

'But there's no pattern in the woman too.'Deaq said as he sat on the desk next to Van.'Look at them.They don't look alike.How did Billie make this list anyway?'

Van shrugged.'Maybe she just took all the woman from the same environment.Ofcourse what they do have incommon is like Billie put in her file..'Van said as he looked up at Deaq.'That they didn't really have a home, a partner, or friends or even family to go back too.'

'Lonely woman.'Deaq said as he looked away deep in thougth.

'Woman no one would miss.'Van completed.

'But Hicks knows that Billie will be missed.She is your fiancee!'

Van nodded.'Yes.'He said.He put his finger under his chin and stared in the distance.'And that's exactly what doesn't add up.'

'So maybe someone else did this.'Deaq said as he jumped of the desk.Pacing around.'Billie probably has a lot of enemy's.'

Van sighed.Yes, probably.

--

Hicks smiled as he walked into the room.He looked at the beautiful woman that lay on the bed.

'So, how is Mary doing doctor?'Hicks asked as he looked at the man dressed in white who walked towards Billie.

The doctor took out his stetoscope and pushed Billie's tanktop down a bit to put the cold metal on her chest.

'It sounds good.'The doctor said as he looked at Hicks.He put his stetoscope in his bag and looked at Hicks.

'She had some wounds that needed stitching.'He said as his hand went to her face.Showing the large gash just above her sleep.

'She is still a bit weak because of the blood loss.I only stitched up the large wounds as you said.I left the rest as it is.'

Hicks' eyes went over her body.He walked towards her and his finger caressed the soft skin on her arm.He felt something hard there.'Glass doctor.She fell in glass I think.But you have done a good job.'Hicks said as he opened Billie's hand.'What about this?'He asked.

The doctor looked at the large bloody gash in Billie's hand.'It wasn't absolutely necessary.You told me to just do the utter necessary things.'

And doctor Brown knew better then to disobey Raymond Hicks, whatever impossible thing he asked, or whatever weird thing he asked.He knew what happened to those who didn't do what he wanted.And he sure as hell didn't want to end up like that.So he just went along, didn't think, just followed orders.And besides that, Hicks payed him very well.

'Yes I did.I did.'The doctor said as he lowered Billie's hand.

'I just wanted to patch her up a bit.'Hicks said as he caressed her forehead and his fingers pushed a strand of hair out of her face.He sighed.'She needs energy.I don't have use for her if she is weak.But she just needs enough energy to not make her suspicious.'Hicks said as he smiled.He loved this game!He totally loved it!

'Do you think she is well enough to travel tomorrow in the afternoon?'Hicks asked.

The doctor nodded.'Yes, with a few painkillers and everything she will be.I gave her a sleeping potion a while ago.So her body can rest.'

'Good.'Hicks said satisfied.'Very good.'

--

'Which Mary is this?'Hicks asked as he was standing near one of the doctors in his own lab.

'This is Mary number Eigth sir.'

Hicks turned around towards Carlos.

'Carlos, I forgave you the mistake of Mary number four.'

Carlos nodded.He chose to say nothing.That was most of the times the wisest thing to do.He didn't think it was his fault that they had found Mary Four.He had buried her in the woods, far away from civilization.It wasn't his fault that some stupid campers had found her decomposed body because of the rain and erosion.

'I trust that you are already looking for a resting place for Mary Eight?'Hicks said.

Carlos nodded quickly.'Yes sir, I am.'

'And this time, make sure no one finds her.I don't have to warn you again do I?'

Carlos shook his head.'No sir, I am on it already for a long time.I won't dissapoint you.'

'Good.'Hicks said as he walked towards the door.

'Where is Tara?'He said as he turned around.

Carlos sighed inwardly.His boss expected him to know everything, even where that bimbo hung around.

'I saw her at the pool sir.'

'Good.'

Hicks walked outside as he looked at his watch.There was just enough time to have some fun with his blonde vixen.He smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Fastlane, Chapter 11

Van jumped out of his bed.He sighed as he looked out the window at the dark sky.His chin fell to his chest.The whole day with no word from Billie at all.He sighed deep again.

He just couldn't sleep.

He couldn't rest.

He couldn't do anything.Parish had told him that the CSI-team was still working on her house.It was such a big mess that it wouldn't be easy to find something that could resemble to human bones.Van had wanted to go to Hicks but Deaq had stopped him.And that was probably for the best.They didn't have a plan, and going there would probably only endanger both of them.Because Van hadn't been himself all day, if he would see Hicks right now, he would beat the guy to pulp in a few seconds.Even if he wasn't the one who had made Billie dissapear.He was able to attack everyone at this moment who got in his way.

So the rest of the day they had been thinking, and looking for persons who would want to kill Billie.And that was a really big list!He knew Billie was 'popular' but that popular!He already lost count on the first page of the long list with names of people who probably had a grudge towards her.They had given the list to Parish, Parish would give it to his team.

The team that had interrogated the neighbours in Billie's street didn't come up with something either.

Van sighed annoyed.All things together, after a long day of hard work the fact was that they still had no clue at all.Van kicked the wall in anger.He felt awful.There were so many emotions running through his body.

He grabbed his head as he paced through his room.He thougth of Billie.

---

They called him The Snake.A smile crept over his face.He loved this kind of work.Loved sneeking himself into someones home without others even noticing it.He had done it so many times.And he had killed so many times.That was probably why he was one of his bosses favorite men.

He smiled proudly as he heard his target move.What a restless man that was!It was never good to be restless.You had to be relaxed in every situation.No matter what happened or what came along.

He had thaugth himself that nothing could touch him.Nothing could stand in his way.And nothing ever did...

---

Van turned around again and began to pace towards the wall.He wanted to see her.

He wanted to see her smile, her angry look, he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to hear her giving orders, or arguing with him, or even ignoring him.He wanted to see her!

He smiled in mock as he realized that he missed the things about her that he hated otherwise.

The ignoring-him part could really set him off, or the way she could just look at him, without saying anything, just the look in her eyes would speak volumes.And sometimes, he had been ready to jump her, slam her into a wall and yell at her.

He remembered the time that he had enough of her behaviour, he had told her that she was a bitch, she had put her badge in his face, asking if he could see the gold of it.She had shouted at him that he was HER bitch.Just that moment...The moment when she walked away, it was good that Deaq stopped him but that was one of these moments that he actually forgot that she was a woman and that he had learned to be polite to woman or never hit them, or that they were supposed to be the weaker sex even?

It didn't matter.

He felt so bad rigth now, that even if she was in her most worst mood, making his life a living hell, he wanted her back.

He wanted her to just be there.Like she had been every day.

He sighed again as he looked at the stars.He felt...Empty and restless.But especially empty.And very, very ANGRY.

Van walked towards his bed and sat on it.His head between his knees.

--

Deaq sighed as he slammed his toothbrush in the glass.He turned and heard the glass fall to the ground into a thousand pieces.He didn't care.He didn't even turn around to see if it actually was the glass that made so much noise.God he hated this, the not knowing.He had his phone with him the whole day, looking at it intently, waiting for Parish to call.Waiting for news.

Deaq had decided when it was late in the evening that it would be better for Van and him to go home, to try to get some rest.Otherwise they would be of no use at all.

But he couldn't rest.And he was quite sure that Van couldn't too.But they had to try.To have a fresh mind tomorrow.Deaq walked towards his boxing gloves and put them on.

But first, some kicking and hitting.

That would do him good.

---

In the beginning Van had had so much difficulty with Billie.And the way she acted.But the longer he worked with her, the more he got to know her.And he had started to respect her.And he had found out that she had soft sides to her too, that she cared about others.

Althougth that wasn't obvious always.

She had even said that she cared for him, the day that he had trouble with his father again.He didn't want to hear more from her at that moment.

Because that moment, that they were standing there, above the Candy Store, it was just too...Intimate...It was like she was coming too close.Too close to his pain...As if she could see rigth through him, and he had felt the warmth that radiated from her, the worry in her eyes.That definately had been one of Billie's softer sides.The sides she rarely or for that matter never showed.But they had been there.

Van shook his head.

---

The Snake wanted to sigh.When did the guy go to bed finally!He knew he had to follow his bosses orders, but he was getting a bit impatient.He was waiting here since the afternoon.It had taken almost the whole evening for his target to come back to his house.

His boss had warned him.He didn't want one scratch on the target.The Snake thougth about his collegue.There had been scratches on his target.A lot.And that had made his boss angry.The Snake always followed orders.He would wait some more.

He made fists of his hands.He longed for some action.

But the boss would have no reason to be angry with him.He would make sure of that.

--

Deaq slammed at the boxingbag as he thougth of Billie.He was able to kill the persons that had done this to her.

He hated that he hadn't been there for her.He punched the bag again.As hard as he could.

---

Van realized that Billie was one of the most important persons in his life.She couldn't be dead.He still had so many things to say to her.They were a team.Deaq, she and him.Billie was a part of him.Van put his hand on his heart.

That woman,

that stubborn, annoying, bossy and irritating woman who he sometimes even feared a bit, she was in his heart.

He didn't know exactly when that had happened, or how that had happened, but the woman had probably just marched in rigth there, slamming the door to his heart open and making a comfortable place in there for herself.

And he didn't mind.

Maybe he had always known that she had been there.Rigth there.

He had let her be there.It was warm there.He had a warm heart.And there weren't much people allowed there, because he had been hurt too many times.

--

Deaq jumped up and kicked the bag as he still was in the air.When his feet were on the ground again the bag suffered from the hard and quick punches that followed.

--

Van looked at the dark nigth through his window and imagined that she was sitting at her desk, working, like she had done so many times.And that he was looking at her.He would never dare to tell her how much she meant to him.No, the place she had was to be kept a secret.Maybe she knew the place she had.But they both wouldn't talk about it.

It was easier to argue with her.To banter, to challenge her or to even hate her.Because that was just the way it had to be.

Van sighed and slipped back under the covers.

He looked at the ceiling.

'Please Billie.Don't be dead.For I would never forgive you.Never.'

--

The Snake smiled and crawled out of his hiding place.Slowly, moving over the floor with his strong and agile body.He was very lean and could move somewhere without others hearing him.

--

Deaq panted heavily but didn't give himself time to rest.He began to assault his boxing bag further.He just didn't want to think.Didn't want to think about how horrible this day had been

And how they didn't know what was going on with Billie and what had happened.He wanted to stop thinking.And it worked.

--

The Snake opened the door slowly.

--

Van turned around.He was in a ligth sleep.He thougth he heard something.

No it must have been a dream.

--

Deaq bended forward to get some breath as he panted deep.He took of one glove as he looked at his knuckles.There was blood on them.He straigtened himself as he took of the other glove.He walked towards his fridge while still panting heavily.Sweatbeds were on his head, chest and arms.

--

The Snake took his cloth and clenched it in one fist as he crawled his way to the bed.

He knew exactly how the room looked because he had studied everything in it when it had been dayligth.He had to know how to move in the dark.

Because the Snake never made mistakes.

--

Deaq felt the cold liquid run through his throat as he drank from the water bottle.

He put it back in the fridge.

He wondered what Van was doing.If only he could get some rest.Van never was very good at relaxing.Not like Deaq was.But now, now the tension was very high, he worried for Van.The man would use up all his energy by not controlling his feelings.

--

The Snake squatted near the bed and moved near the body that lay there.

--

Deaq shook his head as he went towards the shower.It had been a good thing that he had stopped Van from jumping in his car and burging into Hicks home.He wouldn't have acted with his brain.And that made him vulnerable.

Ofcourse Deaq had wanted to do the same, but he knew he shouldn't.It would endanger both of them probably.

But...Tommorow there was another day.And he knew he didn't want to wait any longer.

Deaq stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.Who knew how much danger Billie was in, if she was even alive.Every minute could count.He clenched his teeth.He had thougth this the whole day but had tried to act like cops should act.Like it said in the book.

If Parish didn't have anything by tomorrow, and if they had no clue, then Deaq would just go and do what Van had wanted to do today.He didn't care that his life would be in danger.It was Billie's life who was on the line now.And he had waited one day, and had done everything else.But no...Sometimes it was really good that he couldn't wear a badge.

Because tomorrow, he would kick some ass.

--

Van's body arched up as he felt something being put over his mouth and nose.Making it unable to breath.

The Snake enjoyed the feel of his struggling target under him.Just a few seconds and all the strength would seep out of him...

And he was rigth..It took two seconds and then Van's body relaxed and his eyes closed...

--

Billie had a sore feeling in her throat.All her muscles felt stiff.She didn't feel as much pain as she had the last time when she woke up.Whenever that had been...She had no clue.She had no clue as to how long she was here.

And where 'here' was.

Billie sligthly panicked when she tried to open her eyes but couldn't.Everything just stayed dark.

She tried to open her eyes again.But there was nothing else around her then a pitch-black colour.

She began to doubt if her eyes were really open?She didn't know.

Suddenly she felt something moving.She panted softly and shivered.She tried not to panic.

Wilhelmina Chambers NEVER panicked.That wasn't in her dictionary.

Well, maybe it was, butrarely.She rarely panicked.

And she wouldn't panick now.Whatever happened.She wouldn't!

Something moved underneath her.

Vague noises...

More noises...

Birds singing.

Birds ?What was going on !

She was so tired, so very tired...

She drifted away in a deep, dark sleep...

--------------------------------------------------------

I posted two chapters because they belonged together.I hope you all like these chapters.And I hope it isn't becoming to complicated!That you all can still follow it?I realize there are a lot of questions and things left open...But I try not to give away too much in one time...But all will become clear, I promise!Does anyone think I am writing to complicated?And leaving to many clues?I would like to hear that if it's so because I was wondering about that.

I thougth maybe what Van all thinks is too cheesy?I hope not.I tried to watch out for that, but I try to bring some romance in it (ofcourse)So I had to write what this would do to Van!

FoxyWombat; Thanks a lot!Nice to have a new reader!

DKM:Van didn't figure things almost out.Did you think that because I wrote; 'Realization hit him.'?That was meant to explain that he realised that there is a big chance that Billie was still in the house during the explosion and could be dead.Maybe I wasn't really clear on this?Should I rewrite it?What do you think?You will find out where Billie is going to stay hehe...That is if she survives...(hehe)I am mean I know

Avillie; I first thougth of Hicks placing another body in Billie's house but then there would be the problem of that body for him and the cops so I thougth he would find it easier to just try to destroy everything so they had no clue at all.And to make it look like an accident.(the gas)Although he didn't really care about that.I thougth if there would be a body they would probably find out by the dental records that it wasn't Billie and then there would be a lot of possible trouble for Hicks, and now the police has no clue it's better for him.

Fan4Fastln; Thanks!I hope I am not making everything to complicated with the suspense and can manage to keep you in that suspense!

Transgenics-are-hot; It tried to thing with the paragraphs here too, it's kind of difficult I think pfoeh.But it does read better yeah.

Prplerayn;Thanks!Can't tell you...But your questions will ALL be answered soon!

Thanks everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

Fastlane, Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter again...With a big special thanks to Transgenics-are-hot who did the betareading!Thanks!

I hope you guys like it and it's not getting to long or something...

Thanks for all the reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billie groaned as her knees hit the floor. She tried to keep in a sitting position but she fell over. She felt horrible.Hicks walked towards her, looking very amused and proud. She looked up at him, her face still on the wooden floor, too tired to move.

She could see the sky.It was blue.

So was it morning? Or afternoon. She didn't know. She didn't have the faintest idea how late it was. Or what day it was anymore.

They were on a large boat. A motorboat.

'Are you tired? The ride was a bit rough wasn't it?' Hicks said with a large smile playing across his features.

Billie looked from the blue sky to the face that belonged to the sleaze-bag who dared to treat her like this. She clenched her teeth in anger. Whatever he wanted from her, he wouldn't get it. She would rather be beaten again or worse then to ever give in to this sick bastard.

He could inflict as much pain to her as he wanted but she refused to work with him. To give him whatever he wanted. Or to give him pleasure for that matter.She realised that that could mean her death. And was she willing to pay that much for her pride?She felt that she was lost anyway. If Van and Deaq would have been on her trail they would have saved her already.

No, this time it was probably too late. And if she was going down anyway, then it would have to be in Billie style; as a pain in the ass. She would give Hicks hell to pay for.

Hicks looked behind him and smiled when he noticed that the coast had disappeared already. In the distance came an Island.

'Sir?' Carlos said as he came from the below decks.

Hicks looked up.' Van is waking up.'

Billie's head shot up in shock. Van? No, not Van.

Let it not be Van.

'Van...'Hicks said deep in thought as his eyes lingered to Billie's form that was still lying on the ground. 'I promised him that I would be sweet to you. Guess I broke that promise.' Hicks laughed out loud.

'Well, what are you standing there for?' Hicks snapped at Carlos. 'Let Trent bring him here.'

Van opened his eyes confused. All seemed very blurry. Where was he? He closed his eyes and opened them again as two very big guys grabbed him by his arms and dragged him towards

A small stairs.

Van coughed as Trent and Carlos both had him and pulled him above deck. Van narrowed his eyes as the sunrays hit him right in his face. He looked at the man that was standing a few meters away. He recognized Hicks. He got a worried look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes fell on a person that lay a few meter further. He blinked again and swallowed as he saw the wounds on the woman's face. His eyes filled with shock as he recognized his wounded boss in the woman.

She looked awful and really hurt. He immediately exploded in a fierce anger and became a wild man trying to loosen himself from Trent and Carlos like a wild tiger.

Hicks raised his eyebrows and enjoyed this spectacle.

'Van Van. Calm down.' His voice sounded as if he was talking to a little child.

'What did you do to Billie!' Van shouted as he tried to release himself again.

'Oh yes. That.' Hicks said as he looked at the woman on the floor. He took a drag of his cigar.

'What did I do to Billie?

Look at what your bitch did to my man!' Hicks snapped as he nodded towards Travis.

Van looked at Travis and noticed his nose.

'And furthermore I have a new rule. Well, I have a lot of new rules but I am beginning with the first one.' He looked at Billie.' She is mine now.' Hicks said as his eyes looked Billie up and down.

'You filthy..!' Van began to shout and tried to move again but the iron grip on his arms stopped him. He clenched his teeth in anger.

'Kill him.'

Trent nodded and they began to drag Van with them.

Billie's head shot up from the ground instantly. She was all alert right now. Her eyes grew big.

'What?' She asked in disbelieve. As her blue eyes shot from Hicks to Van, Trent and Travis and back to Hicks. 'NO!' She shouted as she got up on her feet.

Hicks shrugged.' Nothing to worry about doll. Just taking care of some business.' He said as he walked towards her. Taking another drag of his cigar.

He really liked cigars. And seeing people who acted confused, or in panic was something he enjoyed, and having his cigar with him at those rare and very nice moments, was heaven.

Van felt awful. He knew there was no one to save him anymore, he was in serious danger and

These minutes could be very well the last of his life.

'NO! NO! Stop him!' Billie shouted. Her eyes were big in shock as she followed the two big men that dragged Van away with seemingly no trouble at all. Her eyes went to Hicks now.' Hicks please stop him! I will do anything for you! Anything you want.' Her voice was so filled with emotion that it sounded hoarse at the last words she uttered.

Hicks head tilted to one side as he looked at the woman in front of him. He smiled.

Just look at those big blue eyes, those doll-eyes, filled with worry and pain.

'STOP HIM!' She shouted trying to run towards Van but Hicks stepped in front of her easily, blocking her way with his body.

'I will do ANYTHING!I will give you money!' She shouted.

Billie saw no response in his eyes.

'Do you want me!

Is it me that you want! I will fulfil your every wish!' She uttered quickly.

Hicks held up his hand and Travis and Carlos stopped and turned with Van still restrained between them. Waiting for their bosses further order.

'Anything you want.' Billie said as she let herself down on her knees. 'Please! I will even beg you! Please stop him!' She would do anything to save Van's life.

Van looked at her with big eyes. His mouth dropped open as he saw Billie getting down on her knees. She was practically begging that murderer for his life.That shocked him even deeper. He swallowed deep.He had never seen her go down or beg.

Never. For no one.

It just didn't seem her style. The situation had to be really bad for her to do something like this.And then it dawned on him, this situation could be called just that.He began to feel even sicker. He was lost.And Billie knew it, otherwise she wouldn't do this. This was probably the last resort she was taking to try and save him. And he knew it would probably make no difference.

If Hicks wanted her he could have her anyway. She had nowhere to go.

And neither did he...

Van swallowed again to try to make the hoarse feeling in his throat go away.

Hicks looked at the woman at his feet in big interest. To see such a strong woman beg for someone's life was special. He enjoyed it. The smile on his face broadened.

'Please stop him.' She begged as she looked up from his feet. 'Just tell me what you want and I will do it instantly.'

'Just like a love-sick puppy dog.' Hicks said amused. He looked at Van with a broad smile.

'Do you hear this Van? Your fiancée is offering herself up just for me to spare your life. She will give me anything. She offers her body to me. What do you think of that Van?' Hicks said

trying to poke in Van's feelings.

Van saw the enjoyed look on Hicks face and saw that Hicks looked Billie up and down after that. His filthy eyes roaming over her body. He tried to loosen himself from the firm grip

Both men had on him. But it didn't work.

'Do you think I will enjoy it?' Hicks asked as he looked back at Van again and took a drag of his cigar.

Van hated that cigar. He wanted to slam the thing deep in his throat. He wanted to do so many awful things to Hicks, he wanted him to feel every pain on earth there was.

'I think you will be in a lot of pain if you touch one more hair on her body!' Van threatened.

'Oh...I am so NOT impressed.' Hicks said casually with a sly grin as he looked at Billie. 'I will even touch more then one hair. I will promise you that.'

Hicks made a move with his hand and Travis and Carlos dragged Van with them.

Van swallowed in shock. This was it then.

'No!'

'NOOOO!'

He heard Billie's screams. But it was too late. He got thrown against the wall of the cabin.

Hicks smiled.

Billie sat on her knees now, in front of him, her hands bound behind her back. She had trouble breathing. Her eyes were big in shock. She felt frozen to the ground. No, this couldn't be. This couldn't be what she thought it was.

She didn't dare to breath.

She didn't dare to move...She felt fear spreading through her whole body as a cold icy hand moved to her heart, grabbing it and freezing it.

She heard a gunshot. Her heart stopped beating. Her mouth dropped open. Her throat went dry immediately. She couldn't swallow anymore.

Her body made a shocked move as two heavy gunshots were heard.

No...

No...This couldn't be. Not Van...Not one of her guys...

They just slaughtered him like an animal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to keep you all waiting but otherwise it could be boring if you already knew what was going to happen rigth?

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Fastlane, Chapter 13

I hope I didn't keep you all to long in suspense!Here is the next chapter!Hope you like it, and I also want to thank Transgenics-are-hot again

for betareading!Thanks!

DKM: Hehehe, this is revenge for you forcing me to bite my nails with your story!I hope that you are able to breath again!And I really hope that you like this chapter.

Transgenics-are-hot; I know the cliffhanger is evil hihi, sorry sorry.

FoxyWombat; Thanks...And for the rest...Read and find out!Hope you like it

The Swedish Mystery; Wow a new reader!Great!Hope you too like this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deaq shook his head annoyed as he dialled a number and held the phone to his ear.

'Parish?' He asked. 'Van disappeared too. Maybe you can sent a team over here.'

'He disappeared? ' Parish asked confused.

'Yep. I waited all morning for him to show up, and there was no answer to his phone. It looks like he has slept here.' Deaq said as he looked at Van's bed. It wasn't made. But on the other hand, you never knew with Van...

'And are you sure that he didn't go off by himself to Hicks for example?' Parish asked, dreading the answer. He knew these guys. Well, he didn't know them as well as Billie knew them but he did know their reputation.

Deaq thought for a moment about that. He shook his head.

'Nah.If Van was planning that he would have told me. I am sure of that.'

'I'll sent a team over right now. I will meet youat the Candy Store in half an hour.'

'Yeah, okay.' Deaq mumbled as he hung up. He stared at the empty bed with big eyes. He didn't know what to think or what to feel anymore. He sighed hard an irritated. He just needed to put things in perspective here.

He would figure it out. He would figure this whole mess out.

At least, that's what he told himself.

--

Billie's eyes were filled with venom as she looked up at Hicks. She crawled to stand on her feet and gave Hicks the most killing and poisoning look she had ever given to someone.

---

Van opened his right eye. He didn't want to see for he was afraid of WHAT he would see.

He couldn't believe it.

Was he in heaven?

Or in hell?

No, it was very light where he was. Maybe heaven then.

He opened his left eye.

He smelled the gun. He smelled that it had been shot. But he felt no pain.

---

'You just made the biggest mistake of your life.' Billie said in a hoarse, menacing tone, filled with anger.

Hicks smiled again. 'You truly suffer from mood changes.' He took a drag of his cigar again and leaned on one leg.

He looked very relaxed, not at all afraid of the very angry woman in front of him. Most people would know better.

But Raymond Hicks didn't. And that was maybe because he never had to be afraid or take anyone into account. And that's exactly what made this man as dangerous as he was. It was as if nothing could touch him, nothing could get to him.

He just didn't care.

One life more, one life less...It mattered to him as much as choosing between eating a sandwich with cheese in the morning or a sandwich with flesh.

---

His hands went to his upper body. He looked at it.

No, there was no wound.

No blood.

---

All she felt in her body now, besides a great emptiness was poison. And hate and anger. She was ready to attack and kill this man with her bare hands if need be.

'Are you threatening me?' Hicks asked slowly.

'I am going to kill you.' Billie slowly said. She had reached that point of anger where she didn't care what she did was healthy or good for herself or others anymore.

That point where all thoughts stop, all rational thoughts get pushed away by a bitter, large and very hard and aggressive feeling of pure hatred and force.

---

Van's eyes went to the person next to him.

He gasped as he saw that it was Carlos lying there, in a pool of blood. His eyes went to Travis who lowered the gun.

Travis shrugged. Trent just stood there, next to Travis. Smiling wide.

'Hicks doesn't like mistakes. Carlos made too many.' Travis explained.

---

Hicks hit Billie in the face –no one threatened him and got away with it- and she fell to the ground just as Travis walked around the cabin dragging someone with him.

Van groaned as his chin hit the hard wooden floor. He coughed and looked up at Billie.

'Van?' Billie said with surprise. He was alive! She walked towards him as fast as she could and let herself fall on her knees in front of him. She wanted to touch him, to feel if he really was alive. But she couldn't. Her hands were still bound behind her back.

Billie looked up at Hicks. She didn't understand.

Her feeling of joy that Van was still alive disappeared very fast as she saw Hicks smile.

'I guess Van's time hasn't come yet?' Hicks said answering Billie's unspoken question. 'It was nice having you beg at my feet though.' He said laughing hard.

Billie's features hardened in anger when she realised that it had all been just a game to him.

A very sick game. That psycho lived of other people's pain. It's what he enjoyed. And now she had been his victim and she had played the role that he had wanted her to play very well. Very well indeed.

Billie felt the hatred crawl through her whole body. She knew she shouldn't let that feeling control her, she wanted to be professional, no, she HAD to be professional. But she just couldn't bare that grin on that face. She wanted to wipe it off.

Billie sighed hard and deep in an effort to get the raging feelings in herself under control.

She counted slowly and with clenched teeth until ten.

Van looked at Travis who had a shotgun aimed at him. He felt very angry too.

'Well well, what a nice reunion. Oh Van. Did you see what Billie did for you? She threatened to kill me, because she thought I had killed you. This is so funny!

Do you even know what you had in your hands Van? This woman, your fiancée, would do anything for you! You should have held on to her.' Hicks squatted near Van.' She would give her body to me for you. Isn't that touching?'

Van spitted in his face. Hicks hit him.Van looked up at Billie from the floor.She was licking the blood of her cracked lips while her eyes never left Hicks.

'I have to say, I really enjoyed these last minutes. Seeing the fear of death in your eyes.' Hicks said as he looked at Billie.

'She must really love you Van. You should have seen her. Damn! I should have taped it!' Hicks said as he kicked the floor. How could he forget?

Billie clenched her teeth astried to get out of her sitting position. She looked very controlled. But from the inside she was like a bomb, ready to explode in a few seconds. She went to stand slowly and very controlled as she lowered her head, looking at him in full anger.

'Well on to business now. We don't have a lot of time.' Hicks said, sounding bored now.

He turned towards the water as he raised his arms to point at his surroundings.

'Welcome to my palace. I love the water. The two of you will look wonderful down on the bottom of the lake.'

Billie's eyes grew wide at that. That was all she needed. She lunged towards Hicks and dove against his body. Her head hit him in his stomach, taking both of them to the ground. His cigar fell out of his hand as his body connected with the hard wood of the boat.

Van jumped up instantly as he saw Travis raising his shotgun, aiming it at Billie. He jumped towards Travis and managed to move the shotgun away a bit but couldn't stop Travis from pulling the trigger. The hard sound rang through in Van's ears as he too lost his balance together with Travis and fell on the floor. He quickly looked at Billie and Hicks and was relieved to see that the bullet had made a big hole in the cabin wall instead of in Billie's flesh.

'Give me a knife!' Billie spat as she dragged Hicks up from the floor, her hands around his neck, the rope that held her wrists together choking him.

Van stood up quickly, still panting from the shock Billie had given him. She could have killed herself.

He had never seen her like this. She was so angry that she looked like a demon from hell. Her hands and wrists were chocking Hicks as her eyes were as cold as steel, ordering Hicks' men around.

Trent came running out of the cabin with a gun too to see what was going on.

'NOW!' She shouted. Her eyes filled with fire.

Travis lowered his gun as Hicks nodded towards him and took a knife from his waistband.

'Give it to Van.' Billie ordered.

Travis gave the knife to Van.

'Cut the rope will you.' Billie said as Van walked towards them.

'Pray that he doesn't miss.' Billie snapped close to Hicks ear as Van began to cut the rope next to Hicks' throat.

'Don't pull something on us. Because I will see it.' Billie warned as her eyes never left Travis and Trent.

Van had finally cut the rope and Billie still held on to Hicks, her arm around his throat.

Van ran towards the cabin to go to the steering wheel but he stopped as he saw men running upstairs with...Shotguns. Bad idea!

Change of plans very, very quickly! He thought as he quickly shut the door and was just in time to step away when a gun blasted it in pieces.

'Billie! RUN!' Van shouted as Billie pushed Hicks away and they run towards the end of the boat.

They jumped on the ledge of the boat and both disappeared in the water.

Hicks, Trent and Travis ran towards the ledge of the boat. But made no further move to do something. A big smile appeared on Hicks face as he saw the two swimming away.

'The real fun is going to start now.' Trent said with a smile on his face. He knew it would pay off, the waiting he had done in Van's closet. This was his reward for it.

'Just as planned...'Hicks said in a low, dangerous voice. People are so predictable...

'I kind of pity him.' Travis said as his eyes went to the form of the swimming Van in the distance.

'Yes I can imagine that.' Trent said with a smile on his face when he looked at Travis' broken nose. The doctor had replaced the large bandage with tape now.

'I have a feeling that Mary won't disappoint us. She will do her job very well.' Hicks said as his eyes were on Billie who was swimming behind Van.

Travis nodded.

'The funny thing is that they have the feeling that they are swimming away from the danger, but in reality, they are swimming right in the danger pit.'

Hicks nodded.' And that's what I love about this job.' He said as he turned away.

'Let's eat something.' He said as he headed towards the cabin.' And clean this mess after that.' Hicks said as he pointed at the blood that dripped from Carlos' body on the wooden floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is with more Deaq! I promise!

Please, please REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Fastlane, Chapter 14

Hi everyone!Here is the next chapter!

DKM: You have a new story?I can't wait!Is it with Van/Billie pairing?I hope I hope!

Fan4Fastln; hehe, you'll find out soon what is going to happen to Billie and Van!

Transgenics-are-hot; Thankyou for the betareading!Thank thanks thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van dragged himself out of the water onto the beach. He coughed and spat the salt out of his mouth. Ugh this was awful. Swimming for your life, he just hated that. He panted heavily and turned instantly towards Billie. He stood up to help her but she already dragged herself out of the water too. Already standing on two feet, wavering tough. She looked at the boat with a frown in her brows.

The two looked at each other shortly and began to run for the tree-line. Anything to get away from the boat and out of sight.

--

Deaq waited until Captain Parish was near him. He sighed out loud.

'I have no clue what is going on.' Deaq snapped angrily.

Captain Parish shook his head. 'We are going to find out soon. The CSI-Team is going through Van's room as of now. And I brought some enforcement too.'

Parish turned around towards the door meters away. Deaq followed his gaze. The door opened and a petite, blonde woman tried to come in the Candy Store. As she did so the large stack of papers she had in one hand fell on the floor .She tried to catch some of them with her other hand, with which she had been wearing a blue suitcase which was now falling to the ground.

All by all. The 'enforcement' Parish had brought made a lot of noise and a big mess already.

Deaq cleared his throat as he looked the little blonde up and down. 'You call that enforcement?' He asked softly to Parish.

Parish just looked at him. 'Don't judge so fast Deaq. She may look petite and innocent but she is one of my best cops.'

Deaq got a mocking smile on his face as he watched the woman walk towards them now. She was still trying to get the stack of papers under control. She stopped promptly in front of them and offered her hand to Deaq as she held the suitcase to her chest.

'Hi, I am Zoe Fairchild.' She said.

'Deaqon Hayes.' Deaq said.

'In fact, Van already asked Zoe to help with the case, but she was sick.'

Deaq narrowed his eyes. He looked at Zoe. 'With what?'

'O, I would go with Van as his date. But I was sick. I understand that Miss Chambers went in my place and now is...Missing.' Zoe said.

She had wondered about that. That if she hadn't been sick would she be the one missing now? Well she would probably never know, but she wanted to do everything to get Van and Miss Chambers back.

'Miss Chambers?' Deaq asked confused. 'O, Billie. Yeah.' He never thought of Billie as Miss Chambers, let alone as a Miss at all.Not that she wasn't or that he didn't respect her, but it just sounded wrong.Just 'Billie' sounded better.

'Zoe has as you can see all the papers that she found on Hicks and all of his men in Los Angeles. That is if Hicks has something to do with this. My other team is investigating the list you made with Van, with Billie's other enemy's on it.'

'Well, I think we are safe to say that now Van is missing too it has probably more to do with Hicks.'

Parish nodded.

Deaq looked at the blonde who was staring around her like little girl with big hazel eyes and an open mouth when she still had her suitcase to her chest and clutched the papers against her body.

'Wow, I heard about this place but...This is...'Her eyes fell on a motorbike. 'Amazing.'

'Yeah. We have work to do. What do you got?' Deaq snapped shortly as he walked towards Billie's desk. He wasn't waiting for an imitation white Barbie-doll who probably was just out of school to sit him in his way.

Zoe nodded quickly and followed Deaq and Parish.

----

'Are you crazy!' Van shouted angrily the moment they were kneeling behind a few bushes, looking at the boat.

'Attacking Hicks like that when Travis was holding a gun to our heads! Travis almost shot a hole in you!'

She looked up at him. Two angry blue eyes on his face, a warning look in her eyes, she looked at him as if he was the one that had just pushed her over the line.

She didn't say anything. She just stood up. Looking at him.  
He stood up too, very quickly. Bracing himself for what was coming.

Okay, she was smaller then him, he was bigger then her. And she was a woman.Given the fact men were stronger then woman he shouldn't be very afraid, he could probably take her easily.But he knew that when she was angry, she became three times bigger then him, and she could lash out very hard with painful consequences for the other party.

Billie's body was shaking, full of emotions she couldn't place. And couldn't control.

She didn't know what to do. She looked at Van but still couldn't believe he was actually alive. She closed the gap between them.

Van's eyes grew big as he felt Billie pull him in a tight embrace. She almost choked him when she pushed him so hard to her body that he thought his ribs were going to crack.

Billie felt Van's body against hers. She just needed that...For a short moment.

To feel that he was alive. She felt tears coming up but pushed them away quickly.The thought of him getting killed had been awful. Hot rage flooded through her again as she remembered how she had felt when she had thought that he was dead. She let go of him instantly.

Van was –after the initial shock had gone- getting a very comfortable feeling with Billie's arms around him, her soft and warm body against his.The realisation of how much he had missed her, how much he needed this, to feel that she was alive hit him.She was alive and kicking, Van thought happily as he felt a warm feeling spreading through his tensed body.

She suddenly pushed him away. He opened his mouth in surprise to say something as he looked at her.

Her fist spun through the air and hit him hard in his jaw.

'Ouch!' Van spat as he looked back at her with big eyes. Well at least he could be sure that the kicking part was there. Had she gotten crazy!

'What was that for!' He snapped.

Yes, she had really gotten crazy! Probably had a few to many blows to her pretty head. Everyone had a breaking point. Even Billie.

First hugging him, and then hurting him? What was her deal!

'YOU STUPID PRICK!' She shouted at the top of her lungs as she hit him in his chest with both her hands, pushing him back.

'Why are you here! Hicks could have killed you!' She shouted so hard that her voice broke. But she felt relieved. The fierce anger she had felt began to slip away softly.

Van swallowed as he touched his sore jaw.

'O, I see. This is how you show your worry for me.' He said angrily.

Her angry eyes were still on him but she turned away.

'It's not like I was invited or anything! Someone took me from my bedroom!' Van snapped.

'Watch your tone Van.' Billie snapped as she walked away from him, following a path.

'Watch my tone!' Van shouted as he pointed an angry finger at her. He couldn't believe this!

'You know, I have seen a lot in my days, I have seen a lot of STUPID things, but this must have been the most STUPIDEST thing I have EVER seen! 'He shouted at her.

'Well..' She said casually as she wiped a bloody finger on her trousers and walked further.

'I didn't ask for your opinion.'

Billie looked up at the trees and the sky.

Van let his hands fall to his sides. This was impossible. Did he really hear that right?

'She didn't ask for my opinion.' He mumbled sarcastic to the ground.

'I know your head is made of stone and filled with nothing, but do you really think your head is harder then a shotgun!' He shouted sarcastic at her back.

She turned her head, looking at the boat that still lay in the same place. A wrinkle appearing above her nose, between her eyebrows.Why was that boat not moving? Why weren't they followed?She ignored Van. That was the best thing to do for now.She turned and walked further until something hard encircled her arm and roughly turned her around.

'You put yourself in danger by that stupid act of yours! And whether you like it or not, but we have to go through this together!' Van spat. His grey-green eyes spat fire at her and he was very angry now.

'Don't EVER do that again!' He spat threateningly. He had just gotten used to the idea that she was still alive. Seeing her put her life on the line like that for the second time well...That just made him very angry.

She pulled her arm roughly out of his grip and looked angrily at him. She took a step towards him. Forcing him to take a step back.

'Do you really think you can order me around!' Her eyes grew big in anger now.

She had that tone in her voice from which Van knew that they were really having a fight now and that she would become very, very unreasonable, if she already wasn't. But sadly enough for her, this time, she couldn't get his badge and threaten to fire him.

Van put his hands in his side and shook his head, a sarcastic smile on his face.

'Here we go again.' Van put up both his hands in the air while he said loudly; 'Billie THE BITCH is back ladies and gentlemen.

Billie who can do everything on her own, and who has to get her way, doesn't matter what happens to others!' Van said, he almost spat out the last words.

'I didn't put YOU in danger.' She said stepping towards him with a stubborn tone in her voice.

'He shot at me remember? And we were dead anyway! Didn't you hear what Hicks said? He was planning on drowning us!' Billie snapped.

'Why are you shouting at me!'

'You don't have any reason to be angry with ME, I have on the other hand, every reason to be angry with YOU!' Van snapped. Why could she be angry with him? Because he was here? That wasn't his choice. Well, obviously he wanted to help her, but he wasn't in a real helping position now. And she was being just so unreasonable.

Billie shook her head and walked further.

'Billie!' Van snapped irritated, following her. He wouldn't let her get away with this.

She turned so suddenly that he almost ran into her.

'Do you think I am going to let a man threat me like this? Threat me like some sort of animal who he can use for whatever thing he is pulling!' She spat out angrily.

'NO ONE TREATS ME LIKE THAT!' She screamed at Van. And again he saw that hot anger in her that he had seen on the boat.

Yes, he had seen her angry a lot of times. And yes, he had seen her VERY angry a lot of times too. But it was just as if...As if this was different.

As if this was a different anger.

As if there was more to it then she showed or gave credit for.

'Well I hate to bring it to you. But I have the feeling that he is using us at the moment, and has us exactly where he wants too. If you haven't noticed; we are at an Island, and they didn't follow us! Does that make any bells ring! And what you did a few moments ago...You only made it worse for yourself.' Van said, sounding somewhat softer.

'No I didn't because we are away from Hicks and his guys now. That is the first step! And...'Billie looked at him, stopped talking suddenly. She smiled in mock. 'No, you aren't going to tell me this are you?'

'What?' He asked surprised.

She put her arms in her sides.' Deaq. You better tell me that Deaq is on our trail right now.' She said her finger pointing at him.

'You are so unreasonable!' Van said in a loud tone, his voice almost skipping a tone in amazement.

'Do I have to spell it out to you!' Van shouted now. 'I got kidnapped from my room! I was sleeping! I don't even know if Deaq knows I am gone already.'

She went to stand straight, her eyes boring in his as she tilted her head to one side. She was just so angry and she needed to relieve that.

'It's nice to know that you found some rest while I was missing.' She said in a mean voice.

It hit Van as a bomb. His eyes spat fire at her and all he wanted to do is take her by her shoulders and shake her really hard.

'Do you have any idea what you are saying?' Van said very slowly. His eyes so big and filled with venom that Billie swallowed. Now she had gone over a line.

Billie froze to the ground. She knew that the things she had said these last minutes weren't exactly right...

Van walked towards her. His eyes never leaving hers.

'Do you know what I have been through!' Van snapped.  
He stopped right in front of her.

She put her hand in her side and got a cocky look on her face.

'Please Van. Tell me what YOU have been through these few last days.' She said sarcastically. It was obvious from her words, her tone and the look on her face that she mocked him and didn't expect him to have been through something that was worse then what she had been through these last days.

What could he say? That he had felt so awful because he had thought that the bitch was dead? He was too proud for that to say something like that right now. To let her know how much he cared.

'Your place burned down. We thought you were dead.' He flapped out. He hadn't wanted to tell her that, he thought she already had enough on her mind, but he had had it with her.

Her eyes grew big in shock. Her mouth opened a bit. It formed a few words but no sound came out. 'My...Place...?'

'Yep.' Van said as he looked away shortly acting very casual about it. 'It TOTALLY burned down, O, but you might like to hear that there is still ONE wall standing.' He said.

And there it was, very shortly.

Very, very shortly, and only obvious for the expert on Billie-behaviour .He saw the glint of sadness, pain and maybe even, somewhere very deep away vulnerability flashing over her face.

Her eyes, for just less then half a second looked at him, widening, showing him how much she was moved and hurt. But before Van could even draw in a breath again it had disappeared and a darkness flood over her eyes.

Her lip twitched in anger now.' You sound as if you like it.'

'No Billie. I don't like it.' He said stepping closer to her. 'I thought you were dead. I thought that there was a possibility that that stupid, stubborn, bitchy ass of yours had exploded in that stupid house of yours. So that's what I have been doing these last days. So don't tell me, or don't mock me or don't judge me. Understood!' He said stepping so close that now it was her turn to step back.

'And I have news for you Billie. You don't get to tell me anything anymore while we are here. Just so you know. Because I am sick of you.' Van shouted as he felt himself losing control over his anger.

'You know what?' She asked in a calm voice.

'SHUT UP!' She shouted without waiting for an answer. She didn't want to hear him anymore. She clenched her fists in anger and turned around. She was out of it. First he was dead, and she was worried sick. She would have given her life for him, and now he was back, bothering her and nagging as he always did and she could only wish she was far, far away from him.

From anyone for that matter. She just about had had it with everything. The fact that her house was...Gone...She didn't want to think about that...Not now...It was just too much...

Van could almost see smoke coming through her nose and ears. She was ready to explode.He turned and sighed as his mind rumbled to find a solution to get out of this mess. He looked at his watch as he tried to remember how long they were here already, and how long they had been on the boat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always like a figth between Billie and Van hehe.Billie can be so unreasonable and Van can be so annoying.Hope you liked it too!

Please please please REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Fastlane, Chapter 15

DKM; I love Billie and Van fighting too!And I'll make sure that they will have a lot to disagree about!hehe!

FoxyWombat; Thanks!It's kind of weird that they both can be so irrational but that also makes it really funny I think!(not for them I think)hehe

Fan4Fastln; Yes...Sigh...Love and Hate...Though they are arguing a lot they are also watching out for danger.I was thinking about this, do you have the feeling that they aren't watching themselves very wellbecause they are arguing to much?I was afraid for that so that's why I also wrote sometimes that they were talking through possibilities what is happening and making plans etc.

Ackerberlynn; Thanks for that really big compliment!You really made my day!

And A big thanks to transgenics-are-hot for the betareading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are you going?'Zoe asked as she looked up fromthe stack of files that was surrounding her.

Deaq turned around and had an angry look on his face.He tilted his head to one side and studied the blonde that sat at Billie's desk.

She wasn't sitting IN Billie's chair tough.

She hadn't wanted that, she was sitting in the chair Van was always sitting in.

Deaq looked at the dark glasses in front of her eyes and the lost strays of blonde hair that were hanging in front of her eyes.He sighed irritated.

'I didn't know that I had to report to you what my actions are.'Deaq said, letting his annoyement seep through.

Zoe looked up and shook her head.She felt angry.The only thing that came out of this man's mouth when he finally opened it were -not- nice words and when he shut it his eyes and posure wouldn't forget to tell her how he thougth of her being here.

'Look, keep your pants on okay.I know this is a difficult per...'

'You don't know nothing!'Deaq snapped as he walked towards her.

'My boss is missing and now Van is missing too.They aren't just colleguas, they are my friends, my family!'Deaq snapped as he hit his chest twice with his fist to express that.

Zoe stood up and took a few paces towards him.

'Okay, I can understand that.But if we work together we may accomplish more.'

'Like you sitting between thosefiles all morning?'Deaq snapped.He turned away from her.'That's not how I do my job.You do whatever you think is best.'

'No!'She snapped suddenly very fierce.So fierce that it made Deaq stop and turn around.

'I am coming with you where ever you are going.I am not letting you go off like some sort of desperado.I work on this case too now, wether you like it or not.'She said in a stern voice as she walked towards him.'I am not going to do things on my own here.So I am coming with you.'

Deaq shook his head annoyed.'Well, whatever you want.'He mumbled as he walked away.

--

It was getting dark already.

Van shook his head.He wasn't really angry with her anymore.It was just...He had forgotten his fear for her life.This last hour...There had just happened too much.And then seeing her act that stupid and reckless on the boat.It really made him go off.Especially given the fact that she looked like female-Frankenstein with bruises and cuts everywhere.And she wouldn't even admit that it hurt.

But although they were in danger, although his life was threatened.He liked to see her walking in front of him.Eventhough she was being unreasonable, as so many times by the way, she was alive and that made him feel a bit better.She was alive for now he thougth.

They first had to get of this stupid Island.If he only knew where Deaq was!

--

Zoe's eyes grew big as Deaq checked the bullits in his gun.

He looked at her and noticed the look on her face.

'You wanted to come.'He said angrily, answering the question in her eyes as he got out of the car.

'I don't think we have to use violence.'Zoe said, but she was talking to a closed cardoor already.

Deaq walked straigth at the bar, his gun tucked safely in the waistband of his jeans.Zoe almost stumbled over her own feet when she tried to catch up with him.

'Deaq, we don't have to use violence.'She repeated quickly as she came running towards him.She had to run, her little legs would only take her so far...And not nearly as far and quick as Deaq's long ones.

'Talking is over.I gave you one day.'Deaq said without looking at her and without stopping.

'One day!'Zoe snapped surprised.

'Well thankyou for informing me of that decision!'She snapped as she stopped in the middle of the street and watched Deaq entering the bar.

'Well, shall I wait outside then?'She called at Deaq's back, a snide of sarcasm seeping through.

She knew that she probably didn't have to wait long.

--

Billie narrowed her eyes as she heard something.She stopped and turned her head, she couldn't see much anymore.It was getting pretty dark already.

'I am going to pee.'Van said as he pointed to a few bushes.

Billie nodded.Her head turned instantly as she heard the noise again.

There, behind the tree.

She was sure it came from there.

She turned around to signal towards Van but he had already left and she couldn't see him anymore.

It didn't matter.She was so angry that the person standing behind the tree would pay big time.

She took a big lump of wood from the ground as she softly made her way towards the dark brushes and large trees.

Billie reached the tree and rose the wooden lump above her head.She heard it again.There really was someone there!

She jumped around the tree, the lump hovering above her head, ready to attack.

But what she saw made her freeze to the ground instantly.

It was as if her whole body got filled with an enormous cold.Paralysing every single muscle.Even her heart almost stopped beating as her breath got caugth in her throat and she could only stare with big empty, fearing eyes at the person in front of her.

--

Zoe ticked her foot on the ground waiting patiently.She looked up as she saw a man flying out of the door followed by Deaq who walked towards him now and dragged him to the wall.

'You really need to talk now Ron, before it's too late.'Deaq snapped as he pinned the man to the hard, cold wall.

'What do you mean!'Ron uttered surprised.

'I mean that I want to know everything about Hicks.My partner and his fiancee dissapeared, and you are going to tell me where.'

'Your partner...?O...Van...His fian...?'Ron stopped uttering these surprised words as he got the cold barrel of a big gun pressed against his cheeck.

He looked at the wide and angry eyes of the black man that stood behind it.

'O, Van and Billie.'

Deaq tilted his head to one side as he pushed the barrel even closer to Ron's face.

'What?

Billie?You know her name that well?Then you must know where she is!'

'No!NO!I...Well ofcourse I know her name.She is one hot ch...'

'Watch your tone or I will rip out your tongue!'Deaq snapped.

'I...'Ron said as the sweat began to drip from his forehead.He trembled with fear.

'I don't know anything about this.'

'You don't know anything about the woman who got killed?'A female voice suddenly asked.Deaq didn't need to turn to know that is was Zoe.

Ron's frigtened eyes turned to the little woman.'No.'

'You are lying!'Deaq snapped as he pinned Ron deeper against the wall.

'I...I know something else that can be of use.Please, believe me!'

'Spill it!'Deaq snapped.

--

Van walked towards the path again and frowned his brows as he didn't see Billie.He began to feel panick building up in his body but was relieved to see her dark form standing near a few trees.

He walked towards it.

'Billie?'Van asked in a sweet tone.

'Billie!'Van snapped as he didn't get an answer.

She turned.

'I am ready, let's get moving.'He said.

She nodded.He couldn't see her face, he just saw her dark form coming out of the dark mass of trees and walking past him towards the path.

Van sighed and his mind kept rambling and thinking about all these question he had, and because of that and because of the darkness, he couldn't see the look on Billie's face.

The look of utter fear.

Deep fear.

Fear someone would have if he or she was going to die.

He didn't see the change in her body.

Her other so lean movements, had turned into stiff ones.

The ligth sway in her hips she usually had had dissapeared totally.

Her straigth shoulders had slumped as if she wanted to crawl away.

As if she had something very heavy to carry on her neck.

No, Van was staring at the ground.So he didn't even pick up on this.

He also didn't hear the ragged and panicked breath that emerged from her throat, because the only thing he heard were his own thougths.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll update soon!Next chapter is a really big chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Fastlane, Chapter 16

Grrr, Okay, do you know that, ugh, I changed a few things and pushed the 'save' button and then it said that I didn't log in yet!(while I already was!) And then I logged in again and everything was deleted!So annoying!Sorry, just had to say that!hehe.

FoxyWombat; Hehe, Thanks!

Fan4Fastln; I can see that you are annoyed with Zoe, but I did it on purpose because I think just running in Hick's home or attacking a few criminals would be dangerous for Deaq and I don't think police officers are really allowed to do that.I saw this documentary once that they aren't even allowed to shoot, while on tv the characters take their gun very quickly.Zoe was also chosen by Parish a bt because she is more for doing things the legal way, and Deaq isn't always.But their is more to Zoe then meets the eye...Hehe...She isn't just a obedient woman who does everything the legal way, but you'll find out!If she doesn't get her things the legal way first, she does other things to get it.Anyway, that a small explanation from why I let her act the way she does.

DKM; You hate cliffhangers?But they also make the story interesting don't they?Otherwise a story can be boring, don't you agree?Well I updated soon this time!But I am sorry to say the answer to what or who Billie saw isn't yet in this chapter...Sorry sorry...I have a reason for that...You'll know if you read the coming chapters!

Transgenics-are-hot thanks for the betareading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So now we know that Hicks left somewhere on a small vacation, taking Travis and some guy called Trent with him.' Deaq spat irritated as he kicked the dustbin under Billie's desk.

Zoe looked up from Billie's computer at the dark angry man in front of her.

'Well, at least it's something.'She said, in an effort to keep both their hopes up.

'Something my ass!'Deaq shouted.'I am going back , he had to know more!' Deaq spat, his nostrils flaring.

'He seemed pretty afraid already.' Zoe said, remembering the wet stain that had formed on Ron's trousers between his legs.Ron didn't know more then he had already told them.She was sure of that.

Deaq shook his head as he stretched himself.He knew that Zoe was probably rigth.

--

Billie sighed as she thought of the fight she had had with Van yesterday. They had been walking for an hour now. She had to admit Van was right, in a few things. She had endangered herself, if Van hadn't jumped at Travis he would have probably shot her. She was never impulsive, she always thought things through. But it just had been too much. Everything that had happened. She was losing it. She was losing her control. It was like that guy Hicks just crawled under her skin. And made her do whatever he wanted. He hurt her and he enjoyed that. Acting like he was going to kill Van just topped that. And then enjoying it visibly. She just couldn't cope with that.

She cleared her throat. It was probably time to tell Van that she had been wrong. Well, she was right, but that he had been right a bit too about certain things. Well, she didn't have to be that clear to him. But she felt a bit guilty. She sighed and she felt how tired she really was. And how weak she had begun to feel the last hour. And now her anger had disappeared it was like her legs were made of jelly.

Van was just looking at the palm trees when he saw Billie collapse in front of him.

--

Her long finger graced her beautiful red lips. She sighed bored as she gazed out of the window. It looked grey outside. The sky was grey.

She sighed heavily as she heaved her long legs out of the chair and slid towards the large window.  
Her sad, big eyes gazed at the now empty pool.

It was so boring over here when Hicks was gone. She shook her head.

Just nothing to do.

She sighed again.

She remembered last night...Ron.

A smile appeared on her lips.

Hicks always thought that he could boss her around. Could use her.

The smile spread over her face.

All these years she had been nothing to him. Just a few hours he would be sweet to her. Use her whenever he wanted too.

She had learned not to be jealous anymore years ago. She remembered the new woman coming in. The tall brunette who was Hicks next interest.

Yes, of course she had felt a sting go through her as she had seen the way Hicks had looked at one of his new criminal girls.

She sighed as her nail scratched the window softly.

And then she knew that it was time to leave for her. And maybe take some of that money Hicks had so much of.  
He wouldn't miss it would he?

She didn't know where some of the woman disappeared too. He had many of them at his home. She was just one of them. But she was his favorite. But putting that aside, she hadn't seen the brunette or the pale guy that was with her for some time now.

And the dark guy roughing up Ron yesterday, well that told her that there was something wrong.

Yep, something was definitely off.

She turned away from the window. Rising to her full height as she straightened her back.

She remembered that dark man. And the small woman that had followed him to his car. She had put down his number plate. You never knew what you could do with that.

Maybe there was something there that she could use.

Tara walked away alongside Hicks' desk.

O, yes she knew Hicks was dangerous. But what did she have to lose?

And further more, there was something that Hicks didn't know.

And that was, that she was dangerous too.

Maybe even more dangerous then he was.

--

Van ran quickly towards Billie who was trying to crawl up from the ground already.

'Billie! Billie! Are you all right?' He asked concerned when he supported her to come and sit in a sitting position.

She coughed and looked at him. She nodded. 'Yes I am fine.' Her voice sounded weak and hoarse.

'Don't worry about me.' She said as she pushed Van's arm away. 'We just have to find a way to get us out of here.' She said while her eyes spurred the environment.

'What happened to you?' Van asked. That question had been on his mind since the moment he had seen her, but there had been too many things going on to make the time to ask her.

He looked worriedly at the gash in her forehead and the blood everywhere on her. His finger went to the fresh stitches in the wound, hovering just an inch away from her battered skin.

She shrugged while she put away his arm again. 'I just ran into a wall.' She said shortly while she moved to get up as if it was nothing.

Billie just managed to get up as Van easily pushed her down with one hand on her shoulder.

'Just sit down.' Van ordered while he looked at her arm.

'There is no time Van! We have to get a way to get out of here.' She said as she moved again to get up.

'No!' Van spat angrily now as he put his arm around her waist and leaded her towards a tree.

She looked like a mess and had been beaten up severely and she didn't even want to care for herself?

'You listen to me for once. Sit down now, before I make you.' He spat as he pushed her upper body to the ground. She coughed again.

As she leaned her back against the tree she first wanted to get angry with Van but she didn't have the energy. She felt his hand sternly push her to the tree as he took off his blouse. He had a concentrated look on his face. She felt a pain in her ribs and her face hurt if she talked.

'So you ran into Travis.' Van concluded as he took his shirt and began to rip it apart.He remembered Hicks' remark about her hurting one of his men.And seeing the bandage on Travis' nose...Well, that didn't need more explaining.

Billie nodded as her blue, tired eyes looked at the treetops. She tried to bite away the pain.

Van shook his head irritated. 'Are you crazy? Taking on a guy like that? Do you have a death wish?' He snapped as he managed to rip the shirt into something that could go through as a bandage.'Maybe if you wouldn't have broken his nose he wouldn't have beaten you up like this.'He knew that some men only got angrier when you hurt them.

'He came into my house.' Billie spat weakly in her defence. Her eyes looking angrily at him, a deep frown in her eyebrows. She groaned as she felt the skin on her face hurt.

Van sighed as he looked at her blouse. He really felt the urge to yell at her but it was probably better to leave it be. For now. She already was in a bad condition. And he was glad enough that she still was alive.

His arm slipped under her back as he pulled her up a bit and took of the torn blouse she was wearing. He gently lowered it around her arms and put it next to her. She wore a dark tank top and had bloody stains on her arm. Where should he even begin?

'You know...' She mumbled. 'I can do that myself.' She said weakly as she leaned up on one hand.

'Uh huh.' Van said as he ignored her and wiped some of the blood of her face. Thankfully they had stitched that wound. He frowned again. So weird that they had done that, and left the other wounds uncared for.

She let herself fall back against the tree and sighed in defeat as she felt the cloth dipping up some of the fresh blood from the wounds that began to bleed again.

'I don't understand how this happened.' She said softly. Too tired to talk out loud. Everything had become such a mess. The minute that she had taken the Hicks job. She thought that they had been on top of that case, in control. Just like they had been in every case. Of course...Things had gone wrong before...But like this?

First that sicko had managed to take her, and now Van? That was more then the half of her team. She couldn't wait for Hill's opinion about all of this. That was.. If...They would survive.

She could already see the smile on that dork's face, and those stupid lazy eyes behind those glasses. He would probably check up on everything she had done to find a mistake. But she had gone through that herself already so many times these last hours. And she couldn't find anything where she or Van and Deaq had slipped up to Hicks. She sighed. She had to admit that Raymond Hicks was just good. He was good at his job. Whatever that was. She didn't know anymore.

Van's finger accidentally caressed the soft skin around the bruise on her cheek. She gasped involuntarily at that and sighed irritated.

'Did that hurt?' Van said quickly, thinking his touch had given her more pain then she already was in. 'Sorry.'

A weak 'yes' left her mouth. But that wasn't true. His touch hadn't hurt her. It had startled her .It had felt warm and caring. And she didn't want that.

She didn't want him to take care of her, to help her, like she never wanted anyone to help her.

Over the years she had learnt, with a lot of trouble, to trust Deaq and Van a bit. To not do everything on her own.

But letting someone be sweet to her...Letting someone close to her was just too much.

It would open something she didn't want. Something she kept away for a very long time now. A part of her that had been frozen and pushed away far inside herself.

For no one to touch. Not even for herself.

Van was already working on her arm as her eyes got moistened. She wished that he wouldn't look up and see this weakness in her. She needed to be strong. She needed to be Billie the bitch. Not Billie the wounded woman, leaning against some stupid tree, looking helpless.

'Look, I'll do the rest myself.' She suddenly said as she pulled her arm away and moved away from Van. New energy sounding through in her voice.

Van's grey-green eyes just grew big and stared at her. He didn't know what to think of that.

He shook his head irritated and smiled annoyed as he stood up.

'Whatever. 'He mumbled annoyed.

He knew it would be fruitless to fight her on this. Invincible Billie was back, he thought as he looked at the other side of the path.

His thoughts went to Deaq. He worried about him.

When Van looked back at the battered and small form of Billie, still sitting on the ground he pushed away the urge to help her. She looked concentrated at her arm as her other hand tried to bandage the wound with his shirt.

His eyes fell on her other hand. There was a large gash. Why didn't Hicks stitch that up?

And again his thoughts wondered of to questions he had already asked himself before but couldn't find the answer too.

Why did Hicks go through all this trouble? Why did he stitch her up? He sighed and looked the other way, deep in thought.

He scratched his head. He turned as he heard Billie yelp shortly in pain.

Billie bit her lip as she tried to get the makeshift bandage around her arm.

This would work.

It hurt, but she just had to clench her teeth and all would be fine. Pain shot through her when she automatically clenched her wounded hand in a fist, making the skin pull around the deep gash. She yelped in pain and scoffed herself for making that sound instantly.

'I see you are managing well on your own?' Van said as he looked down at her angrily. The woman just wouldn't let anyone take care of her. Why was that? Did that belong to her 'hard image' or something? Was she afraid it would break otherwise?

'Van, I am perfectly capable of...' She snapped as his hand went to the bandage. Her hand went angrily to his chest wanting to push him away but he took her wrist and pushed it to her side.

They both stared at each other, blue, angry and pain filled eyes, into fierce looking grey-green eyes.

'Stop the crap.' He snapped not tolerating anymore of her behaviour.

He finished bandaging her arm in no time and then his hand placed her hand in his other.

'I cut myself' She explained to break the silence and the tension that hung thick in the air.

He nodded and placed her hand on his knee while he took a fresh bandage. He carefully took her hand up and began to bandage it.

'I have never seen anyone taking care of you.' He said as he avoided her gaze and concentrated on her hand.

She swallowed and looked at him. 'What?' She asked confused. She must have heard that wrong. Her eyes narrowed in an intense stare at his face. She wanted to have heard that wrong.

He looked at her. And thought about what he had just said. It was true. She had been beaten up before, but the only person she had let close was the doctor. He just couldn't remember a time that someone looked out for her. No, make that that she gave someone the chance to look out for her .Of course Deaq and he looked out for her when they were in a fight or on a mission but he meant the looking out for her in a deeper sense.

'Why is it so hard for you to let others help you?' He asked softly, still concentrated on her hand.

'What are you babbling about now? Did you see too much Dr Phil or something?' She said in a weak and tired voice. Still managing to let bitter sarcasm seep through though.

And there it was again. The pushing him away. Something she always did.

'You are pushing me away again. That's all. I don't like to be pushed away. You should know that by now.' He said, at these last words he looked up, his grey-green eyes very serious now.

He expected to see a stubborn and maybe angry look in her eyes, but he didn't even get the chance to see her eyes because she had fallen asleep and almost fell to the side. He could catch her just in time and pushed her against his shoulder while he finished the bandaging.

When he was ready he slowly let her body slip against the hard tree. As his hands left her back he studied her. She looked so small against that big tree. And she looked exhausted.

He sighed. One of her cheeks was deep purple by now. His finger went to the other cheek and he let his fingertip caress the soft and warm skin of her face. His finger moved a lost strand of hair out of her face as he fought the urge to kiss her. He bit his lip and swallowed deep as he pulled her against him.

That urge, the kissing urge, that meant nothing. It was just because he was happy to see her. He sighed as he felt her warm body against him. He just needed this, to feel that she was alive. It was probably a good thing that she was unconscious, if she would wake up right now, she would probably break his neck. He sighed again and concentrated on the feel of her warm, small body against him and gently pulled away as he pushed her to the tree again. He stood up and stretched his legs. His hand rubbed in his eyes. He was very tired too.

Van looked around.

How were they ever going to get of this Island? And why was there no one around?

It gave him a sick feeling. That there was no one around.

It was better to see danger right in the eye.

And now, the danger seemed invisible.

You didn't see it, but you knew it was around.

Waiting to attack.

----

Hicks smiled. He had two useless pons for his test game again.

Fresh pons.

Strong and energetic pons.

Well, perhaps the woman wasn't that energetic anymore after she ran into Travis. He sighed. Well, it wasn't Travis' fault. Not just someone was able to break his nose, so she must have put up a hell of a fight.

He smiled at that thought as his glass went to his lips again.

He hadn't cared for the wounds on her body. He didn't care for her at all. She would die anyway after she had done her duty. He would kill her. Just as easily.

But for the time being, she needed to be strong. He couldn't use it that those wounds got infected, so that's why he had ordered Dr Brown to stitch a few wounds up.

The worst wounds.

She needed the energy. And he knew, by the look in her eyes that she had it.

By God, she would have it. He grinned as he saw her face in his thoughts. Those angry blue eyes.

It all was so easy.

Too easy.

Humans were so...Disposable. Yes, that was the word. Sometimes it got really annoying. Having no challenge at all.

He took another drag of his cigar.

Soon Mary. Very soon.

He smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter!

-Sigh- I just really like Van caring for Billie or the other way around when one of them is wounded.Hehe.Billie issuch a closed person, I always wondered what she would be like when around friends, or when she would have a lover.(I don't think she is a lesbian, maybe others don't agree).Sigh, I just wish they hadn't cancelled this cool show!

O by the way, this story is longer then I planned, but I guess it's just finished when it is.I already wrote the ending, so it still has a few chapters.I don't hope you people think it is getting to long or long-winded.That is sometimes difficult for me to see with all the different chapters and all.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Avillie; Thanks for all your reviews!Thanks a lot!You certainly deserve a reward!

HoneyX5-452;Thanks for all your reviews!

DKM; Thanks for your review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagine this;

there will be a day that he will walk down to the basement,

to the most awful and hideous, damp and darkest room.

There are no windows.

The ligths are flickering and will not be replaced because the office just doesn't want to spent money to something like that.

He will walk through the door and see a desk, a computer, and a stack of papers.

And he just knows that there is someone there, put away very – yes VERY and he could not stress that word enough; VERY VERY- far away, bended over a WHOLE STACK of paperwork.

But not JUST a stack of papers...No!

Such a high stack that he won't be able to see the person behind it.

That person is in fact TOTALLY surrounded by stacks of papers,

EVERYWHERE...

And he is just there, to give her a new bundle of papers.

And he will smile satisfied and she will hate him even more for that then she already does.

Okay, Oof...This feels so good!

He smiles widely at that and stops walking to totally give into this fantasy which will become reality very soon!He feels a warm feeling spreading through his body at this.

Okay, now this other scene that has been going on and on in his head for so long.

This was the greatest thing even...-he took a drink of his coffee, lifting it to his smiling mouth-

Imagine Billie,

the frown that will appear in her eyebrows, the irritating look that will come up in her eyes – he smiles even wider at this- The feeling he would get out of this!

The feeling he would get by shutting the Candy Store down.

Shutting it totally down.

And then, ofcourse, she will explode in anger.Because that is just who she is.He is learning perfectly well how to push her buttons.She is such an easy woman to get too!He remembers last time that she hit him rigth in his face.He had enjoyed it from the inside.Because he knew that he could get to her.

Yes, the angrier she gets, the more pleasure he will feel.He can live of that!

And he will love to wipe that smug look on her face away and wash away the vivid flames in her eyes.Until there is nothing more left in those annoying big, blue eyes then a numb, helpless look.

Because that is what she will become; she will become sad and boring and she will crawl for others instead of dominate them.

She will become a numbness mess.

He chuckles.

And he will visit her ever so often, just when he feels like it, to make sure that no one will give her rest.Hell knows how much paper work needs to be done in this building...Hehe, and let him just have found the perfect person to do it!

So many people will be thankful towards him.

And after that, he would love to burn that whole Candy Store down.

Okay, and then.Because his plans go on, he isn't finished yet...

Hill begins to walk again squashing his plastic cup in two...Those two loons in blue suits – hehe- giving parking tickets away...This was going to be a very nice day, a very very nice day!

The shark smile appeared on his face again as he walkes towards another corrider.He sighes content.

Okay, he knows that he shouldn't be too glad already.

That he has tried numerous times to get them.But maybe this time he has a fair chance.

And Hill never gives up.

NEVER.

He isn't that mean and heartless to say that he is glad that the Bitch and the Irritating snut are gone and probably will be killed or are in danger, he really doesn't want that for them, but he can just take his advantage of this.He can do some research at the Candy Stores weakest point.

And IF they would come back, he would have enough built up to sent them somewhere else instantly.This makes him smile.It makes him smile as a shark, showing his white teeth.

Only imagine that!

He doesn't worry for them.Be realistic!

It is not as if Billie CAN be killed.She will probably be back soon.

She is after all like a wead.

An annoying irritating wead, you can just NOT get rid of it!Whatever you do, whatever you try!Nothing works so far!

The shark smile appears on his face again as he walkes towards another corrider.He sighes content.

Yes...Soon...Soon...He begins to sing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I couldn't leave Hill out!He is always so out to get Billie, Van and Deaq, to make it hard for them.I thougth he would just take advantage of their absence and use it for his own purpose.

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it will make me happy and I can really use the feedback!


	18. Chapter 18

Fastlane, chapter 18

Thanks for the REVIEWS!THANKS THANKS THANKS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deaq looked at the dark house.It was surrounded by the dark sky.Small sparkling stars flickering and a full moon, casting an eary glow over the lawn.

He shook his head annoyed as he thougth about the words that he had had with Zoe.He looked sidelings at her and chuckled as the only thing he saw were her big brown eyes peeping through a dark mask she had put over her face.The rest of her body was covered in dark clothing too.

'I still think my idea is better.'Deaq said.

'Yes, you mean the idea of burging in Hick's home and holding a gun to everyones head?'Zoe said in a stern voice.

Okay, he had to admit that her idea sounded a bit better.He shook his head.

'I hope you are rigth man.'Deaq said as his eyes were on the house again.Zoe's idea had been better, more sophisticated.It made him wonder about the little woman next to him.Maybe she wasn't as innocent as she looked.

Deaq put on his black gloves as his brows furrowed angrily over his dark eyes.We are going to get you Hicks, and you will have no way to escape by the time I am finished with you.

He lowered his own mask now.

'If Hicks keeps things in his own personal vault it would probably be more important then the files I read about him.'Zoe said.

'It's a pity we can't use them as evidence in the future.'Zoe continued.Breaking and entering and getting evidence wasn't wanted by the police.

'Yeah, that's our nice legal system.'Deaq said as he stood up and moved as leanly as a panther to a few brushes in front of them.

--

Billie felt that she was being moved.She opened her eyes and looked at a white shirt.Her eyes went from the white shirt to a face.

It was Van.He was carrying her.

'Van.'She mumbled sleepily.

He looked down at her and softly lowered her.

She sighed.'O, I must have dozed off.'She said in a groggy voice.'Sorry.'She mumbled.

'No it's okay.You have been through a lot.'Van said as he looked around.He had trouble seeing where he walked, it was so dark out here.

'Anything happened while I was out?'She knew nothing had happened, otherwise she would be awake instantly, but she just felt the need to make some small-talk or something.Or to say at least something.

Van shook his head.'No, not yet.'He said, but he had the feeling it would soon.

'Van, I am sorry.'She mumbled softly.Still feeling a bit weak.

Van got a surprised look on his face.Billie saying sorry?That was something special.

'Yes, I thougth the hit was unnecassery too.'He said as his hand went automatically to his cheeck.

'No, not about that.'She said suddenly.

'About that I was so angry.You were rigth about Hicks.I shouldn't have jumped for him.'She said thinking about the boat-incident.At least she had pushed him of his arrogant feet, that bastard.She hoped that she had at least given him a few bruises.

'And maybe I took out some of my anger at you.'She mumbled quickly and softly.Hoping that maybe he wouldn't hear her, but she just felt the need to say this.

'Yeah like the part that you hit me.'Van tried again.

--

Zoe's eyes followed the places where alarms were on the outside of the window.

She nodded at Deaq and he turned, sneeking towards the other window.Zoe would take care of the computers and technical stuff, something she was an expert in.And he, well, he would just do what he was best at...A grin krept on his face as he became one with the wall and peeked through the window.He noticed one guard there.

Taking him down would be easy.But the rest...

--

'No I don't regret that.'Billie said sternly as she tried to get up.

'No you like hitting me.'Van said sarcastic.

Billie looked at him.Van just could simply not take an excuse.Sometimes it was as if he always wanted more.

She shook her head.'No.I meant what I said.'She stepped towards him.

When Travis burged into her house and beat her up and she woke up somewhere, strapped to a bed...'I thougth I was going to die.I was almost certain that I was going to die when I was on that boat.'She looked away.

--

Deaq crawled up to the guard and the heavy body slipped to the ground.He quickly looked around him to see if anyone was alarmed.

--

'I didn't need anyone to die with me.'Her big blue eyes stared back at him as she sighed very deep.

'But obviously that wasn't your choice, to be here.I was just so angry that my mind was kind of...clouded.I don't ever want Deaq or you to die, especially not on my watch.

I... overreacted.'Billie said in a professional tone.She tried to put away her emotions, and hated that her voice had sounded hoarse, indicating that she was figthing to get control of the feelings of anger and sadness and so many other feelings that came up.

And now it had to be clear because she had already said too much.

--

Deaq opened the door slowly and noticed that Zoe had already slipped behind the big desk, opening the computer.He closed the door as slowly and walked towards the place Ron had said the vault would be.

How original...Behind a painting.

Deaq chuckled as he tried to find the rigth way to get the painting away.

--

Van was touched by the protectiveness Billie felt for Deaq and him.That she would rather go down herself then to let one of her men go down.But then again, this wasn't new.He already knew that she was like that.He remembered that that sleezebag Hill was on her tail and was

irritating her.He and Deaq had been watching from above the Candy Store how the anger grew in her face.But she managed to control it.She took every insult Hill trew at her.Everything he tried to get at her.But when he mentioned 'her' guys names and insulted them...That was the moment that she exploded and had hit him rigth in his face.Van smiled,

He liked that.He liked that she cared for the men that worked for her.That she went through trouble for them.

'Okay.'Van said simply as his gaze went back to Billie.

Billie just looked at him.She didn't say anything.

'Maybe we should rest a bit.'Van offered.

Billie shook her head.'No, I think we should go on.Or are you tired?'

'Well, my arms are a bit...'Van began as he moved his arms to get life in them again.He stopped when he saw the look in Billie's eyes.'...Numb...'He managed to press out.

'I don't mean that you weigh a lot ofcourse.'He said quickly afraid of her reaction.He had already had too many fights with some of the woman he had been with about their weigth.

He didn't want to take Billie's wrath out over him again.

'You aren't fat or something.'He continued in a defensive tone as Billie began to move.

'Van?'She said in a sweet voice while looking at him.

Van's eyes widened as he waited for her to say something.

'Shut it.'She said as she turned and began to walk.A loud and irritated sigh escaped her mouth.

Van sighed a relieved breath.He must have read her bodylanguage the wrong way he thougth as he followed her and his eyes fell on her behind.He wondered if he had insulted her.You never knew with woman and their weigth.Well she sure as hell wasn't fat at all.

But his arms sure as hell were numb from her weigth.

--

Deaq's head shot up and he looked warningly at Zoe when he heard someone coming.

Zoe looked from the computerscreen to Deaq.

Deaq nodded towards her and she went further, digging in the computer.

--

They had been walking for hours now.And still not much had changed.They were following some sort of path between a lot of bushes.Danger could come from every corner, every dark place, or from behind every tree or brush.Because there were a lot of those...

Billie's eyes went over the brushes and trees again.Amazingly enough she felt not so bad at all.She didn't feel a lot of pain.She felt a bit dazed as if she had a big lump of wool in her head but she had surprisingly enough energy.

As she followed Van who was walking in front of her now, his eyes roaming around through the woods too she looked at her arm and the makeshift bandage.The last three minutes she was having this itchy feeling on the inside of her elbow.She pulled up her torn blouse a bit to look at the irritating place.She stepped away from a few trees so the moonligth could ligth her arm up a bit.

Her breath caugth in her throat as she stood frozen to the ground staring at the piece of skin..

--

Van's mind was rumbling as a fast train.Every possibility of things that had happened was going through his mind.Billie and he had tried to figure out things for more then an hour, talking about what Hicks' could be planning.Where Deaq could be.If they had taken Deaq too.Why they were here...Jadajadajada and that same crap.

They had to find something.There had to be a solution for them.Van had to be sure of that.

He turned to check on Billie.He didn't hear anything behind him anymore.Not that she walked like an elephant otherwise but anyway.When he turned he saw that she had stopped and pulled her blouse down again.

She gave him a look that told him that she felt caugth as she quickly shrugged and walked over to him while looking around.

Van's eyes wondered to her arm.He just couldn't help but feel there was something wrong and that she again was hiding it.

'So what's up?'Van asked.

'Hmm?'Billie asked caugth off guard as she turned towards him.'What do you mean?'

Van directed his grey-green eyes at her blue eyes and began an intense stare.

'O..It's just..'Her lips became thin lines now.She felt ashamed.Eventhough that she knew that it wasn't her fault.

She didn't do this.It had been done to her.But it would bring back memory's that she didn't want to be back.

'Just a few marks on my arm.'She said casually as she walked further.

'What marks?'He asked as he took her by her arm.God, why was she acting so slow?

She scratched her head.'Well, you know..'She began feeling very uncomfortable.

'Just show me.'Van said as he waited.He could see insecurity coming up in her blue eyes and he felt surprised.What the hell could this be that made Wilhelmina Chambers insecure?

'Okay.'She said in a high voice, sighing afterwords as she revealed the naked skin of her arm to Van.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the inside of her elbow and saw puncture wounds there.Several of them.He held her arm to look closely and then he looked at her.

Moments seemed to pass before he let go of her and looked away.

Not that again...Was it drugs?She had already been through so much because of that miserable substance he thougth angrily.

'Do you think it's...'

'No.'Billie said quickly as she began to walk.She said it a little bit to quickly in his opinion.

'Would you say it if you knew that it was drugs?'He continued following her.

Billie's breath stopped at that one 'forbidden' word that she never wanted to hear again in one sentence somehow connected to her.

'Ofcourse I would say that.'She snapped as she turned around.'Who do you think I am?'She said sounding insulted.

'It was just a question.If I hadn't seen you looking at your arm you probably wouldn't have told me about it.'

He just couldn't bare the thougth of her having to go through that whole ordeal again.She could take a lot.She was a strong woman.Even stronger then he sometimes thougth.

But drugs...Heroine...That could break her down.

It would take a while.But it could.

That was her weak spot.Although he hoped, -no make that- he almost PRAYED that that had changed a bit.

Billie was walking down the path again and she grew angrier by the minute.Not only had that Hicks guy taken her away from her home, and destroyed her whole home, but she had the feeling that he had used her for something.Stitching up the most bloody and deep wounds on her body but letting the others bleed?And now these puncture wounds.The man had been putting stuff in HER body.In HER body.The only one this body belonged to was her.Not to anyone else!

Van caugth up with Billie and saw the growing anger in her face.

'Talk to me.'He simply said.He knew his boss longer then today.And knew she was probably thinking a lot, and hurting a lot too.

She clenched her teeth as she looked at him.In a normal situation she would say that she was fine.

She pasted a casual look on her face, tried to shrug (which failed miserably) as she said;

'I am fi...'But she stopped rigth in that word when she saw the look in Van's eyes.She stopped walking.

'You know Van.I don't know what to think.That sick pscycho has put something in my body, in MY BODY Van!Who knows what he is using me for!And it is really getting on my nerves that he stitched up the worst wounds and left the other to bleed.It gives me the feeling that he is using me.That he is enjoying it.'She paused for a moment as she looked away.She put her arms in front of her chest.

'And you know what?'She asked Van, not waiting for an answer.'I hate being used.That really pisses me off!'Billie snapped as she lowered her arms again and clenched her hands into tigth fists.

Van nodded.He knew that was one of the things that really set his boss off.If someone used her they had hell to pay for.But in the situation they were now, no one had hell to pay for.And that bugged him big time.

Van felt as angry as Billie.

'We will get him.'He said in a stern and strong voice as he touched her arm shortly to emphasize that.He walked further in front of her.

She was still staring at the ground as she heard a loud scream.

A scream in front of her.

A male scream.

--

'Are they already at point A?'Hicks asked.

'No sir.'Trent said.'They aren't even near it yet.It will take a while.'

Hicks sighed irritated.

'They are so slow.'Travis said.

'Well they are with two of them now.You have to take that into account too.'Trent said.

Hicks nodded.'You are rigth Trent.Althougth the former Mary reached point A quicker it's different when you are alone.'

'Yes, they are standing still a lot.Probably to talk or something.'

'Or to figure out what is going on.'Hicks said with a big grin on his face.

--

Van walked away from Billie and was thinking about what he would do to Hicks as he got him in his hands as he felt something pulling him so hard away that he felt that his stomach almost turned towards his toes.The ground dissapeared in less then a second, the sky flipped by and Van's breath stopped.

--

When Van opened his eyes again and managed to breath again he saw that the sky was still above him, the ground was above him too.He blinked again and then saw that everything was

Upside down.He looked at his foot that was entangled in a rope that hang from a tree.His other foot hung loosely in the air.He looked at the ground which was maybe two or even three

Meters away?Then his eyes fell on the long legs that were attached to his female boss.His eyes roamed over her body until he met her eyes and he sure as hell didn't like THAT look.

Billie stood there, her arms in her sides, one brow raised and almost an amused look on her bruised face.Yes, he could even recognize that look in the pale moonligth.

'What are you looking at?'Van said quickly.'Maybe you can find a way to get me down instead of gloating over there.'

She rubbed her nose.It was nice to have a few minutes of amusement in this whole mess.She allowed herself a small smile.And made no attempt to move.

Van noticed the smile creeping on Billie's face.

'Yes, you just enjoy it.

Just do that.'He said sarcastic.'And now get me out of here!'He snapped impatiently.

'Did I ever tell you how good you look when you are hanging upside down?'Billie asked smilingwider nowwith her teeth visible.

Van groaned and tried to get himself loose.He tried to reach his ankles but he could barely reach his knee due to gravity.

'You have never told me that I look good.'Van said angrily as he gave up and let himself hung on the rope.He noticed gladly that she was already walking towards the tree.

'I didn't mean that you look good.I just meant that you look better like this.It makes your nose a bit smaller I think.'She said as she studied his face.'Love the hairdo too.'She said amused as she pointed to Van's hair that hung towards the ground.

'It's so nice to know that you are having fun at my expense!'Van snapped.

'Just relax okay.'Billie said as she studied the rope around the tree.'It's just a deertrap.Probably left by some poachers.This has nothing to do with Hicks I think.'

'Relax?You go and hang here upside down!And then RELAX!'Van snapped angrily.

Billie managed to get the knot out of the rope.

'I have...'Billie began her sentence as the rope almost slipped from her hand.

Van fell to the ground hard, he groaned as the air got pushed out of his longues.

'...got it...'Billie finished her sentence slowly...The rope HAD slipped from her hand...

Van leaned on one arm as he scratched his head with a pained look on his face.

Billie ran over to him and squatted near him.

'Are you okay?'She asked biting away a huge smile.

'Well, let me just use these famous words an irritating woman I used to know used very OFTEN.'Van snapped as he got up slowly.

'I AM FINE.'He snapped while he dusted off his trousers.

Billie nodded once.'Okay, well then...That's good.'She said in a high voice as she turned around to walk further and allowed herself to smile again

.The look on Van's face when he was going to hit the ground had been priceless...Okay, so he wasn't glad with that, obviously, but it did make her feel a bit better and gave her some new hope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi Everyone!Hoped you liked this chapter.I tried to put some humor in it between Van and Billie.Hope that it doesn't come over as if they aren't afraid anymore or watching out for danger or anything.I just imagine them walking on that Island, seeing trees and the same scenery over and over again, seeing no body else, knowing NO answers at all, their heads filled with so many questions.I just figured that they are really getting pissed off by the minute, especially with Billie already not feeling well (her wounds and all).

Please REVIEW!Tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Fastlane, chapter 19

Van looked behind him and shook his head.There was no one there.Billie lowered the branch she had in her hand and looked around.They were in a small cabin they had found.

Van walked towards the kitchen and began to open the drawers, hoping to find food or something else which could be usefull.A smile crept on his face when he found a few sharp fleshknives.They could do pretty well asmakeshift weapons.

He bended to look in the cupboards.His smile widened, he was so glad to see actual food.He bended more to take a pack of cruesli but when he had it in his hands his eyes widened in shock.

'Billie...There is a bomb here.'Van muttered slowly as if he himself had to get used to the idea.His eyes never left the red moving numbers.

'Billie?'Van said but there came no answer.

The bomb said that they hadfive minutes.He turned around and saw Billie just standing

In the middle of the room.Her face was blank, a cold stare in her eyes and her body stood frozen to the ground.She was staring at something.His gaze followed hers and he noticed a camera in the corner of the cabin.He frowned his brows.A camera?

Billie finally moved her head and looked around.She walked towards the wall where a baseball bat stood.She took it and before Van could say something she whirled the thing agressively at the camera.

Van turned around and looked at the clock on the bomb.

**Four minutes, fourty seconds.**

He quickly opened other drawers to find usefull things as he heard Billie smashing the camera to pieces.

Van looked behind him when it was silent again.He saw Billie running towards a chair in another corner where she jumped on it.She panted heavily as she stared at the second camera.

--

Hicks took a drag of his cigar.

'So they finally reached point A.'Hicks said.

Doctor Brown nodded.

'She really needs anger management.'Travis said as he studied the angry woman on the screen.

Trent swallowed as he saw the angry look in the icy blue eyes of the woman that stared rigth at them.

Hicks just shrugged.

'Obviously she has enough energy again.That is good.'Hicks said.

'They should really hurry, otherwise they won't make it out in time.'Doctor Brown said with a worried undertone in his voice.He didn't care if they would die, but he did care about his project.He didn't want it to be ruined.

'O don't worry Doctor.I have the fullest trust in those two.'Hicks said as he smiled and took another drag of his cigar.

--

Billie stared at the camera.She directed her most poisened look at the people she imagined were sitting on the other side.

'You just made the biggest mistake of your life Hicks.'She said in a menacing tone.She raised the bat and slammed it into the camera with all the force that was inside of her frele body.

Van had searched all possible drawers and everything they could use.He looked at the clock.

**One minute**

They had to hurry!

'Billie!We have to leave.'He said as he ran towards the door.She didn't seem to hear him, she was still hitting the crap out of the camera.If the mechanical thing would have been alive it would have already given itself up to the angry woman.It lay there in several pieces and one big piece on the ground in front of her feet.She kept raising the baseball bat and slamming it into what was left of the camera.

'Billie!'Van shouted above the noise she was producing.His eyes went to the clock.

**Fifty seconds**

'Billie!'He shouted angrily when he didn't see her making any move towards the door.Instead of that she walked towards the wall and began to hit it frantically with the bat.The paint began to gave way under the heavy beatings it got.

**Thirty nine seconds**

Van ran towards her and was just fast enough to dodge the bat before it would end up against his head.His arms took her by her waist and he began to pull her away from the wall.

'WE HAVE TO GOOOOOO!'He shouted as he dragged her towards the door.

**Twenty seconds**

Billie dropped the bat and something seemed to change in her eyes, as if she woke up from something and finally saw the position they were in.She turned in Van's arms and they both ran out of the cabin as fast as they could.When they were outside they kept running to get as far away as possible.

The cabin exploded and Billie and Van got trown away by the force of it.Their body's flew a few meters further onto the hard sandy and dusty ground.Without thinking Van crawled towards Billie and draped his body over hers to shield and protect her.He turned his head towards the cabin and saw large flames licking around the walls.

Billie got pushed into the ground further when Vanclimbed on top of her, shielding her from the pieces of wood and other material that were flying around due to the explosion.

A few seconds later she turned her head so she could see the burning mess now too.

She swallowed as she saw the destructiveness of the fire and wondered if her house had looked like that too.She sighed at that thougth..

She swallowed again as she realised that Van was sprawled over her body, his upper body fully on hers, his chest pushing against her breasts.He turned his head towards her in the exact same time and they both stared at each other.Both their faces where painted with sand and mud.

After what seemed like eternity Billie cleared her throat as her eyes were still on Van as if she wanted to indicate something.Van frowned his brows but then it came to him what she meant.

'O...Yes..'Van mumbled as he quickly moved of of her.

She dusted of what was left of her blouse as she looked at Van.He had thrown himself on her to protect her.That made her feel...Warm from the inside.He didn't want her to get hurt.  
She sighed as she got up.And again, as so many times she had forgotten about already, she realized that Van could be gentle..From time to time..

She stretched out her arm and offered her hand to Van who took it to get up.He wondered about her strength and energy after all she had been through.She looked so fit.Like nothing had happened to her these last few days.Well except for the physical wounds everywhere.

'I managed to get a few knives and some food out of the cabin.'Van said as he gave her two sharp knives.

Billie felt a bit guilty for having nothing brougth from the cabin.

'And you made clear that you are very angry with them.That's a good thing too, I think.'Van said as Billie stood there, looking baffled at the knife.

'No.'She said slowly in a low tone.'It was unproffesional.'Her tone sounded punishing towards herself.

Van stopped her by taking her arm.'We all have a breaking-point.'He said, trying to comfort her, trying her not to be so hard on herself.He knew that she was hard on herself too many times already.Even when it wasn't necessary.

'You almost had to drag me out of that cabin.'She said angrily.Her blue eyes looking straigth in his.She shook her head defeated as she bit her lowerlip shortly.

'I am not like that.I am always in control.I don't have a breaking-point.'She said dissapointed and angry.

'I never thougth that I would say this, but even you are human.So you do have a breaking-point.'Van said defending her from herself.

'Let's go.'Was her answer as she ignored what he had said and turned away.She began to walk, every step she took filled with energy.

She didn't want to hear anything about it anymore.

Van narrowed his eyes again as he looked at Billie's leaving form.How could she be so full of energy?He had the feeling something was wrong.He himself was feeling tired and he hadn't been beaten up like that.He couldn't stop thinking about those puncture wounds on her arm.

--

Deaq walked towards his car.His hands filled with Chinese Food.They could have ordered it but he just needed some air.

They had found enough evidence of Hicks' dirty cases, how he avoided taxes, and all that stuff.But there was nothing about the missing woman, or anything else what could lead them to Billie and Van.He was looking at the ground as he almost bumped into a woman.

'Hello.'The woman said as she looked up at Deaq.

Deaq nodded at her and wanted to pass her.

'I think I have some information for you.'

'You think so?'Deaq asked in a bitter tone, he was annoyed, pissed off, angry and he didn't have time.He turned towards her.

She nodded.'Don't you recognize me?I am Tara.Raymonds girlfriend.'

Deaq's dark eyes looked at her, searching for something.And then he found it; he remembered her.

--

Sweat dripped from her forehead.

Van sighed hard as he let himself fall on the ground against a tree.He looked at Billie who was leaning against a tree with one arm as if her body was to heavy to carry and she needed the tree to support her.

'Well I think we can use a short break.'Van said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head to his own tree to give his neck some rest.

Billie's blue eyes grew big as she stared at the roots of the tree that dissapeared into the ground.

'**_Mina...Mina...'_**

It was that voice again.She couldn't push it away.She put her hand against her forehead as she closed her eyes tigthly.

No!She didn't want this!

She didn't want it!

'**_Mina...You can run away from me, but I will always find you.'_**

She had been trying to ignore that voice for the last hour.It had begun again since that cabin had exploded.

She closed her eyes again and clenched her teeth as her head began to hurt.

Her back arched up as a fierce pain shot through it without mercy.

She got a shocked look on her face.

'I am going to pee.'She said quickly to Van.He nodded as he kept his eyes closed, still leaning his body against the tree, trying to get some rest, and some very much needed energy.

She wandered away from him.As far as she could.She couldn't walk straigth anymore.She couldn't stop that voice.That menacing voice.

'Stop it!'She said softly to herself.Trying to control herself.

She laughed at herself mockingly.Look at yourself Chambers!Talking to yourself?You really are losing your mind!

Get away from Van, get away from Van.

He will think that I am crazy instantly!

And she wasn't so sure anymore whether she wasn't.

Sweat began to bed on her forehead.She coughed and pushed away a few sticky strands of hair out of her face.

That belt.He had that belt again.She could see it.

She began to walk further and faster.But she had the feeling that she wasn't moving.That she couldn't get away.It was everywhere.

The voice

The person

That belt

She stopped and froze.She couldn't escape.Her eyes grew wider in shock as she heard laughter.Hard laughter, very familiar laughter.He knew it.He had her.

'_**Mina...'**_

'NO!'She snapped angrily.

She looked at her feet.It was as if the ground began to move.

She heard something.And when she looked up her breath caugth in her throat.

There he was.

That face.White large teeth, a brown moustache above them.

'**You are useless Wilhelmina.You know that.'A female voice said.**

Billie turned around quickly to see where that new voice came from.

'**Useless, useless, useless...You are a waste of space and you know it!'**

'No.'She said weakly.

'_**You need to be thaugth a lesson.'**_

She turned around and saw the man that she had banned from her brains for years now.

He was standing there.

He was so tall..

And she..She was so short, so small.She had to look up at him.

He was wearing a blue jeans and a white shirt.His hair was short and brown and he had some wrinkles around his brown eyes.He grinned at her while he loosened his belt from his trousers.

Billie shook her head in deep fear as her eyes couldn't leave that belt.She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach coming up, spreading through her body, making her nauseous.

She took a few steps back.Away from him.

But it was as if it didn't matter.As if she couldn't move away.As if he came closer anyway, no matter where she went.

'**_I told you to listen to me Mina.'_**He said in a menacing tone.

'**You know what is going to happen now.'**

Billie quickly turned around and looked in the eyes of the female.

Her mother.

'**You just learn so slow.You know that your father doesn't like that.'**Her mother said.

'He is not my father!'Billie snapped angrily.Getting a stubborn look on her face.

'**_You really hurt me with that Mina._**'He said as he walked towards her faster now, with his belt in one hand.

Billie looked with fear in her eyes at the brown belt, with the silver buckle.The belt that she knew so well.

'No mam!Don't let him do this to me!'Billie pleaded shouting out loud as she walked back quickly.

Her voice sounded childish.She was small again.She wasn't a woman anymore.She was a little girl.With long brown hair, and a bear that she clutched to her body.Her big blue eyes looked up at him, filled with fear and moist from tears that she wouldn't allow to come.

'NOOOOOOOOO!'Billie screamed as her stepfather raised the belt and it came down on her.

--

Billie looked up from the ground.She panted heavily as she noticed that she was lying in the sand.She quickly moved but there was no one around.She went to lay on her back as she tried to get her breath under control.Sweat dripped from her forehead.Her lips trembled from fear.

The name that she had banned from her mind rolled over her lips; 'Stephan.'

She couldn't think rationally how this could have happened.How she could feel like this.She was too taken aback by what had happened.

Van walked towards where Billie had gone and saw her lying on the ground.He ran towards her and squatted near her.His hand feeling her forehead.

'You are burning up.'He said worriedly.

She still panted deep.'What happened?'He asked.It looked like she had run forhours or something.

'Nothing.It was just...Nothing...'She got up on an elbow.'It's just..Tricks...No...'She mumbled.Van helped her up.

'Tricks?'He asked.

'No I am just not feeling that well.That is probably all.'

--

'What will that do?'Travis asked again as he looked at the small box dr Brown was holding.There was a large red button on it.

Doctor Brown grinned.

'This thing.'Hicks began, before Doctor Brown could open his mouth, 'Will give us our own, personal killing machine.'

Hicks nodded satisfied as he looked at his Mary.Mary was helped up from the ground now by Van.He loved that he could follow their every moves on his Island.They had made camera's everywhere.

'But how does it work?'Travis asked as he looked at the woman that stood now.

'Travis, Travis.So many questions.Just wait and see.Dr Brown will make sure that Mary gets stressed out very much, she will first have hallucinations.And just now we experienced that our project is going to work very well, our Mary has clearly rejected some things from her past.Everyone has something that they are afraid of, or are very angry about.But the more rejection, the more power we will have.'

'In a while it will all seem so real for her, that she won't be able to see what is real and what is not.'Dr Brown said satisfied.

'And this button..'Doctor Brown said.'Will bring us to a whole new fase.Just think of Pavlov's dog, then you will know what I mean.'

Travis frowned his brows in confusion.Well, Hicks and Brown would know what they were doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I hoped you liked this chapter!I even gave away a bit of the clue!Does anyone already have ideas what they are doing to Billie?hehe

I hope their are less spelling mistakes as in the -h- I seem to misplace sometimes!I don't hope some mistakes slipped through even though I checked it a few times.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Please review again!please!


	20. Chapter 20

Fastlane

Thanks for the reviews!Always like to know what you think!

Just some of Billie's thougts and some of Van's..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billie went to sit on the ground to have some rest.She turned towards Van when she heard something.

Her breath caugth in her throat instantly as her eyes grew big.She felt as if the world was spinning all around her.

She looked up at the man standing in front of her.  
He was smiling.

The man that she never wanted to see again was now walking towards her.Looking her up and down.Her body was frozen to the ground, she couldn't move.He stopped behind her and bended towards her ear.

'Did you miss me?'His words were soft and menacing.As they had always been.

She wasn't able to move.She was so cold.She couldn't breath, just stand still.Like a statue.

'I missed you.But I am never going to leave you again.'

'NOOOOO!'Billie shouted as her back arched up from the hard ground.

Van ran towards her instantly and looked at the sweatbeds on her face.

'Billie, Billie, are you okay?'He asked softly.Worry evident in his voice.

She panted for breath as her unfocused eyes went to his.

'It's me...Van.'He explained.'You had a nigthmare.'He said in the hope to calm her down.

She quickly tried to get control over herself again as she noticed that she must have screamed out loud.

'Yes.'She mumbled insecure.

'Just a nigthmare.'She continued in a superficial tone.'I am fine, thankyou.'She said as she layed herself down again.She pasted a smile on her face for Van before she rolled over away from him, closing her eyes to sleep further.And to break contact with Van.

But she couldn't sleep.She heard him walk away as she softly sighed.

She couldn't even close her eyes..She just stared into the dark nigth.

Afraid.

She had pushed him away for so long that she could almost convince herself that she had forgotten him.

She that she had almost managed to convince herself, that it had never happened...That he hadn't exsisted.That it hadn't been her.

It was so long ago.

She just wanted it to be over with.Away, out of her system!

And now...Now this came up again?Together with all the memory's?

She felt anger seeping through her.Why couldn't it just stop?Why couldn't he stay away?Why was he once again invading her dreams?For years he hadn't.

She sighed defeated as a tear welled up in her eye.How could this be?

--

Van opened his eyes.It was pitch-black on the Island.He looked beside him.Billie was staring at the fire.

He pushed himself up on an elbow and studied her.She looked horrible.She was pale and had bags under her eyes, she looked so fragile and hurt.She looked up as she felt his gaze on her.

'You can go to sleep now.It's my turn.'Van said.

They were taking shifts with sleeping, who knows what could happen if they were both sleeping.

Billie just nodded.Even her lips looked pale.  
Van stood up and walked towards her.He felt the warmth of the fire.He noticed sweat dripping from her face.

'You don't look so good.'He said.

'I am fine.Really.I am just tired or something.'She shivered at that.He wished he had a coat which he could pull around her body.

'You are sweating.'He said as his hand went to touch her head.Her hand grabbed his wrist.He got a shocked look on his face when he felt the coldness from her skin on his.

'You are freezing.'He said sligthly shocked as his other hand automatically grabbed her other hand which also felt cold.

'Yes, maybe I am not feeling so well.'She mumbled weakly giving in a bit.

Van went to sit next to her with his back against the tree.And in front of his feet the little fire.

He heard Billie cough and saw that she shivered over her whole body.

'Maybe you have a fever or something?'He said worried.She pulled the torn blouse further around her small frame.

'I..I don't know.I am just feeling a bit sick..'She mumbled as she turned on her other side.Towards him.She felt so worn-out.So tired.

'Maybe...'He began while thinking that he couldn't believe that he was going to say this.'...You could come lying closer here.'He braced himself for her rejection, but he just couldn't bare to see her small, fragile looking body trembling as a leaf on the ground.

She really felt cold, even her bones felt cold.

'I'll manage.'She said bravely as she moved closer to the fire.

Van shrugged.Whatever she wanted then.

But after a minute she crawled somewhat closer to him.

'I don't seem to get warm.'She mumbled with trembling lips.

'O, eh, well.Maybe you could...Lean against me..'Van mumbled as he made a move to help her towards him.Those big blue eyes looked up at him, he didn't know what to read in them.So his hand kept hovering in the air, near her shoulder.

'You need bodyheat, I have that.I had a First Aid course, it's true.'Van said feeling clumsily.

'Your body is cold and mine...Isn't.'He explained further, as if she wouldn't understand.He scolded himself for not just keeping his big mouth shut for a while.Now he was making the situation even more awkward.

Billie bit her lip as she looked at his chest.

'Just don't think anything by this.'She mumbled as she kept looking at him.A sligth teasingsparkle played in her tired eyes.

'What!'He said surprised.'Pfft...As if!...Don't flatter yourself Miss Chambers.'He threw back at her.

She nodded with a sligth smile as she moved towards him.

'Just see me as a heater.Or a warm pillow.You had pillows at your house rigth?'He said.

He felt her push her body against his left side.Her hand went to his chest where it pushed in his skin as if she was feeling a cushion.He looked confused from her hand at her with one raised brow.

'You are a warm pillow.I am just making myself...'She said as she let her body rest against his and her head sank into his chest.'..Comfortable.'She mumbled...'Like I would do at home.'

'If you don't mind ofcourse.'She mumbled in his shirt.'I always have to reform my pillows.'

Van felt her body press against his and hardly dared to breath with her so close.He felt her shiver against his body and he wanted to wrap his arm around her but didn't dare.

'So maybe if I do this...'Van said softly as he wrapped his left arm around her body.'It wouldn't be awkward because...It's not my arm, because you are not lying against my body...I am just a warm pillow.'Van mumbled softly.

He felt Billie move closer into his chest, putting her head under his chin.Was she sleeping already?She didn't answer him, but what was new?Billie ignored him more often.But her face had a more content look on it then moments ago.Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around him, just under his armpit.Van gasped.He tried to breathe but then she moved again and almost seemed to climb on him.Van's breath caugth in his throat again.SERIOUS BREATHING TROUBLE  
OVER HERE!

Breathe Van.

Breathe.

He felt that she was getting warmer and he saw that she was almost lying on top of him.His wide green eyes went from the top of her head to her upper body that was pushed agains hit chest.

He closed his eyes.He tried to block out the feeling of her body.He tried to block out that he felt something soft pushing against his chest and ribs.And that something soft probably were her breasts._Well okay, so?Billie has breasts too.Ofcourse he had noticed that, how couldn't you?Ofcourse she has breasts! She is a woman.But do they have to be this big?This is all her fault.If they weren't that big he wouldn't feel them pressing against him and he wouldn't have t__hese thougths.It's as simple as that!_

_But...Well feeling that...It is weird...Not that this has anything sexual, she's his boss for crying out loud!And ofcourse woman have been lying on top of him more often, and that wasn't weird at all, they had had breasts too, but Ugh...He just didn't want to feel that...It wasn't rigth._

_Why wasn't his boss some big old smelly man?_

_Okay, stop the rambling._

_I am just a pillow here.She sees me as a pillow.A pillow from her bed._

Billie moaned content as she buried her head further into his neck and shoulder.He could feel her warm breath in his neck.Well, at least her breath was still warm.

He stroked her back and felt her head with his free hand.It was still a bit cold, but getting a bit warmer.

'Billie?'He mumbled softly into her hair.

She didn't answer.She was asleep.

Finally his chest rose to gulp in some extra oxygen.He swallowed as he looked around.It was silent.He could hear a few noises.It were animals that made those noises.The days that they had been here now, he had learned to keep those noises apart from each other.He sighed again as he shifted himself to find a comfortable position.

He swallowed again as he pushed her closer to him.He looked at her hair and softly took out some small leaves that had been stuck in it.When that was finished he studied the arm that was wrapped around him and caressed the skin around the little wounds.It hurt him to see how much little wounds she had.Even the smallest wound made him angry as hell.

So, here he was.His boss in his arms.He would have never dared to even think about this, never thougth that this could ever happen.She would rip of his head before she would ever let him touch her.A sligth smile appeared on his face when he remembered the look on her face when the porn woman had told her to show her something.The look Billie had given her and him had been something to remember.Okay, what happened after that hadn't been very enjoying for both of them.He didn't look forward to sharing the bed with her while pornwoman was watching.But it had been awkward to say the least.Billie was a beautiful woman, and maybe, when it had been another situation, when she hadn't been his boss and they hadn't worked together things would be different.Then he would look at her as he looked at every woman.Or maybe not...She did have an attitude.And not just an attitude, no, an ATTITUDE with big letters.

But even if the situation was different.She would never want him probably.He remembered the look on her face when porn-woman had ordered her to undress him.And maybe she was a lesbian after all.

Van looked at the dark sky.Little stars sparkled back at him.

He couldn't even imagine Billie having a boyfriend.Or a girlfriend for that matter.Or a partner.How would she be with a boyfriend?She would probably boss him around a lot.Order him around and tell him not to put his feet on the table.O no, she put her feet on the desk often so maybe she wouldn't mind about that.

She would definately let him clean.Like she had ordered Van to clean her spilled milk.

She would be very passionate.He remembered the angry look in her eyes she got very often, or how she acted when she wanted something.Yes, that told him that she was full of passion.He imagined that Billie would probably drag her man into the bedroom and throw him on the bed, pinning him under her.Yes, that was her.Bossy and dominating.

Van pushed away the images that came up at that thougth very quickly.No more Billie thinking like this.She was his boss.And they had to get out of here.

Jeez, he wasn't a teenage boy rigth?With too much hormones flowing through his body or something!Get a grip Van!

--

Billie adjusted herself.She felt warm and comfortable.It was so nice to wake up without an alarm clock and be able to turn around one more time in bed.She heard herself moan softly as she dove deeper into the warmth that she felt under her.Hmm..That was weird.Her matras was kind of hard.The matrass moved.Up and down.

She opened one eye with a suspicious look in it and then opened the other one.She swallowed as she realized that it wasn't her matress that she was lying on.Her matrass breathed.She noticed that her body lay sprawled over his.She quickly moved away a bit.

Billie moved her chin up to look at Van.His eyes were closed and his head rested to the tree.She then looked at her arm that was around him.She wanted to move away fully now but something stopped her.It was nice here.She liked her arm there.

His eyes were still closed so what would be the harm anyway?And she was only acting like this because she was feeling sick so.That made her judgement go away and made her brain less clear.That's why.

She bit her lowerlip as she layed her head down on his moving chest again.She enjoyed being so close to this man for a few more moments, feeling his warmth, enjoying the feel of her chin against his hard muscles.It remembered her how long it had been that she actually had had a boyfriend.Her eyes wandered towards his lips that were parted sligthly.She bit her lower lip.Those lips looked so soft...And sweet...She studied his goatee and moustache.

And just for a short moment, she imagined herself crawling onto him fully and kissing those lips first soft and then...Billie moved away from him instantly.She was getting crazy.This Island was doing that to her!

'Wake up.'She said as she hit his arm very hard.Harder then she had meant too.But it felt good.It felt good to push him away like that.It would make the distance between them bigger and that was a very good thing.

'Ouch.'He said irritatedas he took his arm with his hand.

'You are such a big baby.'Billie snapped as she looked around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!Please tell me what you thougth!


	21. Chapter 21

Fastlane, Chapter 21

Thanks for all the reviews!THANK THANKS THANKS!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**One day earlier**

'_Hello.'The woman had said. _

'_I think I have some information for you.'_

'_You think so?'_

'_Don't you recognize me?I am Tara.Raymonds girlfriend.'_

Deaq thougth back about the short rendez-vous he had had with Tara.He studied the beautiful blonde woman who was sitting on the red couch in the Candy Store.

'Do you think we can trust her?'Zoe asked in a soft tone as shewent to standnext to him.

'It's all we have.And I wouldn't bring her here if I didn't think that she could be trusted.'Deaq said.

Zoe nodded.He was rigth.

'She wants total protection before she is going to tell us anything.She knows exactly what she wants.'Deaq said.The woman knew how to bargain.

'She must be afraid.Turning on such a powerful friend.'Zoe said as she saw Tara take a sip of her coffee.

Deaq looked at the short woman standing beside him.He didn't care what Tara thougth or felt.He just needed to arrange this and then he would make the woman talk.

'I'll try to reach Parish again.'Deaq said as he took his phone again.

Zoe walked towards Tara.'You are safe here.'She said.

'Let's just wait an see.Raymond can come everywhere.Even here.I don't feel safe at all.So before I say anything I need to know that I am indeed safe.Not just words missy.Action.I want action.'And she really needed action.She knew that people could promise a lot but she needed to have the feeling that she was safe herself.She had heard so many stories of the police protecting witnesses and the witnesses ending up dead anyway.And she wasn't going to be one of them.She could see that the dark man was getting angry and impatient with her but she didn't care.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Now**

Billie stumbled towards the lake as she saw it.A sigh escaping her mouth followed by a moan as she dropped herself on her knees near the water.

Van followed her and dropped himself on his knees too.He enjoyed the feel ofthe cool water under his fingers.

'O, this feels so good.'Billie said as she led her fingers slid through the water. She moved a bit back and pulled of her blouse followed by her tanktop.Van's eyes grew big and he diverted his gaze instantly swallowing deep.

'Finally something as a bath.I smell.'Billie continued, unaware of Van's unease, as she reaked at her arm.Her eyes fell on her stomach and the small wounds on it.She loved to wash away that blood and sweat.Wash away everything, to feel clean again.

When Van looked back she was still in her bra, not bothered by his presence at all.

Billie sighed as she stood up and unbuckled her torn trousers.

'Woow.'Van said suddenly holding his hand up.Making her freeze her action for a moment.'I don't know if you noticed, but there's a man in the room.'

She looked at him, surprise in her big blue eyes.'The room?'She asked.'Dream on.'

She shrugged casually as the trousers fell down and revealed two slim and slender legs dissapearing in a dark red slip.

'Don't be such a sissy Van.'Billie muttered.'Get over it.'She said as she took a few paces towards the water.

He still wasn't facing her.

'It's not like I own any bodyparts that you haven't seen before on someone else.'She said as she pondered to take of her slip and bra too.It wasn't like Van would be interested in her or something so it really didn't matter.And if there was a little chanche that he did, she didn't care.

She really needed to wash that dirt away.That was the important thing here.

One of herfeet felt the cool water.

'No.'Van said quickly.'But every woman looks different you know.'

'Well I wouldn't know.You're the expert.'Billie's arms moved towards her back to undo her bra as Van stood up quickly, swallowing deep.

'O no no no.'Van said as he neared her very fast and quickly pushed her arms away from her bra.

He received an angry and startled glare.

He sighed deep as to restrain himself.

'Let's not do that okay?That's a little bit too much of a visual.'

Her blue eyes just looked at him, there was an annoyed look in them as she tried to read him.

'I mean..You are my boss and I am a man...And I don't want to get any...Ideas..'Van stammered.

'Ideas?'She asked in a confused tone as she turned towards him with a questioning look in her eyes.

Van swallowed as his eyes lingered over her body.He didn't want them to linger but they just did, staring at her cleavage, trying to figure out how her breasts would look naked.How she would look naked.

'You wouldn't want me thinking of a naked Billie every time I see you in the future do you?'

'That is so immature.You are nothing more then a teenage boy with too many hormones.'Billie snapped not understanding him.

'Yes, yes thankyou.'Van said as he moved Billie towards the water.He could take insults.He could take Billie-insults.As long as she listened to him.

'You just go in the water like this, and then I can go in the water too NOT naked, okay?'He said with an insecure smile on his face, pushing Billie further into the water.

She just shook her head annoyed, not understanding him.'Men.'Shemumbled in a scolding tone.

Van looked up at that.Did he hear that rigth?Men?Jeez, this was going to be a long day.

'And don't look at me like that.'Van said as he unbuckled his belt and feltan annoyedgaze being directedat him.He didn't want her to come up with a new insult.

Her eyes grew big as they darted through the environment before falling on him again.

'What's your problem?'She asked a bit annoyed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'We are both adults aren't we?'She said as she carelessly turned away from him walkingfurtherinto the water.

'Yes...And that is exactly the problem.'Van mumbled as he looked at her slender form dissapearing into the dark water.I don't want to think about adult bodies, about adult female bodies, about adult female-Billie-body...Stop rigth there Van.

Van punished himself as he took of his shirt now standing in his boxers.

Yes, she was a hot woman.Very hot.But like he had said to Deaq, she was the only hot chick he would never have sex with.

It was normal that he was nervous about this.Any man would be, her taking of her clothes like that, well ofcourse you get thougths about that, that is perfectly normal...Van rambled on in his head as he too slipped in the water now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van slipped on his pants as he looked at Billie.She was looking at her hands.When he saw that they were covered in blood he quickly walked towards her.

'What is this?'He asked worriedly as his hand went to rest on her side and his other took her hand.

He looked at the makeshift bandage what once had been a part of his blouse.

'O, it's just...It began to bleed again.'Billie said softly, she too was staring atthe makeshiftblouse-bandage.

'We have to clean it.'Van said as his hand went to the blouse.

Billie looked up at Van.He was looking with a concentrated look in his eyes at the bandage.She looked at his muscular arm, the one that held her in her side, sending tingles up her spine.She sighed inwardly as she let her finger travel up his lowerarm.She was just reaching his bicep as he looked up at her.Surprise in his eyes.

'You are...You are so sweet to me.'She said softly as her eyes went from his eyes to his lips.

Those lips...They looked so...Hot...And soft...And manly.

Without being consciouss about it she took a step closer towards him.

Van looked down at Billie and stared into her big blue eyes.He sighed inwardly, trying to control himself.He froze for an instant as Billie moved towards him, closing the small gap between them.She hovered in front of his lips now, looking at him, as if to see if he wanted this or not.

He softly closed the gap and their lips touched.

When Billie felt Van's lips against her a jolt was sent up her body.She wanted more.She wanted him.This felt so rigth.She had pushed away these feelings for so long.And she had never thougth that she would actually want Van.

She pushed her body into his, ignoring her pain and began to kiss him.Her soft, moist lips pushing on his warm lips.

Van opened his mouth to let her in and kissed her back.The kiss first was careful and sweet as if they both were afraid, insecure by this but it became more passionate by the second.

After a few moments, it seemed like barely a second...Just too short.They both pulled back panting for breath.They stared at each other.

Both with the thougth if this was really rigth?

With no further thinking they quicklyclosed the gap again and kissed passionately.It stopped when Billie pulled herself back slowly.

'Van..'She said weakly with ragged breath as she placed her hand on his hard chest.

'It's...I..'

'Right, you think we shouldn't do this because you are my boss.'Van said fearing these words would come out of her mouth hours ago.He could still feel her lips on him, her breath, her warmth, her taste.

'No.'She said as she pushed him away gently with her hand tigthly against his chest.

'It's..'She began.She looked away shortly as her hand left his chest.

Then she looked back at him.'I don't want to end up on the list.'

'What list?'Van asked amazed.

She sighed shortly.'The list of woman you did it with.'

'I don't have a list.'Van said amazed.

'It's a figure of speech.'Billie said quickly.She had the feeling that a figth was coming up again.And she didn't want that.She didn't want him to understand the wrong thing.

'You think that I am just using you?Don't you know me better then that?'He asked as his green-grey eyes spat angrily at her.

'No!Van...That's not it.'Billie said as she held her hands up to calm him down.'It has nothing to do with you.'

'Yeah rigth.I haven't heard that line before.'He said sarcastically.

He was silent for a moment and then looked up at her.

'You are a lesbian rigth?'

Billie now looked up from the ground with big eyes.

'What?'She asked surprised.'Where do you get that idea from?'She asked.

'Well, you getting it on with that girl, you didn't have much trouble doing that did you?'

Billie let out a mocking laugh.'That was for the case.I am a good undercover cop.That's why I didn't have trouble.'

'U hu.'Van said, not believing her.

Billie let out an exasperated sigh.'This is so typical.'She snapped.'If you have problems with men they think you are a lesbian.Really figures.'She spat.

'You...You have problems with men?'Van asked surprised, eyeing her carefully.

He just couldn't imagine that.What men wouldn't want her?They were probably lining up for her.What could be the problem?

Billie shook her head.She had the feeling that she had already told too much.

'What is that problem?'Van asked carefully.Knowing that he was stepping on dangerous ground.

'Let's just keepthe subject to what happened a minute ago.I will tell you what my problem is Van.'She said as she stepped closer.

'I don't want to get hurt.I have been hurt too many times Van.'She looked him straigth in the eyes now.

Van was amazed that he again saw a vulnerable side of Billie.

'And I can't have that anymore.So you should really know what I am willing to do to the next men that hurts me.'She said as she stepped even closer to him.Van inhaled breath quickly, he did feel a bit threatened.Although he knew he wouldn't be that guy.She was looking at him as if he was!

'I will slice of his balls and serve them to him on a nice silver platter.'

And then she does this.Van thougth.So much for vulnerable.Typically Billie.

'Okay...'Van said as he got a visual he really didn't want.'Maybe the lesbian thing isn't such a bad idea then?'He said and as soon as these words had left his mouth he regretted them.He received a pained look from her.

'I am sorry.I didn't mean it like that.'

'It doesn't matter.'Billie said angrily as she turned to walk away.She should have known.She opens up to someone and they just use it.

'No, it does matter.'Van said as he took her arm to stop her.'I am sorry.It's just...It was my reaction to your whole balls on a platter explanation.Not to the explanation before that one.Well, you have to understand that it shocked me a little.'

'Let's just go.'Billie said as she wanted to walk away.

'No, let's make another bandage of your blouse and let's just stay.'Van said.

Billie looked in wonder at him.'What?'

'We have water here, and we still have a bit food from that cabin.How long have we been wondering around here now?For two days at least.And we are getting no where.I have the feeling that there is no one at this Island.And that Hicks is just using us for something.The camera's in the cabin proof that.He is following our movements.'

Billie nodded as she thougth deep.

'You are rigth.And we are just following his way.'

'Because what do you do when you are alone on an Island?'Van asked.'You go and find out if there are others, you go and find a way of of it.But you know what?I don't think there is a way of of this shitty Island.I think there only is a way if Hicks creates it.And he isn't willing to create it yet for some reason.'

Billie nodded.'We are stuck here until Hicks comes along.'

'And maybe we can make him come along sooner if we just don't do what we are supposed to do.'

'Whatever that migth be.'Billie said.

'Staying in one place will get him nothing.Whatever it is that he wants.'

Billie nodded.'Okay, we can try that.We can rest more too.'

'And let's just hope Deaq is working his ass of to find us.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hicks looked at the screen and sighed.

'It's time.'He said.'This has gone on too long.And I think we are at our highest point now.'

He turned towards Dr.Brown and a big smile appeared on his face.

'Let's have some fun.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!So I did a lot of thinking about how Billie would be at the lake (with the undressing part), first I thougth she didn't want Van to see something naked of her at all, but then I remembered one of the first episodes where she was polishing her car and took of her overall very seductively in front of Van and Deaq and put on some red lip stick in front of them and then I thougth, no, I don't think that Billie would have a lot of trouble with undressing herself.Just to some hights ofcourse...

Well, I hope you liked it!And please REVIEW!

This story is coming to an ending now soon...Next chapter you will find out what Hicks means with 'having fun.'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They aren't mine blabla but you already know that!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I'll go get us some more wood to keep the fire burning before it's totally dark.'Van said as he walked past Billie.

She was sitting in front of the small fire, trying to warm her hands.She nodded as she watched him leave.

--

Van was really learning some things about the out doors.The nigth before the fire had gone out so quickly and well, he learned things he otherwise wouldn't learn.Things that were soeasy at home like turning on the ligthinone second.But here it became pitch black in a short time.It wasn't that he enjoyed being here, especially under the circumstances.But it just made him think.

--

Billie turned her head away from the fire.Flashes shot through her head.She grabbed it in her two hands, clutching it, trying to keep the memories away.

'No...No...Please!'She snapped at the images that appeared in front of her eyes,images of horriblethings that had happened so long ago and that she had put away so very far and had wanted to forget about.

Van returned proudly with a lot of wood under his arms.

'Well, this will get us through the nigth.'He said proudly.He just got an image of what lifehad to have been like thousands of years ago.With him being the hunter and taking care of the woman and children and the woman caring for him.He really felt a hunter now.When Billie looked up at him his heart froze.

'Billie?'He asked worried forgetting all about his strong hunter-image as he squatted near her.

Her eyes were big and red rimmed.He had the idea that she had cried.She was clutching her knees to her body and she was...Trembling.

Van swallowed.Billie trembling!

He looked around but there was no one around them.

'Billie what's wrong?'He asked gently as his index-finger touched her chin.

She looked up at him with those big eyes.She looked so very frightened.She clutched her knees even closer to her chest as she bit her lip.

'I...I am just...Cold...I mean...I am fine...'

'You look so...Frigtened.'

A mocking smile appeared on her face.But then it left very quickly again.She inhaled sharply.

'Billie...'Van said worried as he took her wrists to gently take the strong grip she had on herself away and to help her but she pulled her arms away from him and gave him an angry glare.

'I have everything under control.'She said in an angry voice.

Van just looked at her, astonishment in his eyes.

'Control.'She repeated in a trembling voice.Then she began to laugh.

Van narrowed his eyes.What was wrong with her?

'You know I always have control rigth?'She looked at him.

He didn't know what to answer.

'I do don't I?"She asked in a little voice.

He nodded slowly.

Her nostrils flared as she sent a very angrily and destroying look towards the fire.

'Do you hear that?I do!'She snapped at the fire.The angry look dissapeared from her face quickly as she began to tremble heavily.

'Billie.'Van said as he put one hand on her cheeck to make her face him.

'I'm...'She said in a weak tone.'I'm...'A tear loosened itself from her face and ran it's way over her bruised cheeck.

'Could...Could you just...Hold me?'She asked in a little voice.

Van took his hand away from her cheeck and loosened the strong hold she had on her legs and pulled her towards him without any doubt in his mind.He just wanted to hold her shivering form against his, he wanted to protect her.Van was sitting on his knees while he held his chin on Billie's head.She wrapped her arms around him and clutched to him tightly.

He felt her warm and soft body mold with his and each tremble that went throughher body sent a shiver up his.He caressed her back softly, trying to sooth her.

'Shh..'He said softly as he caressed the back of her head.Trying to comfort her as much as he could.

She moved her face even closer to him, it almost seemed as if she wanted to hide herself, crawl totally in him.

And then her body convulsed a bit.He held his breath, was afraid to take in another breath, afraid that she would let go, he didn't want to disturb her.

She was crying...

And all Van did was hold her and stroke her back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The belt came down and hit her.Over and over again.She cried out.She wanted him to stop.

She had done nothing wrong rigth?

Again the belt hit her.This time bruising and cutting up her back.

'No..!'She cried as she tried to crawl away from the belt and from her father.

Her big blue eyes looked up from the ground at the person standing behind her stephfather.Her mother.

She just...Looked...

'No please!'Little Billie pleaded as her small hands raised in front of her face to protect herself.

'You are useless!And you will pay for that!'Stephan shouted.

Billie felt hyperventilation coming up as she blinked with her eyes and looked away from the fire.Her body began to tremble.She tried to breath easily but with every ragged breath she felt that pain again.She felt that danger again.

She clutched her knees to her chest and tried to make herself as small as possible as tears began to fall freely on her cheeks.She did nothing to wipe them away.There were too many...It wouldn't make a difference.

Her body was still shaking.Her every muscle contracting when they shouldn't.Making her so tired.Wanting her to ly down and just rest, she just wanted her body to stop reacting to this.

She tried to breath and count to get the hyperventilation away.

She froze as she heard Van coming.She didn't want him to see.Please no.

She needed to be alone.  
Whenever she had had a breakdown, no one was allowed to see it.Please...She just needed some time and then everything would be back to normal again.And no one would ever know how she had felt.

She heard him call her name.He squatted next to her.She could feel that he meant well, that he was worried.The trembling of her body was now at a point that she couldn't control it anymore.

'Billie what's wrong?'He asked gently.

_Stop it!Don't be sweet to me!It will only make it worse._

She needed to push him away.She felt her body tensing up even more.

'I...I am...Just cold...I mean...I am fine...'She managed to say.Her voice sounding weird to her ears.As if it wasn't hers.

'You look so frightened.'His voice said.

Those words were like a bomb in her heart.

Frightened?She was never frightened!Something proud washed over her weak-feeling body.But she knew he was rigth.And she hated it.She hated being afraid.That was something that she had pushed away a long time ago.Because after she had grown up, she had decided to never feel that feeling again.

Ofcourse she had sometimes felt a bit of fear, but she always had it under control.

Always!

Because she was strong.She was Billie.And nothing could touch her!

She smiled mockingly at herself._And now look at yourself!You are so weak!_A mean voice spat in her head.The smile changed into a gasp when she couldn't breath anymore from shock and pain.

_One, two, three breath easily.Just count.You can do it._

_I have everything under control_

_I have everything under control_

'Billie?'His voice sounded worried.It made breathing even harder.

'I have everything under control.'She said trying to convince herself.

'Control.'She herself._Control, control, control..._

'You know I have everything under control rigth?'Her voice sounded so weak.And she was so utterly afraid.She felt it in every fiber of her body.

And she just needed to hear...Needed to hear from someone that she was...That she was in control...Because if he would say no...It would break her down...

So she just sat, bracing herself for his answer, trying not to snap in two.

He didn't say anything.He just looked at her.She could see the worry in his green eyes.

'I do don't I?'She asked.

_Please Van, tell me that I do.Say it.Please..._

He nodded slowly.

Finally, she felt a bit relieved.Anger washed over her as she looked at the fire.She looked at her stepfather and her mother.

'Do you hear that?I do!'She spat at them.

She felt a warm strong hand on her cheeck.Turning her head towards his.

'Billie?'

She had to push him away.She was allrigth.She was doing fine.

'I'm...I am...'But her mouth wouldn't let the words out...She felt a hot tear leaving her eyes.Making a trail down her pained cheeck.

She felt his warm gaze on her.She felt herself relax a little bit under his hand.

'Could...Could you just hold me?'The words had left her lips before she knew it.

He didn't even answer as she felt him unwrapping her and pulling her close.

She felt her cheeck against his hard chest.He felt warm.

Her arms moved around him to feel that other body.To feel his warmth, to feel that he is breathing.To feel that there is someone else there.Someone else who doesn't think that she is useless.Someone else who is a friend.And maybe...Just maybe cares a bit about her.

She nestless her head more into his chest and feels that he puts his chin on her head.He caresses her tensed back, making the muscles relax slowly against his soft, warm and caring touch.She is still trembling as she feels herself relax, little by little, muscle by muscle.

She clings to his body as she feels that other feeling coming up.The other feeling that she doesn't want either.But she is just too tired.

Her body convulses against his as hot tears began to leave her eyes rapidly.

She is so tired...

She is too tired to cry..But it is as if her body is having a mind of its own.

She is so happy that she has his body to hold.His body to bury herself in, to dissapear in.

His arms protectively around her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a long while Van feels that she stopped crying.He still caresses her soft hair and his head moves back a little to look her in the eyes.

'Hey?'He asked sweetly as his finger moves again to her chin to softly bring her head to his level.

Her big teary eyes look up at him.Her lip trembling.

'Do you think that I am useless?'She askes in a small voice.

Van narrows his eyes.He gaspes in shock.

'What!Useless?'He askes with anger and amazement in his tone.

'How can you say that?'He says quickly as he hugs her close to him.His head on her left shoulder.

'What is wrong with you?'He askes astonished with horror in his eyes as he moves to see her again, still holding her close tough.

She just looks at him.Her lip trembling.

He sighes as he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

So this is vulnerable Billie.He thinks as his lips leave her soft and heated skin.

And all he wants to do is protect her and help her, take away the pain.

'Don't ever say that again.No one is useless.'Van said sternly, still looking at her.

'And you...'Van said as he put his hand next to her face.His thumb caressing her healthy cheeck.

'...You don't even come close to that.You are the strongest woman I have ever met.And you have a good heart.So stop putting yourself down like that.'

She nodded sligthly and buried her head in his chest again.

After a moment her breathing became even.

She was sleeping.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it!In the end I used the present time because I had the feeling that suited more.But I don't know, maybe it's confusing if you read it?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 20

Deaq shook his head and sighed as he saw the woman in the interrogation room.She had made her wishes very clear before she had wanted to give any information on Billie and Van.He walked towards the interrogation room and saw Zoe coming from the other side.She was carrying cups of coffee and nodded at him when she opened the door.

--

Billie opened her eyes.She looked at her watch.It was morning, she had slept way too long.

'Hey, I made you something to eat.'Van said as he saw that Billie stood up from her place on the ground.

'Thankyou.'She said as a genuine smile graced her features.She really appreciated what Van was doing for her.She had to admit that she was growing even more fond of him then she already had.She had gotten used to him being there.Being there for her.

She quickly shook that thougth away and went over to bussiness again.

'Why did you let me sleep again?'She asked.

'Because you need it.'

'If something happens, and I am sleeping..'Billie began.

'Then I will wake you up ofcourse.'Van said.

Billie sighed.She nodded.He was rigth.She just didn't feel comfortable when she was sleeping.Or with the idea that she was sleeping.She felt so useless then.

'I am going to freshen myself up a bit.'

Van nodded as he saw Billie leave towards the lake.

He walked towards a tree and lowered himself against it.Sighing deep.How long would they have to stay here?He sighed again.He missed his life.He didn't really like this nature life.

And where was Deaq?He had to be looking for them.Van was sure of that.

Billie squatted near the water and washed her face.She gasped as she felt a pang of pain flush through her.Her head suddenly throbbing in pain.She grabbed her head and when the pain became less she opened her eyes again.Staring at the water.She gasped involuntarily as she saw someone standing behind her.

--

'So what can you tell us?'Deaq asked.

'I can tell you that you are too late already.'Tara said.

'Too late for what?'Zoe asked.

'For Van.He is going to die.And then, they will probably kill the cop.'

'Where are they!'Deaq spat as he walked towards Tara.

'I don't know!I only overheard a conversation!That's all I know.'

'Why is Van going to die?Are they going to kill him?'Zoe asked.

'No.'Tara said.'**They** aren't going to kill him.'

--

Billie stood up quickly and looked in the eyes of her enemy.

Those last days he had hunted her, brougth back memories and made her feel awful.He had been lingering around her and it had been eating at her insides.

It had been tearing her apart.

Remembering the awful time she had had as a little defenseless child.

All the arguing, the hitting, the anger, the coldness, the danger.No there was no love there.

No love in her childhood.

But she had grown strong.  
A strong woman.

At least, that is what she told herself.

That was how she kept on going.And she knew that she was strong.Because she had survived.

And now this was so many years ago.And sometimes it still hunted her although she didn't want to.But she had a lot of scars.

Scars that were hidden away very well for others.So almost no one knew of them.

And that was for the best.

But now...These last days someone had been playing with her scars, ripping them open, making them bleed again.

And she had felt so powerless...Just like when she was five again...

But that was over now.She wasn't a child anymore.Billie straigtened her shoulders and back as she looked at him.She had feared him enough.It was time to face it.And when she made that decision she felt a lot of anger boiling up.

Anger that she had put away and bottled up for almost 25 years.

'Mina...There you are...I already missed you.'Stephan said as he smiled at her.

Billie smiled back.A mocking smile.'You did?'She said as she stepped closer to him.

'It's good that you came.'She said as she looked away shortly.

After a few seconds her gaze went back to Stephan.And something had changed in those eyes of her.Besides the anger and hatred there was determination.And it was a pity that Stephan would never see this, would never notice.Because he in fact wasn't at the Island.He wasn't even near Billie.

It was her brain that made him up.That created him.

'Because it's paybacktime.'She said hoarsely as she looked up again, her eyes as cold as steel.

She walked towards him.

All this time she had been afraid.But that wasn't necessary anymore.

She was a strong woman now who could figth back.

She wasn't weak anymore.

No one could call her weak.

And the person that did...Bilie tilted her head at Stephan...Would just have to...

PAY

--

Van screeched out in pain as someone grabbed his head and slammed it in the tree.He turned around quickly and tried to get up but got kicked in his crotch.He groaned in pain as he buckled over.A shoe hit his jaw, sending him further to the ground.He didn't even have time to look up, to see his merciles attacker.

His attacker grabbed him at his skirt and tried to pull him up.He was able to get the attackers hand and push them back.That gave him a moment, just a second to see the face of his attacker.

His eyes grew big...This couldn't be...

--

'The woman is going to kill him.'Tara said.

Deaq and Zoe's eyes grew big as they looked at each other.

--

Billie grabbed Stephan as she finally caught him.The coward had tried to run away.Not this time.She remembered everything he had done so vividly.

These last days, everything came floating above again.

She slammed his head into the tree.She kicked him in his crotch and enjoyed the relieved feeling that came up with this.She attacked him again and hit him in his jaw.Sending him further to the ground.All her pain was gone, adrenaline pumped through her body.The more she hit him, the less pain she felt.

She clenched her teeth as she looked with hate down on him.She could never hurt him enough for all that he had done.That was bad news for him because she wouldn't stop before all the pain that he had caused deep inside of her was gone.

She bended forward and grabbed him by his skirt.Determined to finish him off.

--

'What?'Deaq snapped.

'That can't be.'Zoe said.

'Yes it can.'Tara said as she nodded and bended forward.Looking at both of them very intendly.

--

Van's eyes were still big as again Billie took him by his skirt and slammed him into the tree.He could protect himself with his arms.

'Billie!What are you doing!'He snapped as he felt blood from his nose seeping in his mouth.

'Billie!'He snapped again as she came towards him again.She had a look in her eyes that he had never seen on her.

It was the look murderours and other criminals got when they wanted to kill him.

A look which always indicated him that he was in high danger.

--

Stephan laughed.

'I will wipe that smirk of your face instantly.'Billie snapped as she tried to grab Stephan up again but he pushed her away.

'Do you really think you can hurt me Mina?Do you?'Stephan asked as he stood there straigth again.

He laughed mockingly as he stepped towards her.'Nothing can kill me.And you, you are so useless, you can't do anything.'

--

Van didn't see that blow coming.It took him so much by surprise that he fell on the ground again.Groaning.This had to stop.What had gotten into her?

He held his cheeck as he rolled up again from the ground.

He didn't want to hurt her.

'Billie!Tell me what is wrong with you!'Van snapped again.But he just didn't get any response, it was as if she didn't hear him.

His jaw felt as if it was broken.He knew that Billie could kick and hit very hard.He had seen her a few times while she was assaulting the punching bag in the Candy Store.He had just never been on the receiving end.

Yes, she had hit him a few times, but this...She was attacking him now and using HIM as the punching bag!

He didn't have time to think further when Billie jumped towards him, sending both of them to the ground.

--

'I overheard that they are doing this project, I think it's called Mary.They called the cop Mary.Mary eigth or something.They gave her something.I overheard the doctor explaining Trent how it worked.They gave her painkillers, a lot because Travis had beaten her up.'

Deaq swallowed.

'Go on.'Zoe urged.

'And then they put something in her.A microchip or something.When Hicks pushes a button it will begin to work.But before that, they did something to her mind.Something that made her biggest fear come wash above.Trent said that first she will have a lot of hallucinations.They will look so real to her that she can't see reality anymore.And then they showed her a picture of Van.When Hicks pushes the button it will sent a shock through her, she will think that Van is the person that she fears the most.'

--

Billie and Van both dove for the bag that Van had taken from the cabin.Billie tried to hit him but that didn't work.He easily blocked her blows now.His hands went to the bag to get it away from her.He knew exactly what she wanted.He managed to get both her small wrists in his one big hand while he sat half on top of her, trying to get to the bag that was clenched in one of her hands.  
He bended forward, holding her struggling wrists with ease.

--

Deaq shook his head.

'This is SICK!'He shouted.He hated that his friends were being used for this!

--

Van shouted out as Billie's white teeth sunk deep in his skin.He released her wrists immediately but she didn't let go of his lower arm.One of her free hands went to the bag as she rolled away from Van.

He looked frantically at his arm...His eyes grew big as he could see every teethmark being filled quickly with blood.He looked at Billie with fear in his eyes.It made him realize that she would go to every length to kill him...

Billie spitted out Van's blood and then looked at him.

A smile showed on her face, white teeth appearing as she took two fleshknifes out of the bag.

--

'So, if she fears him, she will run away from him rigth?'Deaq said.

Tara shook her head.'No, the adrenaline will build up in her.She will kill him.Doctor Brown showed her that picture the last few days and made sure of that.'

'So what do they get out of this!'Deaq snapped.

'I heard that Trent said that they have their own killing machine.'

'Ofcourse.'Zoe said as she stood up.'If this really works, you can make a murderour out of anyone.'

'Billie won't do that.'Deaq said.

--

'Goodbye Stephan.'Billie said as she attacked Van with the knife.

'Stephan!'

'Who is Stephan Billie!Talk to me!'Van shouted as he managed to dodge her trusts.

'BILLIE!'He shouted at the top of his longues.

--

'I hope so.'Zoe said.

'I know Billie.'Deaq said as he stood up and began to pace around.'She can be a bitch, and vicious but she would never do something to really hurt Van.Okay, I know that putting the two of them together for a long time can be dangerous..'He said in a joke, trying to ligthen his mood.

'Look mister.'Tara said as she too stood up.'I won't be too sure of that.I don't know this Billie person, only saw her once.But no one can take it up to that much medicine and messing around and that chip.'

'You are going to take us to Trent now.'

'No way.He is going to kill me.I just came here so you two can help me.That is all.'

'We have to find out where they are, before it's too late!'Zoe snapped at Tara.

'I think it already is too late.'Tara said.

--

Finally Stephan began too bleed.She had sliced his abdomen open with the knife.

Kill him Kill him Kill him Kill him Kill him Kill him

A voice kept repeating that in the back of her mind.

And how much she hit him, and how much she hurt him, she still heard his mocking laughter.

She screamed out in frustrated pain.

--

'DIE!'Billie yelled as Van again dodged the knife.He was thinking of a plan.But he really couldn't come up with a plan so quickly, and especially because he had to keep from being killed by his own boss.He was just too busy to get away from her.

--

Hicks smiled as he could follow everything on the camera.

'I think we are succesfull.She will kill him.He can't get through to her.'Hicks said enjoying everything of it.

'The fool even doesn't do anything to attack her.'

Hicks laughed out loud.'He probably doesn't want to hurt her.So sad.'

--

Billie jumped back and began to unbuckle her belt.

Van quickly looked around for something he could hit her with.He jumped towards a stick.

'You can't get away.'Billie said as she now had the belt in her hand.

--

Kill him Kill him Kill him Kill him Kill him

'Goodbye Stephan.Have a nice trip to hell.'She raised the belt and slammed it down on the human body.He was too slow with the heavy wooden stick to defend himself.

'You can't hurt me!'Stephan snapped'You never can, you useless piece...'

'I have a newflash for you.I grew up.I am not a child anymore.'

--

The dark men burged into Hick's house.Followed by Zoe and Deaq.

Trent looked up from the desk.

--

Van groaned in pain as Billie was sitting on top of him, the belt around his neck.She was chocking him.

The worst thing was that he couldn't reach her anymore.Her cold eyes stared blankly in his, her teeth clenched as he felt the air being pushed out of him.

Okay, so this was probably the time to hurt her.To save his life.He really didn't want too...But he felt himself getting warm and red now.Soon there would be no thinking anymore for him.

Okay Billie, this was enough.I have to hurt you now.

He struggled to get from under her grip and then he realised that he couldn't...

He couldn't get out of her grip.

'Bi...'He tried to say her name but his throat was too clenched by the belt that he couldn't utter a word anymore.

He struggled even more but she had him pinned to the ground.

His eyes grew big and stared into hers.She was killing him.

And he would die...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

So sorry that the updating took so long...I didn't have inspiration for a while and well, it's SUMMER over here! So I am more outside then in the very cold winter !

Anyways, here is the rest, (it's not finished yet but almost!), hope you enjoy !

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Is he dead already?'Hicks asked.

'No I don't think so.'Dr Brown said.

Hicks pushed the button.'Well, I like this.I want to play some more with these two.'He said.

'This is so much fun!'Hicks said feeling very well.

--

Billie pushed the belt even harder, she saw that Stephan was chocking.Finally!

Her muscles almost popped out from under her skin, she was putting all the strenght she had into this. She felt his body struggle under her, but it didn't matter. She had him in a karate grip, a grip that no one would come out of . Especially not between her legs. Horseriding her whole youth had paid off...If she wanted to keep someone between her legs, she could. Maybe even almost crush him between her legs.

She felt dizzy all of a sudden, she frowned her brows as Stephan's face began to change.

Van?

She frowned her brows. She saw Van shortly. His face in front of her.

She blinked.Stephan again..No, Van..

She blinked again.

--

Van had his hands around the belt that was chocking him. It was no use. He felt the leather cut the flesh of his fingers, that was all. It didn't help him anything with getting to breath again.

Just when he saw that it didn't matter anymore, that there was nothing that he could do he felt the belt giving him some space. He rasped to try to breath.

--

'Van?' Billie said suddenly, her eyes grew big in surprise and horror. She loosened the belt quickly as her eyes never left his face. Van came up and went to ly on his side, coughing and trying to breath.

--

Van moved to his side and tried to get air in his longues. But it was almost as if he couldn't. He tried to breath but nothing came in. He felt himself being helped up. His back being supported.

And slowly he was able to inhale oxygen. Very slowly. His throat hurt, even from the inside. Every breath hurt.

When he finally managed to breath a bit he quickly dragged himself away from Billie. He looked at her in horror.

'Van?' Billie said softly as she swallowed shocked.

She looked from his eyes to the knife that lay further away to the blood on his skirt. Her mouth fell open_. This couldn't be_.

'Van?'She asked again slowly as she felt her throat getting dry and her body freezing to the ground. 'I...'

_No this couldn't be. _She kept repeating that in her head. She just didn't understand.

'Wha...What...Happened?' She asked softly. Dreading the answer.

It was Stephan that she was figthing with. Stephan..

Why was Van wounded?

'Why are you wounded?' She asked softly as she moved closer. Her face swapped to the other side instantly as a fist connected with her already sore jaw, sending her to the ground before she could think.

Van unlaced his shoe quickly as he went to sit on Billie's lower back. He still had trouble breathing but binding her was more important now then taking a deep breath.

Billie lay with her cheeck in the dry sand as she felt Van tightening the shoelace around her wrists, making it unable for her to move anymore. She let out a shivering breath. She didn't understand any of this and she felt so awfully bad.

She couldn't imagine hurting Van, and not like that...And now, everything that she had done to Stephan...It was as if it was done to Van...But that couldn't be, right? She felt like she was getting crazy! Like she was losing her mind!

She got turned around roughly and was lying on her back now. Her gaze went to his underarm and she swallowed as she saw that it was bloody, right on the spot where she had bitten Stephan. She swallowed again.

She had the feeling that she had to vomit she felt so sick of this. She felt sick of herself. And the cold look that Van gave her. As if she was a criminal, a killer.

But she was.

She had almost killed him. Thank God she had stopped in time. Stopped chocking him.

Her eyes went to his throat, his throat was totally red and bruised. She felt her eyes getting watery, not only from pain but from anger. She would never do this to him. She would have never done this in her right mind...

--

When Van was sure that Billie was binded thorougly he slipped of her body and grabbed his throat. He inhaled full gulps of oxygen and tried to concentrate on his breathing.

Van pulled himself up and stumbled towards the water.He dropped himself and began to drank from it. His throat felt so soar and painfull.

After what seemed like an hour but must be a few minutes Billie heard Van walking back towards her. She was still lying on her back. Still unable to fathom what had happened. What she had done. And why. And foremost, how.

'I know that you may hate me sometimes --' Van began with a raw sounding voice as he squatted in front of her.'-- but killing me...That really tops it of.' There was a poisened undertone audible in his voice..

He saw the change in her eyes.The blank look on her face was gone.

She swallowed deep. 'I didn't attack you. I...I attacked Stephan...It was Stephan.'

'Who is Stephan?' Van spat angrily.

She looked away. She didn't answer.

'You sliced ME open! And you almost killed me!' Van spat angrily immediately regretting that by the pain that it gave him. 'You _owe _me an explanation!'

'No I didn't almost kill you! It was Stephan!' She insisted.

'What are you talking about ! There is no Stephan here! There is no one here besides US!'

He sighed annoyed and took her by her armpits as he dragged her towards a tree so she could lean her body to it.

He squatted in front of her.

'And now you are going to tell me all about this Stephan.' Van said as he looked her right in her eyes.

She got a questioning look on her face.

'Don't play me Billie.' He said, he didn't care that it could be something private of her, and he knew she didn't share private things with him easily.

'Stephan! NOW!'He ordered angrily.

Her eyes wandered to the knifewound she had made in his skin and she looked away. She owed him this much, although she had never told anyone about this.

'What is he? Some ex-boyfriend or something?' Van fantasized impatiently.

'No, he is my steph-father.' She said as she now looked him right in the eyes. She sighed deep, trying to get some oxygen into her longs because she felt like there was no oxygen left.  
Her breathing became shallow. And suddenly she became angry.

'Don't treat me like a criminal Van! I am shocked just as you are! Do you really think I would hurt you like this myself!' She snapped suddenly as her eyes narrowed at him.

'I don't think anymore Billie, not after you almost choked me to death!'

'This wasn't me...'

'It was you, I was there remember? And you are going to spill everything about Stephan rigth now. Don't make me pry it out of you, because I will. I didn't want to hurt you before but well...' Van paused for a moment as he looked away. 'I changed that decision right at the moment that you had me pinned between your legs in a deadly grip.You just lost all credit with me, so spill!' Van took a breath. Even talking still hurt him.

'You said that you thought that I was him. Why do you want to kill Stephan?'

'I didn't want to ki --' She didn't want to kill him. _It had been...Selfdefence_.  
She looked away.

'Billie! Answers! Now!' Van commanded as he turned her head towards him.

'Watch it Van!' Billie warned. She could imagine that he was angry but it wasn't as if it was a piece of cake for her either.

But she knew that he at least deserved an explanation. And that it was **very** necessary to talk about what had happened, and to figure out some things.

'Stephan he...They...My mother...She was mean, she hit me and always scolded me. You know..'She looked away as her eyes filled with tears at the memories she didn't want to have.

She swallowed the resistance away and spoke further.

'The kind of scolding that tells you that you are useless, that you aren't good for anything, that you are just a waste of space.' Her voice sounded bitter and she looked him right in the eye now.

'And then, my father...He died...' She laughed shortly. It was not a happy laugh.

'He was a drunk...He fell of the stairs...Drunk, they always drank...Liquor, liquor liquor...And then my mother got to know Stephan, they married. And the real nigthmare began. He was even worse then my own father had been, and then my mother was. He was very domineering and took every chance to hurt me. He hit me, over and over. With his belt.' She clenched her teeth at that memory of him.

'He would just laugh at me, he enjoyed it, and then he would take that belt, and would hit me, until I would lay on the ground, crying for help. But my mother wouldn't do anything, she would just tell me that it was my own fault. He would hit until I was bleeding. And crying. And begging for him to stop. And then he would walk away. And it would happen again. Sometimes a day later, sometimes a few hours later. Whenever he felt like it.' She shook her head as she looked away. She felt herself trembling from the inside. These memories made her feel so uncontrolled, so sad. And so much pain filled her body whenever she remembered them.

'Now you know it Van.' She said angrily as she looked him in the eyes. 'That is Stephan.'

Van turned his head and stared at the belt that lay on the ground. Billie's belt. The one she had tried to choke him with.

He looked back at her and sighed deep.

She could see compassion in his eyes.

'Don't pity me Van.' She snapped in a harsh tone.

He sighed again as he shook his head.

'I don't pity you Billie. I feel for you. That is all.' He said. 'So now the next question.Why did you think **_I_** was Stephan?'

'I only saw Stephan. I didn't see you.'

'You saw his face you mean?' Van asked confused as a deep frown appeared on his own face.

'No, he **was** you. You weren't there. He was there just like you are in front of me right now.'

Van narrowed his eyes at that, feeling even more confused.

He shook his head not understanding this. 'How is that possible? Was that the first time that you saw him?'

Billie shook her head. 'No, I saw him before and my mother too.'

'When?' Van asked surprised.

'Since we came on this Island.'

She received a very angry glare from Van at that.

'And you just didn't think that was important enough to tell me!' Van snapped as he looked away from her, clenching his teeth. He really HATED that about her. That she ALWAYS kept things away from him. Didn't trust him. Or whatever it was. He stood up angrily.

He sighed again as he straightened himself softly and looked at his bloodstained arm.

Van shook his head as he looked down at her.

'I just need a short break if you don't mind. I really get sick of you withholding important information. Even on this shitty ISLAND you pull that off! Good go Billie. Good go.' He snapped as he stumbled towards the lake again and dropped himself in front of it.

Van studied his face in the mirroring water. He sighed again. After a few minutes his anger subsided a bit. Her story was so sad. The things that had happened to her.

The things this Stephan had done to her.

He turned and looked at her. She was looking at her lap. Staring in nothingness.

He turned back and touched the cool water with his hands. He cupped it and let it seep over his face. He moaned softly as he felt it against his heated and pained skin. His eyebrow twitched as he touched his jaw. He waited until the water wasn't wrinkly anymore and he could see his reflection again. His finger traced his hurt jaw. It would probably get a colour by tomorrow. He could feel the swelling.

Van lifted his shirt and studied the knifecut. It wasn't that worse happily enough. He felt his throat and the bruised and hurt skin around it. He sighed again and let himself lean on one arm in the water. His other hand went to his forehead.

God, he hated Hicks. He hated him with his whole guts.

What did the man do to Billie that brought all this up again?

Was this Hicks intention?Was this why there wasn't anyone else on this stupid Island?

Van dreaded that he was right. That the answer would be yes. He clenched his teeth in anger as he looked at the drops of water that ran over his face, his nose and cheecks and fell into the water.

That man had hurt Billie so much. He had never seen her like this before. Hicks had almost broken her. She had lost control. And he wasn't only thinking of the almost killing him part. No he was thinking of everything that had happened.

Van turned his head again to look at Billie. He gasped as he saw that there was no one there anymore.

She was gone...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, I hoped you like this chapter! I promise I will update much sooner then last time! I already have the chapters written on my computer, just have to change some last things and take out some spelling-mistakes!

Please review and let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hi everyone! Thankyou to my dear 'fans' for staying with me in this story! I had a VERY LONG pause because I lost my inspiration for a while. But I really want to finish this story. So this time I made one chapter of two chapters, so you'll have a lot to read. And I am trying to end it as soon as possible. (because I already have the ending on my computer). Just have to merge it together! But anyway, here is a new chapter!

Hope you enjoy it!

Please let me know what you think!

Fastlane STILL isn't mine 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Just tell us where they are.'Zoe said as she threw a few papers in front of Trent.

Trent looked at it in disgust.

'That is not so difficult is it? Officer Fairchild has already narrowed everything down.' Deaq snapped as he went to sit on the table next to Trent.

'Look.' Deaq said as he layed the papers next to each other.

'These are all of Hicks warehouses, buildings, flats and would you even figure, he has an Island!'

Trent kept staring in front of him.

Deaq sighed. 'Well, we aren't getting far this way.' His eyes went to the camera in the corner of the room.

'We have a witness, you will do time for a very long time.Your hair will probably look very grey once you get out of jail..' Zoe began.

'You have got nothing...No proof at all.' Trent said slowly with a sly grin on his face. He was enjoying this, they had nothing, and Hicks would get him out easily.

Deaq sighed as he walked towards the camera.

'Would you just look at that?' He asked as he looked at Trent.

'What a useless thing.' Deaq said as he took his gun and slammed it against the camera.

'Deaq what are you doing?' Zoe asked frightened as she stood up instantly.

'I am getting something out of our witness here officer, isn't that what you want?' Deaq answered annoyed as he walked towards Zoe.

'This isn't the way.' Zoe began as she looked Deaq up and down, her eyes growing big. ' Put down the gun.' She tried.

'No, I have a better idea little woman.' Deaq said as he towered over the small Zoe. 'Leave this room.' He ordered as he held his gun to his chin.

Trent just stared at them. He didn't look very afraid.

'Lower that gun Deaq.' Zoe ordered.

'You forget that I am not a cop.' Deaq snapped, not moving an inch. He turned his face toward Trent. 'Did you know that Trent? '

Deaq walked towards Trent now and went to stand next to him.

'I can do anything that I want.'He whispered next to his ear.

'And you messed with two of my familymembers. Yes, you heard it right! FAMILY MEMBERS! And that...That makes me very angry.'

Trent didn't look up, didn't make eye-contact with Deaq or Zoe. He just kept staring ahead, but the sly grin had disappeared from his face.

'Make the decision.' Deaq said as he straightened himself and looked at Zoe. ' Stay and don't bitch around or leave.'

'I order you -- !' Zoe began angrily as she walked towards Deaq.

'She orders me, did you here that?'Deaq asked as he looked at Trent with an amused expression, his eyes didn't look that amused though, they were filled with hatred, disgust and agression.

'Goodbye.' Deaq said as he grabbed Zoe and pushed her towards the door. 'Don't come back for a while.'

Zoe struggled against Deaq but he just pushed her out of the room, slamming the door and locking it.

Trent's eyes grew big. He had been following the whole exchange between the cops, this couldn't be true could it? The black guy was just playing him. But why didn't the small woman come back? Where was she? Was she going to get help?

Deaq sighed with pleasure. 'Finally alone. Just how I like it.' He said as he jumped on the table. Looking at Trent.

'Now, let's do this again.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zoe almost walked into the door, spilling both cups of coffee on her blouse but a colleague just held the door in time.

'Thankyou!' She said friendly as she looked up gratefully and nodded a thanks as he held open the door for her.

With trouble she opened the interrogation room, figuring that Deaq was ready with his play. They had made it all up. And she had done it quite well, she could really play the innocent, afraid playing-by-the-rules cop. She smiled proudly as she opened the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Billie let herself drop against a tree. She just had to get away there. Get away from Van.

Hell, she wanted to get away from herself.

'_Mina...Mina...'_ The voices began again.

She began to rub her wrists angrily against the shoelace Van had tied her with. She would get the damn thing of of her. She needed her hands!

'_Mina.'_

The voices wouldn't stop!They were driving her crazy!

'NOOO!'She shouted. She wouldn't let it get to her, not again. What she had done...To Van...She couldn't lose control like that again...

**Never**

Billie tried to get up again which was hard with her hands still behind her back. She felt her skin break and felt something warm and sticky on her wrists. She didn't care..

'I won't let you win.You won't win.'She said out loud as she walked further.

She had to make herself dissapear. She felt so ashamed. She didn't want to put Van in any more danger. She had to dissapear at least until the voices would go away.

Stephan appeared in front of her. Smiling wide.

Billie blinked quickly but he kept standing there.

**_This is a hallucination! This is not real, this is not real Billie! He is not there! He is _not_ there! _**She told herself repeatedly****

'NOOOOOOOOO!' Billie shouted again, as she bruskely turned away from him and walked towards other side. But there he was too...She turned to the left, there he was too...She turned right...There he was too...

She gasped in pain as she managed to get the shoelace of one wrist.She looked at the bloody thing and trew it to the ground.

She collapsed on the ground as the headache came up again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Billie!BILLIE!'Van shouted his longs out.Where was she?

He cursed angrily.

Why did she go away!

He shouldn't have let her out of his sight!

It was just a few seconds...

Who knew what she was doing to herself!

She wasn't in control! What was she planning? Arrrgh! He just couldn't believe this!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Billie blinked away tears as she run further and further. She ignored the pain. She was climbing up and up. Not stopping, for anything. Even when she got cramp in her left leg. She kept going, biting the pain away. And after a few seconds she didn't feel it anymore. She wasn't herself anymore, she didn't feel like herself anymore. She had to run, run away.

After a while she stopped running when she had reached a cliff. She walked towards it and looked in the deep. She could see the valley of the Island. Just trees, trees and trees.

Sweat was dripping from her forehead as she panted heavily. Where could she go now? There was no way off this Island!

_JUMP MINA JUMP_

_JUMP and your pain will be over_.

A voice said, and the voice sounded strangely enough very reassuring. As if all her troubles would be over, all her pain would be gone.

_You'll help Van, you'll help everyone. Do it! Give Van a chance to live! _

'_Make the world free of you Mina.'_The voice of Stephan said.

_**JUMP**_

The voices were flashing through her brain over and over again, not giving her a pause to think what she wanted herself. It was driving her crazy.

Suddenly she began to feel very dizzy, the ground was moving beneath her

The cliff was coming nearer

She needed to hold on to something but couldn't

There was nothing to grab, nothing to support her...

_**JUMP JUMP**_

'Get away from me!' Billie shouted at her hallucination. He came closer and closer, forcing her to step back, towards the cliff. She looked behind her to see how far it was. Only a few meters. She felt her heart beating so hard that she was afraid it would jump out of her chest.

'_Jump Mina, you know that you are useless.Make it easy on everyone.Just end your miserable life.No one loves you.'_

The voice said, coming closer and closer. Forcing itself upon her.

Billie looked again towards the cliff in fear.

'_O Mina.Be fair to yourself_.'Stephan said.

Suddenly the cliff disappeared, the trees and sky disappeared. They were standing in a white hallway now. The hallway of her old home.

'_No one loves you.'_ Stephan said as she stepped closer._'No one loves you Mina, do you blame them?Look at yourself.You are nothing.'_

'That's...That's...Not true...' Billie shot back in a shivering and weak tone, as she took a step back to not let her stephfather come to close.

He laughed out loud. _'Don't fool yourself.You have nobody, no one will miss you.'_

'That's not true.' Billie said gaining some of her strenght. She didn't want that to be true. She shook her head. That could **not** be true. There were a few people who liked her. A few...There really were.

His lips turned into a smile again. _'Goodbye Mina._' He said softly with a triumphant smirk on his face. _'It's too late now anyway.' _

She looked surprised at him.

Stephan seemed at rest now. The cliff was too far away, why was he looking at her now as if she was doing what he had asked from her?

'Goodb...!' She began amazed but was cut of when she felt her shoe slip and the ground disappear under her.

The hallway was gone.

It had never been there.

There were just trees, grass, flowers, birds, bees, ants, stones and...

A cliff

A very deep and steep cliff...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deaq and Zoe ran towards Parish who was standing near the chopper.

'My team is already heading towards the harbor by car.We are going to the Island.' Deaq nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'BILLIE!BILLIE!BILLIE!" Van shouted again through the woods. He didn't hear anything...

Anything at all...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay I am sorry to leave you hanging with a cliffhanger AGAIN, but I'll update VERY soon I promise I promise I promise !

Greetings Nr Six! (please review!)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Wow I have never updated THIS SOON! Hope you'll still like the story! And finally it's coming to an end! (not in this chapter yet, the next one!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I hope we will find them soon.' Zoe shouted as she looked of the map of the Island.

'It is not that big.' Parish shouted back over the chopper noise.'The Island...It's not that big!' He shouted again as it looked like she hadn't heard him.

Deaq inhaled sharp. He was afraid of what he would find...He couldn't bear the thought of one of them death, or maybe both of them...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Billie cried out in pain as the sharp rock sliced her arm open. Her body slammed into the rocky wall and she held onto the weads as if her life depended on it.

Actually...Her life did depend on it.

She panted in shock as she looked down. The cliff was very high. She hadn't even known that she had been walking up a path for so long.

She hardly knew how she had ended up here...

She groaned in pain and her eyes grew even bigger when the wead began to let go of the rocky wand.

_O my God_... She thought as her blue eyes gazed clearly at the wead that held her life in it's hands.

Slowly...

Very slowly...

'No...' Billie uttered softly as if she could persuade the wead to not move further, to not break off.

There was no help in sight, Billie concluded quickly.

_There is no help in sight_. She told herself again looking her own death in the eyes very clearly now.

'No...No...No..' She uttered as she frantically tried to find something to put her feet on for support.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'We are almost there!' Parish shouted. 'Just another half an hour!'

Zoe nodded and looked at Deaq. He had been silent the whole trip and she could see in his face that he was very worried. She patted his shoulder.

When he looked at her she gave him a reassuring smile and nodded at him.

She sighed deep as she looked out the window at the landscape far beneath her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Billie bit her lip and closed her eyes. She didn't dare to look.

Any minute now...And the wead would give way...

This would be a moment of last thoughts...But there weren't a lot of thoughts in her head...

The voices were gone. It was just her own thoughts now.

She could not really come up with a last thought.

The wead gave away further again...

She gasped in shock and didn't dare to breath anymore. The slightest movement would...She held her breath. _Goodbye Van, goodbye Deaq, goodbye to—_

The wead moved again.

She pinched her eyes in fear and felt her heartbeat slowing because she didn't breath anymore.

A minute went by. It felt like an hour. But it must be something like a minute.

She smiled...It was better then to cry as she felt the strenght to hold on leave her muscles.

Her hand began to cramp. Maybe the wead wouldn't give out on her anyway. Maybe her body would give out on her. That would be so ironic.

Who made up that wead doesn't perish? Maybe it doesn't. Maybe she does.

She couldn't hold her weight anymore.

Her hand began to slip away slowly.

Goodbye...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van walked towards the cliff and clearly saw her footprints in the soft sand.

He walked further and was shocked to see her holding on to a few weads just a meter below him.

He quickly let himself fall on the ground and just as her hand began to slip away from the weads he grabbed her wrist.

'O no you are not.' He said.

He wouldn't let her die. He didn't know where he got the strenght from but he pulled her up with one arm, and when she was closer he used his other arm and grabbed her by the waistband of her pants on her back to pull her up totally.

She collapsed on him as they both were on solid ground now. They panted heavily as they lay on top of each other. A single tear slid down Billie's cheek followed by many more as she took Van in a tight embrace and began to laugh hysterically. She kissed him on his cheek and almost choked him to death with her tight embrace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'There it is.'Parish said as he pointed towards an Island.

Deaq looked up and sighed deep.Finally they were getting close!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van pushed his back up from the ground as Billie pushed herself away from him.

'I...I...' She sputtered, trying to say something as she raised her hands. The tears on her cheeks had left a clean track between the sand, mud and blood that covered the rest of her face.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

'We will get out of this. I promise you that.' He said as he pushed her now completely to his chest.

' Y...You saved me...' She stuttered, almost not able to make a full sentence, let alone a full word. She had really thought that this would be her end.

'We just have to stay together.'

Van looked up as he saw a chopper coming.

He narrowed his eyes.

Was it Hicks? He pushed himself up immediately as anger built up in him taking Billie with him easily. He held her waist protectively.

'Hicks?' Billie mumbled against his chest as her eyes didn't leave the form of the chopper.

'I don't know. We better take cover. And get of of this hill.'

Billie nodded.

Van looked at her. She looked broken. It was as if she wasn't herself. But she didn't seem a danger now. But even if she was, he didn't care. He wanted her to be save. If she would attack him again, he would figure things out later. At least he had her now. He unconsciously pulled Billie closer to his body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van still held Billie as they had walked for half an hour now, towards the chopper. They were hiding behind a few bushes as he heard a familiar voice.

He stepped away from the bushes and jumped at the man.

Deaq turned instantly almost shooting Van.

'Deaq!' Van uttered in surprise, he almost couldn't believe it! He turned in a statue for a moment, freezing to the ground instantly but Deaq walked towards him and hugged him tight.

Parish saw Billie leaning in a tree next to the bushes. She was looking at the ground and her knees buckled. He quickly ran towards her followed by Zoe as he saw her fall with her face flat on the ground.

'Billie.' Deaq shouted shocked as Van and he ran towards her.

Deaq was shocked to see both of his friends in this state. And Billie...Her face was bruised and bloody, her big blue eyes looked up from her place on the ground and rested on his.

'Deaq...' She said in a weak voice as a smile appeared on her pink broken lips. Her eyes rolled away and everything became black...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay this is the chapter before the last chapter! Hope you liked it! I am going to try to put some Billie Van romance in the next chapter! That's what I wrote it for hey! Hehehehehehe!

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! But I really had writers block. But now I finally finished the story! I wrote seventeen pages and it finally has an ending. I am dividing them into chapters because I have to check the spelling mistakes and everything. Hope there aren't too many left after my checking...: )

Thanks to all the positive reactions I got and to everyone who is still reading my story. I hope you'll enjoy this. The ending is mostly about Billie and her problems and ofcourse about Van. I promise you some action between them! (in the next chapters ofcourse, still have to built it up a bit..)

Hope you enjoy!!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

'Why do you have trouble taking rest?' The woman in front of Billie asked.

Billie pressed the need to sigh away quickly as she eyed the psychologist. The woman irritated her to no end.

The psychologist pushed her dark glasses further over her nose as she looked at a file

That rested in her hands.

Billie looked from her own hands to Lila, the woman in front of her who worked in the hospital. Her blond hair fell in her face as her dark eyes flew over the sentences on the file. Billie wondered what they had written in that file. Suddenly Lila looked up and caught Billie's eyes. Billie felt trapped and looked away quickly.

'Is it because you want to push away what happened?'

Billie now didn't resist the urge to sigh anymore. She sighed very loud, causing Lila's face to change from soft and patient into a curious frown.

'What am I doing here?' Billie asked as she raised her hands and let them fall limply on the leather chair she was sitting in.

Lila raised her eyebrow. 'I think you can answer that question by yourself.'

_Yes she could, but she didn't want to_. Billie looked away again. She looked through the small room. It was like this woman could look right through her. And if Billie didn't like one thing then that was just that. She was coming just too close.

'You can try to go on and on, but there will come a time that your problems will catch up with you.' Lila began. 'Hicks didn't cause this—'

'No ofcourse not. I almost killed my collegua because I wanted to!' Billie suddenly snapped fiercely.

'As I was saying..' Lila went on, ignoring Billie's furious and sarcastic outburst. 'Hicks just triggered something that was already there.'

'Are you trying to say that I am a murderer?!' Billie snapped furiously as she bended forward, her eyes challenging Lila.

Lila looked at the furious woman in front of her who was clearly seeking an argument out to push her away. At least that meant that she was getting close…

'If you keep interrupting me Billie, you will never find out what I am _actually_ trying to say.' She stated patiently.

Billie groaned and let herself fall back in the chair as she clenched her teeth.

'I think you know what I am trying to say. You just don't want to face it.' Lila continued in a softer voice.

'O, spare me! Just tell me what you wanted to say.' Billie snapped annoyed.

Lila studied Billie's face shortly, much to Billie's dismay.

'As I was trying to say, Hicks didn't cause this, it was already in you. You pushed your problems so far away, you tried to bury them. But it doesn't work like that.'

_How deep_, Billie thought sarcastic. She wondered how late it was and if she could return quickly to her room. She had been in the hospital for two weeks now. The first week she had rested and slept a lot. She had gotten a lot of medicins. But now, her second week, she had therapy sessions every day with this woman. And it annoyed her like hell. She wanted out. She wanted to heal and move on. And get back to work. That was all. She didn't need this prying in her life. It made her angrier by the minute. She felt the need to abuse her boxing bag. But of course, they didn't have a boxing bag in this place.

And yes, she knew that she had made a lot of mistakes. A LOT. She had a lot to mend…Not to think of….No she didn't want to think of that…She didn't want to think about how she had attacked and almost killed one of her boys… She had gotten insane, crazy. It had finally happened. Wilhelmina Chambers had snapped. Just like that. She had been played. She had been used. And she had walked right into that. How could she have let this happen to her? How could she have lost control? She always had control. ALWAYS, Wilhelmina Chambers WAS control. The word was HER. And now….It was like everything had disappeared. And to be honest, she felt weak. She hated herself, she was disgusted with herself, and she was furious, furious with NO borders at all, she was furious with Hicks and with her so called 'family'.

'What you bury will turn up some day. And it will look uglier and uglier the longer it is buried.' Lila went on.

_No you are wrong. It already looks ugly. It can'__t get any uglier_, Billie thought

'Yes, are we ready now?' Billie asked as she made a big point of looking very impatiently at her watch.

Lila sighed and shook her head.

'You aren't here for me. You are here for yourself.' Lila reminded her difficult patient again. However, she had the idea that it just didn't really reach the dark haired woman in whose blue eyes was so much anger, confusion and also grief.

Billie stood up and began to pace angrily.

'Yes ofcourse.' She snapped as she paced faster and faster.

'I am fine. I am just fine. So I don't see why I have to be here in the first place.' Billie said as she stopped pacing momentarily and stared at Lila.

Lila narrowed her eyes. 'You know that you aren't fine.' Lila said softly.

Billie clenched her teeth in anger. It wasn't just that she hated these sessions, she hated that Lila could see through her walls, walk into her personal space, and on top of that, she stayed nice. Lila was nice and sweet.

'When will you allow yourself help from others?' Lila asked.

Billie turned around fiercely facing Lila as she clenched her teeth again.

'What gives you the idea that I don't?'

'The fact that there aren't a lot of people who visited you. And the fact that you act very cold towards what is his name?' Lila looked at her file. 'Van?'

'This is unbelievable really. Who do you think you are prying into my personal life?!'

'This makes you angry.' Lila concluded.

'Wow you are so smart!' Billie stated as she clenched her teeth and tried not to make fists out of her hands.

'If you don't cooperate, you will only have yourself.' Lila said easily as Billie walked towards the door angrily.

Billie's hand went to the door handle.

'You know that you won't be able to do your work anymore.'

Her hand froze before the fingers even touched the cold metal of the door handle.

Her head snapped back towards Lila. Lila was still sitting –very much at ease-, at least it seemed that way, in her chair, looking up at Billie.

Lila raised her right eyebrow. 'Did you expect something else officer Chambers?'

Lila put down her notebook as she shook her head rejectedly. She stood up and walked toward Billie as she sighed. Lila was taller then Billie and looked down at her.

'What do you want to do Chambers?' She asked as she stared into Billie's blue eyes. A smile appeared on Lila's face.

'Do you want to hit me? Do you want to beat me? Or beat someone else? Or some_thing_ else?'

Billie clenched her teeth in anger. She felt her muscles tense. She should go now. Before she had the urge to attack that woman. She already had that urge, to be honest….

Lila just kept standing there, in front of her. She crossed her arms and looked challengingly at Billie. 'I tried it the nice way. But obviously that won't work. So let's cut the crap okay?' Lila began as she let her hands fall to her side and stepped into Billie's personal space.

'Did you really think you could go back to work like this?' Lila said in a soft but strong voice.

Billie's lip twitched as she looked up in Lila's eyes.

'Don't tell me that you are really that stupid.' Lila continued.

Billie narrowed her eyes at Lila and gave her a very dirty look.

'Let me give you a perspective of your future.' Lila said as she bended towards Billie's right ear.

'Let's face it, we both know that you will have nothing left if you will loose this job. So why not work with me? Because honestly, we both know that you will just become a pathetic mess if you don't.'

Lila bended back from Billie's ear very slowly.

'Oops..' She said sarcastically as she saw Billie's very smoking-angry face looking at her. 'Did I strike a nerve there?' She asked in a sweet innocent voice.

'Make your choice Chambers.'

Billie took a step toward Lila. There chests almost collided as she looked angrily in her eyes. Then she ripped open the door.

'Are you leaving so soon? We didn't even talk about your drugs problem.' Billie's head snapped back again and she slammed the door so hard that Lila was afraid momentarily that the wall couldn't take the pressure.

Lila opened the door to find one of the doctors there who standing in front of it, staring after Billie. He looked from Billie's back to Lila. 'Did you scare her away?"

Lila looked at Billie's retreating form. She shrugged. 'I don't know really.' She answered.

Billie stalked angrily through the hallway towards her room. She wasn't being cold to people at all! Just because she didn't want to see Van or Deaq didn't mean that she was cold! What was that stupid woman thinking?!

Billie threw open her door and smacked it shut as she dropped herself violently on the bed. How could she even face them? Especially Van? And what would Deaq think? It was awful enough that she was in this position. She was their boss for God's sake! Billie let herself fall on her back with the back of her head on her pillow. She stared at the white ceiling. She had thought about this so many times. How she should face Van again. Yes she knew that she had to apologize. That was a fact.

Ignoring him would be an option, acting like nothing had happened. She had done that a lot of times, and it worked really well. But not this time. Maybe she could write him a thank you card and apologise and then ignore the rest and act like nothing had happened? Clearly he would understand? She laughed angrily at that. She couldn't just write a card! What a very stupid idea!

But then she remembered Lilia telling her that she couldn't go back to work. And what about Hill? He would obviously be on top of things too: everything to ruin her. Billie got up and looked out of the window. She was in a position and in a place she didn't want to be. Maybe going away and starting somewhere else…? No, she couldn't be that weak. She had to face her responsibilities.

She looked at her fingers as she remembered that Van saved her. How she fell on top of him and how sweet and caring he had been. That was so typical. Stupid man. He was just annoying. How could he be so soft while she had almost killed him? She felt a warm feeling spread through her body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deaq stepped out of his car and crossed the street. He saw Van standing in the mess that once had been Billie's house. He had his back to Deaq and was staring at something on the ground.

'Hey.' Deaq said as he stepped into the houses ruin's.

Van turned around surprised. 'Hey.' He answered.

Deaq noticed that the usual cheer that was in his voice was far gone now.

'So what are you doing here?' Deaq asked as he put his hands in the pockets of his wide jeans. He looked around slowly at the three walls that were still standing and the rest that was a black mess.

Van shrugged. 'Ya know. Just thinking.'

Deaq looked at him with a worried frown. 'Ya know, thinking ain't good for you man. Even now it ain't.'

'I am just worried man.' Van said as he kicked a piece of wood away.

'Yeah.' Deaq mumbled softly and understanding. 'Me too.'

'I mean what will happen to us now? The Candy Store is shut and… Well that's all I have.' Van admitted. He hated admitting that, but Billie and Deaq probably already knew.

Deaq bit his bottom lip shortly and nodded. 'And Billie..'

'Are you angry with her?' Van asked.

'Me?' Deaq asked surprised. Did he have as many reasons to be compared to Van? 'She has other things on her mind right now then saving the Candy Store, I am not angry about that. I understand that.'

Van looked away. 'It has been two weeks and she still doesn't want to see us.' He said matter of factly and suddenly he remembered how she had spilled the milk in the kitchen and angrily had thrown the towel at him to clean it up. He was looking at what once had been her kitchen.

'Yeah well, ya never know with Billie.'

'O come on.' Van said angrily as he suddenly turned towards Deaq.

'Doesn't that make you angry? She shuts us out. Don't you see?!'

'What happened on that Island man?' Deaq asked, changing the subject. He had the feeling something was going on between Van and Billie, he felt that he had missed a lot...

Van looked away annoyed as he kicked against a stone. 'I already told you.'

'Yeah man, you told me the rough lines. I know that Hicks used her and you as an experiment and that she tried to kill you. How did you even survive man? She can be a mean bitch! I mean woow, even without some stuff in her head.' Deaq wondered out loud as he looked Van up and down. 'Okay I am sorry man.' He apologized quickly as he saw the angry, warning look in Van's eyes.

'Yeah she can be a mean bitch.' Van agreed as he turned around and looked at what once was her dinner table. He remembered tthe dark wooden table that had been surrounded by four neat chairs. And one of her shoes lying underneath it, her searching angrily for it. A smile formed on his lips. She had been so angry when he had needed her to play his girlfriend. It had been so much fun to tease her, challenge her. Be in command for once. He remembered her bending to get the high heeled shoe under the table. And then he knew. He suddenly knew. He swallowed deep. It was like something had fallen in the right place all of a sudden. He hadn't been interested in other woman anymore these last years, yeah he had looked at them, enjoyed some of them but it was different. It was like he missed something. And now he suddenly knew, while staring at the black messes of her room. That stupid, annoying, bold, very bossy woman who had tried to kill him, who had annoyed him to no ends, who had bossed him around like he was a little child, he loved her. He couldn't describe the feeling he had had when he had walked towards the cliff and saw her holding on to a few weeds. Who had he been fooling all this time? It wasn't only the Candy Store that he would miss, his job, and he wouldn't just miss Deaq, he knew he would keep in touch with him. No more importantly, he would miss that annoying bitchy boss of his.

'You know what?' Van asked suddenly angrily.

Deaq looked up surprised with big eyes. It sounded like Van had gotten something into his head again…. That could mean trouble…No, that WAS trouble most of the time.

'Where does she even get it from to forbid us to visit her? As if we aren't allowed to know how she is doing? It's not like we care about her, it's just in our own interest that we need to know you know… With how the Candy Store is doing and all.' Van said as he began to walk towards what once had been the front door.

He suddenly stopped furiously and Deaq almost bumped into him. Van turned around quickly and parted his arms angrily as he said fiercely 'It's not like she is my BOSS or something at the moment, no one gets to boss me around like that.'

'Van! Hey Van!' Deaq shouted as Van was heading for his car very fast now.

'Where are you going men?' Deaq asked confused. He couldn't follow Van's way of thinking, but that wasn't new...

'To the hospital ofcourse.'

'Men, let her be.' Deaq almost begged as Van was already in his drivers seat and Deaq bended in the car window. "You know you'll only get trouble with this, especially when you are like this!' Deaq said meaning the mood Van had suddenly gotten into.

Van smiled at him a vicious smile. 'You know what? No…NOPE..DE NADA, I am NOT going to let her be. I am sick of it!'

'O man.' Deaq sighed defeated, He stood up straight and held his hands against his head. 'This can't be good.' He bended towards the window again. Van had already started the car. 'I am not going to save you again.' He stated. 'Van this is not a good idea man, not a good idea at all.'

'Well, then that's just too bad. My patience is gone.' Van said as he tapped at an imaginary hat on his head. 'Adios.' He gave gas and the car sped away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'll update very soon, I promise in a few days! Please tell me what you thought, and what do you think about Lila?


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter, I'll post the last one this week! Hope you like it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Billie was pacing around in her hospital room. She paced from the white wall next to her door to the wooden nightstand. And from the bookshelf on the other wall, to her bed. From her chair to the large window with the very nice view. There she stopped to stare at the green lawn and the trees in the big park that belonged to the hospital too.

She had thought about going back to Lila. Because she wanted to know what she had meant with that she couldn't do her job anymore. That was all that she wanted, go back to work and then everything would be alright.

Should she go back? She walked towards the door in deep thought.

No, she shouldn't. She should just wait for the next session. Billie turned on her heels.

No, she should. If she wanted to know something then she had the right to ask it. But she just didn't want to face Lila again. Didn't want her to look right through her again. She turned away from the door.

No, she would go, she thought as she turned around again.

A cringe appeared between her eyebrows as she opened her door. When she stalked down the hall, just a few meters away from her room she froze on spot as she saw a familiar figure talking to a nurse. Her mouth fell open as she turned instantly and ran back to her room, closing the door quickly and leaning against it for support. She felt like a teenager again, running like that through the hall, but she had a good reason.

Van.

It was Van.

She couldn't face him now. She felt slight panic coming up. That was a very bad sign because she didn't panic that quick at all! She tried to swallow that feeling away and sighed deep but it didn't help. It was like her stomach had sunken into her feet. She didn't want to face him! Not today… Preferably never… She knew that wasn't possible, but NOT TODAY! She would come up with a solution to handle the situation.

An angry frown appeared on her face. She had already told them that she didn't want visitors. She quickly turned around to lock the door as she once and again found out that there was no lock on her door. _Great! They've clearly never heard about privacy around here._

She stared at the white door waiting for someone the come. To call for her.

'Miss Chambers?' The nurse called right after knocking at her door.

'Miss Chambers?' Again when she didn't answer.

Was Van standing next to the nurse? Would he hear her and therefore know that she was in the room? She could hear her heart beating in her ears.

'Yes?' Billie answered with a thick throat.

'You have a visitor.'

She swallowed deep.

'O…Yes I'll be right out. Can you tell him to wait until I have dressed myself please?' Billie called out as she frantically sped towards the window and opened it.

'Of course Miss. I'll tell him to wait a moment.' The sweet voice answered.

'She'll be out in a moment.' The dark-coloured nurse said as she came back to Van.

'Thanks.' Van said as he nodded at her.

'You can sit here if you want to.' The nurse pointed at a few chairs against the wall.

Van nodded again and smiled at her. But he wouldn't sit down. He was just too angry and hyper to sit down. He began pacing.

What would he say if he saw her? He just wanted an explanation. That was all. For once she would listen to him. He was fed up with her acting like she did.

Billie jumped the last meter in the grass as she looked up at the window she had just climbed out. That was easy. She wasn't running away really, there were just a few things she had to arrange before she could face anyone. She looked around to make sure no one saw her as she began to ran over the terrain.

--

Van put his hands in his pockets as he felt angrier and angrier. What was taking her so long?

--

Billie smirked as she recognized one of the Candy Stores cars. The dark blue Corvette shone in the sunlight. _Thanks Van_, she thought as she ran over to the sports car. He could call a cab, she couldn't, she didn't have the time. So it wasn't that bad to take the car, she decided.

--

Lila was looking out of her window in thought as her eyes grew big. She narrowed them to see better. Was that Wilhelmina Chambers who was climbing in that car? She just couldn't believe it. Her mouth dropped open even further as the sports car sped off with it's thief in it. Thousands of thoughts went through Lila's head instantly but still she couldn't move.

--

'Sir you can't go there.' The nurse called after him as Van stalked off in the hallway towards the room he knew was Billie's. Her name tag was on it so that was where she had to be. It was just taking too long now. Deep in thought he almost bumped into a tall woman who blocked his way to the door.

' O sorry.' He said as he took a step back instantly.

The black eyes behind the glasses looked at him in shock too but quickly they became business-like again. Van eyed the woman quickly and concluded that she had to work here, given the fact she was wearing a black suit. He had to admit that it fit her curves nicely. Her dark long hair fell in curly tresses on her shoulders.

'Mister….?' She asked as she stuck out her hand. In her other hand she held a file against her chest.

'Van… Van Ray.' Van said quickly as he shook her hand.

_Aha_, Lila thought as she recognized the name from Billie's file.

'And how long were you waiting here sir if I may ask?' Lila inquired friendly.

'Too long already.' Van snapped angrily. 'She is allowed to have visitors isn't she?'

Lila bit her lip as she thought quickly. She had to get rid of this man.

She was afraid that she had made a mistake. That she had pushed Billie too far. She knew that she had to leave responsibility to her patients in some ways, she couldn't take all responsibility, but with Billie… She felt responsible… She wanted to help the woman that kept everyone away at an arms length. And maybe she had just misjudged her and had been too stern towards her this morning. She should have made it clear to Billie that she was here to support her, not to be her enemy. Lila sighed deep on the inside as on the outside she held her calm posterior.

'I am sorry mister Ray. Billie doesn't feel well enough to see visitors today. The nurse didn't know that.'

His light eyes looked angrily at her.

'And who are you?' Van asked angrily.

'O I am very sorry.' Because of the commotion she had forgotten to introduce herself.

'I work here, I am Lila Brightman, I am a psychologist.'

_Okay great, some woolly woman._ That's all that he needed right now.

'I understand that you work together with miss Chambers?'

'Yeah you understand right.' Van answered angrily. 'I need to see her. She is holding of visitors for two weeks now. I don't even know how she is doing. Don't tell me that's good for her health to not see anyone?' Van asked angrily.

'I didn't advise her to not see anyone, that was her own choice. And I am sure that that must be very difficult for you. I will certainly talk about that with her. I assure you that. But that's not going to happen today, she is just too tired and really needs her rest.' Lila finished.

'Great.' Van mumbled angrily as he looked at the white door. Was she behind that door? Lying in bed maybe? Sleeping, or staring out a window? What was she doing?

'Look I am sorry for my behaviour.' Van apologised as he looked at the dark haired woman again. 'My anger is not directed at you.'

She nodded warmly. 'I understand.' She answered as she smiled broadly.

Van nodded at her and turned to walk away disappointed.

Lila looked at the slumped shoulders of the man that was now leaving. All the energy and anger he had had in him seconds ago had seemed to flow over in disappointment and a feeling of powerlessness. _Chambers sure has some things to set straight_, she thought.

She turned on her heels. _But now __**she**__ had to set some things straight first. _Sheopened the door to Billie's empty room. Maybe she could find something that pointed her to where Billie had gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Billie opened the door to the Candy Store with her spare key and entered. She froze in her steps as she saw that all the cars and motorbikes were gone. Her mouth fell open. Everything was gone. She felt even angrier now. A pang of pain went through her. They had went behind her back. There had always been people wanting to shut the Candy Store down. Waiting for her to slip up. Waiting for her to make the tiniest mistake.

And now that she had been out for two weeks they had come a long way to shutting them down.

She stalked towards the stairs. It wasn't fair to take her on when she was already down. She hadn't been strong enough these last weeks to defend herself she thought as she came on the first floor of the Candy Store. At least the closets were still there. She opened one of them. Thank God. Her clothes were still there. She could dress in something different from the hospital clothing. That would make her feel some what better. And more like herself maybe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Van stood still in the parking lot as his face cringed angrily. He had really parked his car in this spot. He thought as he looked down at the now empty parking place. He looked around him to the other cars. Maybe he was mistaken? No, he wasn't. His car wasn't in sight anywhere. He hadn't parked it anywhere else but here…. He stared at the empty spot again as he felt the anger boiling up in him again. This really wasn't his day!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A single tear slid from her eyes.

She stood there.

Still.

Silent.

Taking in her surroundings.

And what she saw...

...Was something she didn't like.

Billie turned around on her high heels eyeing what was left of her house.

Her home.

She knew that it had to be bad… But this bad?

She turned away from the one wall that was still standing. As if she couldn't face that.

Even all her clothes were gone. She was lucky to have left some clothes and stuff at the Candy Store.

She looked at her outfit. The only heels she had left, a black pants and a white tank top with a jeans jacket over it. She sighed heavily as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. At least she was still alive, and Van and Deaq were too. But having been through all of that, and finding the one place she felt truly safe in like this, was not that easy.

The only thing that could comfort her, she thought as she looked at her half burned away book closet, was the fact that Parish had taken in Trent, Travis and Hicks and a few new guys. They had found all the stuff he was working on. That should be enough to put him away for a very long time. They were still trying to find out though where Hicks had buried the eight female bodies.

That bastard had taken her down almost completely. How could she have let this happen? No one was allowed to do this to her, to come so close. She had made that arrangement with herself when she had left her home, when she had left her mother and Stephan. She saw her old baseball bat lying on the burned carpet.

Billie slammed the bat into what was left of her table. The cracking sound when the hard bat collided with the burned table gave her a satisfied feeling. She panted hard as she sunk to the ground. The bat fell next to her on the floor as her head sank into her hands. She had hit everything that was still standing with her bat. It was a good surrogate for the absence of a boxing bag. And now all she felt was pain and grief. Her head snapped up when she heard something. Her eyes grew big as she saw Lila standing a few meters away.

'Hey.' Lila said.

'O please, don't get up.' Lila said as she held her hands up and walked toward Billie slowly.

Billie sighed and rested her head in her hands again. Closing her eyes. _Great, that was all she needed now. Having the shrink around._

Lila went to sit in front of Billie on the floor as she looked around. She sighed softly as she took the mess in and her eyes fell on the baseball bat.

'What are you doing here.' Billie snapped angrily without moving, without looking at Lila.

'O.' Lila said in an airy tone. 'I want to help you.'

Billie made a sarcastic sound. 'I don't need your help.' She spat poisoned as she gave Lila a cold, blue steel look.

Lila raised her brows in answer at Billie's non verbal outing.

'Just like this house doesn't need redecorating?' Lila simply said receiving an even angrier glare from Billie.

'What is your point?!" Billie snapped between clenched teeth. She was seconds away from throwing the woman out of –what was left of her house- instantly.

Lila thought carefully about how to respond to that. She knew that she was on thin ice here. Instead of talking she chose to sigh deeply. To release the tension that she too was feeling from the inside.

'To be honest..' Lila said after a few silent minutes. 'I thought that I might have been too harsh on you this morning…'

Billie looked up again, still angry.

'I don't want to be your enemy.' She said as she looked around pointedly. 'It seems like you have enough of them already.' She said as she got up and dusted off her black pants.

'It must be difficult for you.' Lila said as her finger went along what was left of the kitchen sink. Billie was still not looking at her.

'Being a cop, having danger around you all the time. Killers, rapists, drugs… I can't imagine how that is.'

_That figures._ Billie thought angrily. _The woman probably had never been through anything. Had run straight through university, had gotten her degree and thought that she knew everything by now._

'Of course I have done my research.' Lila went on. 'I read about your past, at least, what there's on paper from that which isn't a lot, I know your resume, I know that you were addicted, that you lost one of your best friends a year ago, I know that you work hard and that you are a good cop.' Lila said as she turned towards Billie. She was still standing a few meters away.

'But that isn't the point is it? It almost doesn't matter what your resume says, it matters what is behind that. And you have got a problem, whether you want to face that or not. And the only thing Hicks did was bring that problem up.' Lila paused for a moment to see Billie's reaction. She didn't react, she just sat there on the floor, still not facing her.

Lila took a step towards her. 'Your resume told me that you never ran away for problems, at least… Not these last years.' Lila quickly said remembering Billie's drug past. That made Billie look up angrily.

'You don't let killers run and flee without making them pay.' Lila said as she was still walking back to Billie slowly.

'Don't run away for your own demons. Because they will linger inside you and poison you until they break you down.'

'And what would you know about that!' Billie spat as she suddenly got up. She looked Lila up and down angrily. 'How old are you even? Who do you think you are to even begin to know what I am feeling?!' Billie snapped. 'Do you think that after reading a few books and going to that fancy university of yours you know who I am? Who other people are?! Well you are wrong. I think you are nothing more then a rich, spoiled woman who pries in other people's lives-… Yes, why exactly? Because you have nothing to do?' Billie said as she stepped closer to Lila. 'Or because you just don't have a life of your own?' Billie said harshly as she closed the gab between her and Lila.

Lila didn't fold under Billie's intense angry stare. She looked right in her eyes, not breaking eye-contact.

'So the subject is back to my life story now? Running away from your own again Wilhelmina?' Lila questioned patiently.

All Billie wanted to do was push that woman that didn't seem to budge at anything, away but instead she kept control and stepped away from her. Creating a distance between them.

'I talked to your boss this morning. Captain Parish is it?' Lila said while her back was still towards Billie.

Billie stopped in her tracks.

'They are trying to shut you down. Maybe you've already noticed that.' Lila said as she turned on her heels and looked at Billie's clothes. 'They didn't take your clothes away obviously.' Lila said as she eyed Billie's clothes pointedly.

Billie clenched her teeth. This was so obvious. The bitch was going to blackmail her or extort her.

'I fought against that.' Lila said.

Billie looked away. _Did she hear that right?_ This wasn't the answer she had been expecting.

'As I said before, I think that you are a good cop. Insolent, bossy, dominating and sometimes dangerous… Yes I can imagine that to be in your character. Don't ask me how I know that? Maybe from all the books I read in that spoiled university I supposedly have been to according to you.'

'I'll tell you a bit about my life.' Lila said as she took a few steps towards Billie.

'If I want something I go for it, I fight for it. If I see potential in someone I go for it. And underneath those big hostile layers of you, I see a warm, very afraid heart beating very strongly. You can make your own choice now.' Lila said as she looked around in the burned mess. She held her arms up. 'Built all of this up again and make it more beautiful then it already was…' She said as she walked towards the bat and picked it up. She studied the scratches on the metal bat. She looked at Billie again. 'Or ruin it further until you've nothing left. It's easy to destroy things. And that…' Lila said as she threw the bat away. 'That's what I call running away.'

Billie was silent. She felt the need to say something sarcastic, just anything but she couldn't. She just couldn't open her mouth. Lila had pinned her down exactly in her weak spots. Ten points for her.

Lila scratched her neck shortly. She coughed.

'I expect you back in an hour.' Lila said as she walked over a few bricks towards what once was the front door. 'No.' She said as she turned back towards where Billie was standing. 'Actually, make that two hours, then you might be sure that you can further avoid one of your partners.'

'One of my partners?' Billie asked surprised, her voice sounded soft and weak in her ears. As if it had to come from very far.

'Yes, Van Ray.'

'O..' Billie said, she had thought she meant someone else. 'He is not my partner.'

'Is he the man you almost killed?'

'Yes.' Billie said quickly.

Lila bit her lip and grinned. 'He looks very attractive and hot.'

Billie couldn't hide her surprise. To hear something like that out of the mouth of that woman, well that just was something she hadn't expcted...

'He works for me, I am his boss.' Billie said quickly, sounding angry. Yes she knew Van looked attractive and hot. There were a lot of woman who thought that.

Lila laughed. 'Marking your territory.' Lila mumbled.

Billie narrowed her eyes. 'What did you say?' She questioned in a hard voice.

'I said: marking your territory?' Lila repeated louder now.

'I am not marking any territory.' Billie spat. _That's really something for a psychologist to say!_

Lila laughed at that with a broad smile.

Billie thought that it looked like an I-am-right-anyway-no-matter-what-you-say- smile and she didn't like that at all.

'So you wouldn't mind if I would ask him out?' Lila prodded.

'He doesn't like psychologists.' Billie blurted out in a warning voice before she could stop herself. Why did she even care who Van liked or not liked?

'Just like you.' Lila stated as she tilted her head and took a few steps back towards Billie. A sly grin appeared on her face. 'I can be more then just a psychologist,** much** more.' She said challengingly.

She suddenly laughed shortly as she shook her head.

'What is so funny?' Billie asked annoyed. She wasn't a dating bureau.

'Do you really want to know?'

'Yes.' Billie snapped.

'Because I wouldn't want to be coming too close.'

'Just spit it out. I know you'll use whatever you think you know anyway so just say it.'

'I just found another reason why you keep Van Ray away.'

Billie sighed hard. 'O please, enlighten me.'

'That's not necessary. You know it yourself.' Lila said as she wanted to turn around.

'And how do you think _you_ know this?' Billie inquired curiously, not that Lila would be right of course, because she wasn't obviously. The woman wasn't right at all.

'The deadly daggers you shot at me with your eyes when I put myself up as female competition for this man told me enough.' She didn't wait for an answer as she walked down the garden path towards her car.

Leaving Billie staring after her. This woman had just changed her view of psychologists –that they were soft, woolly, spoiled, unknowing, annoying, irritating, slow, dumb and whatever more negative she could come up with- forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it! In the next chapter there will be a lot more Van!!!

Please review and tell me what you thought... Thanks!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi! I know I said just one chapter to go but I split this up too because it looked better this way I thought, and I updated so fast that I thought I could do that...

Special thanks to Katja09 for her messages to continue my story! And to everyone who is still reading..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Billie sighed heavily as she parked the corvette in the same spot she had taken it from. She felt a heavy load on her chest that became heavier when she neared the hospital.

Her eyes went to her watch. _Yep, two hours further_. Van would be long gone by now.

He was something to deal with later. She shut the car door as she walked towards the small path that lead to the entrance of the hospital. The green grass was beautiful and she looked at the green leaves on the trees, the ones she had seen so many times from her room. The environment was very busy here she thought. Suddenly a voice interrupted her peaceful pondering.

'So how did it drive?' The voice said.

Billie stopped in her tracks and stared in shock at the person in front of her. Her breathing had stopped and she only noticed that seconds later when she was out of oxygen.

Van was leaning against a tree right in front of her. He was biting on a toothpick. Next to his shoes on the concrete path were lying a lot of other toothpicks, indicating that he had been standing here for a very long time.

'Van..' She finally uttered when she had found her voice back.

'So how did my car drive?' Van asked again coldly as his eyes stared in hers now too.

She wanted to answer that it wasn't his car, that it was the Candy Stores, which meant that she had more right to take it then he had to ride in it. But she wisely chose to not mention that.

'I just burrowed it shortly…' Billie answered lightly.

Van loosened himself from the tree as he smiled sarcastically. He was looking in the distance.

'You know, I don't know what to say.' He said as he began to pace in front of her.

'We aren't allowed to see you for two weeks and when I come to see you you run away and above that steal my car!' Van snapped as he looked as he suddenly stopped and looked at her.

She looked away. 'I am sorry about the car.' Billie mumbled.

'What?' Van asked as he studied her face. 'Did I hear that right?' Van tested.

'Are you actually apologizing to me? About the car?!'

She hated his tone. That tone that he could have. That annoying, pushing tone when he was nagging her, irritating her. And sometimes when he was right, and she didn't want him to be right.

'I have an appointment, I have to go.' Billie said as she tried to pass him.

'I don't think so.' Van said as he pulled her shoulder back. 'You have some explaining to do first.'

He received a cold, blue warning glare at that. He didn't budge. He didn't care either.

'You know better then to stand in my way Van.' Billie stated.

'Are you threatening me?' Van asked surprised with venom in his voice. 'Are you actually threatening me?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!' He shouted at her.

'Do you really think you can treat me like this?! Like a piece of garbage that you can just throw away when ever you want to?!'

'Don't push me Van.' Billie hissed as her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

Van went to stand in front of her.

'Why? What will happen then?!' Van challenged as he blocked her path and closed the gab between them further. Their noses almost touched as their eyes looked dangerously in each other's.

'Will you try to kill me again?!' Van spat in a mean voice.

That was it! That was the lost drop. Billie felt something exploding inside of her.

'You son of a…' Billie shouted as her fist spun through the air.

Van caught her wrist before it could reach his cheek and slammed her into the tree.

Billie fought him fiercely as Van had to put all of his strength in it to restrain her or stop her from trying to hurt him.

'You stupid..' Billie cursed while they were fighting, trying to pierce each other against the tree. Billie pinched his bruised ribs causing him to loosen her wrists momentarily and before he knew it his back slammed against the hard and rough wood.

'I HATE YOU!' She shouted as they both panted hard. Both her hands were on his collar.

He closed his eyes in a reflex for the blow that would now certainly come very quickly, he braced himself, all of his muscles tensed, ready when a shock went through him. A tingling sensation flew through his whole body when he felt something soft, warm and slightly moist on his lips. He inhaled sharp at that. He opened his eyes. She was kissing him!

Billie was kissing him! He was so shocked that his eyes grew big. When he didn't respond she broke the kiss and looked at him bewildered. She took a step back quickly and looked away feeling ashamed.

Van was surprised to see Billie looking ashamed. He had NEVER seen that, couldn't even imagine how that would look. But it broke his heart. And before he could move, recover from this shock, the shock of everything that happened these last minutes she mumbled something about that appointment she had and left quickly. He opened his mouth to call her back but the words didn't come out. He wasn't able to speak, barely able to breath.

His finger went to his lips, he felt the place where her lips had touched his. He could still feel it if he concentrated hard. She had kissed him. She had kissed him. He kept repeating it in his mind, he couldn't believe it. His eyes were glued to her retreating back. She had kissed him. She had said that she hated him and then she had kissed him. What did that mean? That really was a woman-thing to be so confusing. To make a man guess or wonder or think about what she thought. A real Billie-thing. When she was long gone he still stood there on the path with his mouth slightly open, his finger on his lip with that one sentence flowing through his mind like a mantra over and over again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everybody! So here is finally the last chapter! Thank you to all my readers, hope you like the ending, please let me know?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Okay?' The physiotherapist asked as she looked at the woman in front of her.

Billie nodded although she hadn't heard a word of what the woman had been explaining to her. When she had entered the hospital again she had felt so hurt, so confused and above all, so vulnerable. And if she hated something, it was feeling vulnerable.

'Okay, you can start with the bike and later with the weights and we'll talk about how it went tomorrow, is that a good idea?'

Being rejected like that, it felt like a knife cutting in her heart. She looked up to the physiotherapist when she remembered that the woman was explaining something to her.

She nodded quickly. 'Yes, thank you.'

The only thing she could think is how stupid she had been. She had kissed Van and the most horrible thing was that he hadn't kissed her back. He had just looked at her like she was an alien. Van. The man that had kissed so many woman, slept with so many woman.

Maybe she wasn't good enough. What had she been thinking anyway? He probably hated her. Well that was fine because she hated him too! An angry scowl appeared on her face at that thought.

She walked towards the weights and took one in her hand. She sighed deep as she pulled it up and felt her muscle tense. It had been so awful. She didn't count on him not kissing her at all. She was a woman after all. Most men would kiss her back. Well it didn't matter now. It had happened and it was a mistake. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. She didn't mean anything by it. It was just because she was tired and confused that she had done that. Kissed him. It was a mistake. Like so many other mistakes she had made. People made mistakes right? She was allowed to make mistakes too. It meant nothing. Nothing at all. She would just act like nothing had happened. Erase it from her mind.

She remembered shortly the feel of his body against hers, his soft, warm lips, the wonderful feel of the stubbles on his chin pushing roughly in her soft skin. It made a nice contrast: hard and rough, but soft and sweet at the same time… But it hadn't happened. _It was nothing, it was nothing, it was nothing, it was nothing. It was a mistake._ If she repeated this in her head she would forget all about it and feel better soon. She wouldn't feel ashamed anymore…

She bended to get another weight from the bench. _It was nothing, it was a mistake, it was nothing, it was a mistake, it was nothing, it was a mistake….._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Billie kissed me, did Billie just kiss me? She kissed me, she kissed me…_

Van stalked towards the reception and thought of a way to get to Billie, because he would this time. He was happy to see that there was another nurse then last time behind the desk.

'Hi, my sister had an appointment here and I really need to see her. I know that that's not usual, but it's kind of an emergency.' Van said as he gave the nurse his most charming smile.

'What is her name?'

'Wilhelmina Chambers.'

'I can call her here.'

'O that's okay. I'll go to her.'

'That's not possible sir. O wait…' The nurse said as she watched in the computer. 'She is in the gym hall. You can go there, it's down the hall on the left, the first door.'

'Thank you so much, you are a life saver!' Van said as he nodded at the nurse and had to concentrate fully to not run over there as fast as he could.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

She heard the door open, and before she could even turn she heard a hard, manly voice.

'How can you kiss me and just walk away like that?' Van stated hard as he walked through the door in a hurry and stopped a few meters away from her. The door closed with a thud.

Her big blue eyes looked rapidly from the door to Van. She was caught of guard.

'Don't read anything into that.' Billie said quickly after a few seconds. 'That was a mistake.'

'O Yeah I heard that before, it happened in the heat of the moment right?'

'Yes, that's right.' Billie answered soberly.

'I didn't even know that you were attracted to me.' Van began.

'I am not.' Billie said, where did he get that idea?

'You wouldn't kiss someone you aren't attracted to would you?'

'Obviously I did. Van, am I going to hear this the rest of my life now? One slip up?!' She swallowed deep. Those had been the wrong words. The wrong words in another context…

She looked away.

'I am sorry Van. That's what I wanted to say. I didn't do one slip up. I did a lot of slipping up… on that Island.' She swallowed a lump away with a lot of trouble as she studied the ground. 'I just needed time to give that a place. That's why I didn't want to see anyone.' God she was such a good lyer. Something that was of use when she had undercover jobs.

'And did you give it a place?' Van asked.

She felt angry again. Again he was sweet. Why wasn't he shouting at her? That would be so much easier. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

'Aren't you angry with me?' She asked as she looked at the weights under the mirror.

'I….I tried to kill you.' There, she had said it. The dreaded words.

The image of her trying to strangle him with the leather belt came up again. She just couldn't get rid of that image. It came up during the day, during the night, all the time. And it made her even tenser then she already was.

'You weren't trying to kill me. I know that.' And there it was again. She looked ashamed again and again it felt like a stab in his heart. She looked so lost. It was like he could see through her hard exterior momentarily.

'Hey..' He said in a sweet voice as he stepped towards her and touched her elbows trying to comfort her.

'Stop that!' She snapped as she pulled her arms away from him in an angry gesture.

_Okay, emphasizes on momentarily_, he thought. The hard exterior was back instantly.

'What is your problem?' Van asked annoyed.

'Can't you see? Are you just that dumb?!' She insulted him. 'I don't deserve this, I don't deserve that you are nice to me!'

'Don't decide for me what I should think or not think!' Van snapped.

'Look this conversation is obviously going wrong again.' Billie said as she put up her hands and made the gab larger between them by walking back. 'I know that we don't talk seriously a lot. But I have to get something of my chest here.' She sighed heavily. She just had to say something. She thought about Lila's words. She didn't want to run away. She should face her problems and deal with them. Deal, not run. She had come so far, she had built up her life when she had been down after her drug addiction. She didn't want to be down again.

'I am so sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry that I attacked you, I never want Deaq and you to get hurt, NEVER. I always want to protect you while it may not look like that a lot of times, but I do. The two of you... you both come **before **me. If someone hurts one of you, they hurt me. And I crossed a border. Because now _I_ was the one hurting you. And I can't forgive myself for that. So just be angry, or punish me, or quit or resign but don't act so nice and understanding because that's not what I deserve.' She said as her big blue eyes looked in Van's intently. He could see that she had opened up to him.

'I know they did something to your brain but I think they did something to your ears too, I told you before. I don't have a grudge against you, if you want to be angry, be angry at Hicks, be angry at Stephan but not at yourself. And don't try to control me. If I want to act nice I will, and that's my choice Billie. I know you are bossy but don't interfere with my character, with the way I am. So quit the shit and let us help you because this has taken long enough now.'

Billie swallowed. Her eyes were glued to his face. She couldn't believe what he was saying, didn't understand it. She was so used to doing things on her own. Alone. Always alone. Because she knew that she could count on herself. She didn't know what to say, or what to do.

Van smiled. He was so glad that she was doing a little bit better. He had been so worried these last weeks. He just felt the urge to hug her. He walked towards her and she shrank back immediately.

'Look keep your claws to yourself okay? I just want to hug you. That's what friends do.' He said as he closed the gab between them and put his arms around her. 'Sometimes..' He mumbled after that. 'In special situations people do that you know.' He rambled suddenly noticing how nervous he became when he felt her body against his. He swallowed as he tried to concentrate on the warmth that came from her body. And then on the feel of her body against his.

'I didn't know you were that small.' He noted airily when he noticed that the top of her head was way below his chin. 'Maybe you look bigger when you are bossy…Which you are a lot of the time.' He said as he loosened himself carefully.

He looked at her and tried to get eye-contact but she was staring at his collar. Avoiding his gaze. He still had his arms around her. A big tear made itself loose from her right eye and before it could run a track over her cheek he caught it with his thumb. 'We can't get too emotional here.' He said trying to be funny but when her big blue eyes looked up at him he swallowed instantly. He had meant to step away now, this would be a good time but he just couldn't move anymore. Just like an hour ago when he had stood in the park looking at her back. What was wrong with him? He swallowed as he looked at her lips. This wasn't right. She was his boss. She is his boss. Yes, she is attractive, very attractive. He had always known that but she was off limits. OFF LIMITS.

He felt that he needed to explain what had happened to him moments ago, why he hadn't kissed her back. Maybe she had felt rejected, she had looked so ashamed, so hurt. But that hadn't been his meaning. He wanted her to know that.

'I always thought that I repulsed you, that you were grossed out with me. You know I remember when I was undercover in the Porn industry and I needed you to act as that teacher who wanted to make a porn movie. I remember that we had to have sex so that woman could see if you were any good. You seemed so repulsed by me.. And that's what I always thought.' He said he paused and looked her in her eyes. They were still standing in the same position. Neither of them dared to move. Or breathe too hard.

'And that's why I was so shocked when you kissed me because actually..' He laughed suddenly. 'I thought you were going to hurt me. And of course I know you didn't mean it, it was in the heat of the moment and all and you are my boss so, well that's a fact. But I didn't want to insult you, I think you are an attractive woman and if you weren't my boss I would maybe ask you out. If you weren't so bossy.' He finished teasingly. He looked at her, at her white hospital t-shirt. She looked so hot, even in that shirt.

'Okay, this is getting weird now.' Billie said as she loosened herself.

'Yeah it is, isn't it.' Van agreed as he took a step back quickly. He couldn't think of her like that.

'I should finish my work-out.' Billie said as she looked at the weights next to her and bit her lip.

'Yeah I should go do a man thing. Like riding my car.' He said. He had talked too much already. He had to get that out of his system, what was going on with him?

'Yeah.' Van said again as he nodded and looked at the ground.

'Okay.' Billie said airily as she nodded too. 'Okay.' Billie said again as her hand went to the weight on the bench.

'Uhuh.' Van said as he nodded and looked at a far point in the gym hall.

He moved his feet to move away from her but instead of moving away he stepped towards her, she did the same at that exact same moment.

She dropped the weight and their lips touched wantingly. She kissed him passionately and Van answered her kiss as passionately until they collided against the wall. Van turned them around so Billie was standing against the wall. It was perfect. She felt perfect. He just never wanted to stop kissing her. He didn't want to let time move on. He wanted to be like this forever. Their tongues fought a heavy duel of so many feelings that were pushed away for so long. Pent up emotions.

Billie pushed them away from the wall and pushed Van down on the mat on the ground. She went to lay on top of him as they didn't stop kissing. His lips felt so warm, and soft and at the same time hard and masculine. She felt his stubble beard hurt her soft skin but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel him. Feel him close to her. She lost all control, she didn't think anymore. She ripped open his blouse as she felt his hands disappear under her shirt feeling her toned stomach and then going up her back. She bit his lip softly, teasingly as she felt his hand unclasp her bra. His hands roamed up to cup her full breasts as she bended forward and began to kiss his muscled chest wantingly.

They both panted even heavilier but froze intstantly as they heard high heels coming closer in the hallway. They looked at each other wide eyed for a moment then got off of each other. Van quickly moved towards the window, acting like he was looking outside while he tried to close his blouse…He noticed that the buttons were gone, ripped off….

Billie got up quickly too and tried to shut her bra but didn't have time enough when she saw the door handle going down. She quickly tried to straighten her bra and pulled the hairs that were sticking to her heated face away.

'Hey, how are you doing with your work-…..' Lila began as she walked into the gym hall but to her surprise saw Van standing near the window. '….-out.' She finished surprised. Her eyes took in Billie's heated face, the bra that was in a really weird corner on her body under the shirt.

'Fine.' Billie uttered in a thick voice as Lila noticed the red rough spots around her mouth. She smirked almost invisible.

She looked at Van who was standing with his back to her but his head turned towards her.

'Mr Ray.' She said as she nodded at him and smiled.

'Well that's nice to hear.' Lila said friendly in a business tone. 'I would say carry on then with what you were doing.' She smiled broadly as she turned and left. The door closed slowly behind her.

'She works here.' Billie said as she stared at the now closed door.

'I know.' Van answered as he helped Billie up.

'Maybe we shouldn't… Here…' Billie mumbled as she looked at the mat.

'Maybe…When I come home…' She mumbled after that as she touched his cheek with her flat hand.

'Ehm…' The prospect of lying in the open between a burned mess wasn't that great.

'O I forgot.' She said as she lowered her head.

'I have a home too.' He said in a husky voice.

'Yeah, like that's going to happen.' Billie stated as she tried to clasp her bra shut.

'Is that really necessary?' Van asked as he kissed her again and held his hands on her arm to prevent her from clasping it shut further.

Billie moaned.

'Your desk is very big, maybe we can…' Van began.

'Don't touch my desk. My desk is holy.' Billie snapped as she pinned her finger in his chest. She couldn't work on it properly anymore if she had 'used' her desk in that way. And she needed to concentrate when she was working, not to think back of a passionate night.

Van tried to straighten his blouse as good as possible when a group of other patients came in.

They walked outside together where they kissed again, leaning against the wall. Van broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as he caressed her cheek with his index finger. 'I should go and take a very cold shower now.' He said.

Billie bit her lip. 'Me too.' She whispered.

Lila smiled as she saw Billie and Van kissing in the hallway. It wasn't allowed really for him to be here at this hour but she had made an exception. She had wanted to make Billie sign the letter that gave her all the possessions of the Candy Store back together with a new case that they could work on starting in three weeks. But she decided that could wait, she could give it later. She smiled again warmly as she walked back to her office door. She sighed and was glad that Billie had chosen to fight instead of run. She felt that she had made the right decision to go after Billie this morning instead of calling security or the police. She hadn't misjudged Billie after all…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THis is the end :( :( :( What did you think? And did you like Lila?


End file.
